Reflecting Light
by A. Windsor
Summary: The year is 2023. Just what is that GilmoreDanes clan up to? Finished, four years after it started.
1. Now that I've worn out, I've worn out th

**Reflecting Light**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else you recognize (even the title, stolen from the amazingly beautiful song by Sam Phillips that serves as L/L's first dance). I do, however, own all of those you don't.

Summary: The year is 2023. Just what is the Gilmore-Danes clan up to?

**Chapter One: Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world…**

Everyone in Stars Hollow would agree: Luke's Diner never changed. Even the diner's proprietor assented to that assessment: his father's sign still over the door, his father's hardware still displayed on the walls, and the menu unchanged in twenty years.

Something, however, had changed: the till. It was still the old, frequently broken cash register, golden in color, providing the diner with "character", but something was different. The gold was only visible in fits and splashes, nearly drowned out by the overwhelming colors of the snapshots and paper mementoes now plastering it. The register had become a three dimensional scrapbook for the family whose lives centered on the diner.

The first picture to be taped to the till was a wedding portrait. Not one of those stuffy, posed ones, but a candid of the smiling couple underneath a hand-carved chuppah laden with flowers, a stolen moment between reception festivities that some unsuspecting guest had stumbled upon (probably drunkenly) and managed to snap a shot of. The bride and groom were laughing at something, her head tossed back and his grin barely hidden as he held the small of her back, pulling her towards him.

The next two were Polaroids, each with tiny, scrawling handwriting labeling their subjects as the proprietor's twin sons. One proclaimed: _"William Richard Danes, 7:32 AM, May 22nd, 2007. 6 lbs, 1 oz." _The other: _"Jackman Gilmore Danes, 8:09 AM, May 22nd, 2007. 5 lbs, 15 oz." _ Under these was a photo of the window of Luke's Diner, taken by Taylor Doose as evidence that Luke Danes had actually defiled his precious windows that week with two (count them, two!) posters, complete with baby blue storks crying "It's a boy!"

After those four pictures were added, the till just seemed to fill up.

There was a picture of Rory Gilmore's Yale graduation, a newborn little brother in each arm.

Identical twins boys all dressed up for the first day of kindergarten, one's hat forward, the other's back. (They'd talked the latter, Jack, into avoiding plaid for the day.)

Another baby picture, this one of a little girl, _"Lorelai Viviana Gilmore, June 18th, 2013, 7 lbs, 9 oz." _printed across the bottom.

Baseball games, football games. Newspaper cutouts with the boys' sports statistics highlighted. Headlines like "J. Danes saves SHHS's shot at the title" and "Stars Hollow's own W. Danes leads Chilton Prep to their first state championship in twenty-five years".

An order sheet with _"Will and Jack's First Order" _shakily printed across it by an elementary school hand, asking for a bacon cheeseburger (spelled: cheeze bergr) and COFFEE in all caps. In a small, feminine script at the bottom was written: "_Guess whose order this was!" _

All three Danes men, complete with aprons and baseball caps (though Will's was facing forward) as they joked and hassled and wiped down the counter, the boys then up to their father's shoulders.

The lady of the house in the Stars Hollow High bleachers, surrounded by nachos, hotdogs, pretzels, popcorn to keep her entertained while the Fighting Minutemen played yet another opponent.

The most recent one wasn't even permanently attached yet. It had been taken by Kirk just a few weeks before, after the first day of school for the Danes boys and little Laylee Gilmore. The whole clan was in the gazebo, the sixteen year old twins on either side of their mother, Will in his Chilton uniform slumped against the railing with his charming grin, Jack with his signature faded blue Red Sox backwards cap, SHHS T-shirt, and jeans, a small smile playing on his lips. Lorelai's hands were on Laylee's shoulders, her granddaughter's laughing blue eyes upturned to meet her matching ones. Luke stood to the right of Jack, arms crossed over his chest and head turned to say something to his wife. Rory was on Will's left, laughing at whatever the two Lorelais in the middle had done, laptop under her arm.

On the back, hidden from sight, was this inscription: "_Danes Boys and Gilmore Girls, September 3, 2023."_ Then in a post script in Lorelai's writing: "_Hey! There's a Danes girl in there, too!"_

That picture right there pretty much summed up the soul of the Gilmore-Danes family, the Lorelais Gilmore and the Danes Boys that loved them.

* * *

"No, Mr. Doose," Jack Danes sighed, continuing to wipe the diner counter.

The quicker he got Taylor out of the door, the quicker he could finish closing up, and the quicker he could get home. He had to help with the breakfast rush in the morning, hopefully pass a physics test, and still have enough energy to throw the football for four straight quarters the following night, so all he really wanted to do was go home, call his girlfriend, and go to sleep. The last thing he needed at 9:45 on a Thursday night was Taylor Doose pestering him; he'd inherited his father's impatience for the soda-shoppe owner's quirkiness.

"Now, Jackman, you and your family are very important in this community, this diner especially! And this really is a wonderful event. Your father can't refuse just one little flyer in the window."

"He can, he has, and he will, Mr. Doose. Now, please, I'm trying to finish closing up. I have school in the morning."

"Jackman, you know your mother would allow it. Please…"

"She probably would," Jack acquiesced, "Fortunately, this isn't Mom's diner, it's Dad's. No matter what she'd tell you. I bet if you ask her, she'll put about fifty up at the Inn. But you know Dad's no flyer policy. It's been in place for decades, longer than I've been around. So, no, Mr. Doose."

Sensing the finality in the teen's statement, Taylor Doose gave up for now.

"You're just like your father. I knew I should have waited until William was closing, instead."

Jack snorted, knowing Taylor was probably right about that. If either of the twins were to allow the posters to be hung, Will was the one. He loved the town events just as much as their mom, just one of her many personality traits Will inherited.

"Dad would just've taken 'em down in the morning, Mr. Doose."

"Would you at least take a few of these home to your family? I know Lorelai will be interested. Ask her if she'll put them up at the Dragonfly."

"Yes, sir," Jack sighed, knowing it was the easiest way to get Taylor out. He tossed the rag through the window to the sink on the other side and held out his hand for Taylor's proffered papers. "Have a nice night."

"You, too, Jackman. I'll see you at the game tomorrow night. Keep throwing those touchdowns!"

With that, Taylor walked out, the bell above the door signaling the annoyance in Jack that it was alright to leave now.

He glanced down at the flyers in his hands, reading them quickly.

_"Stars Hollow's First Annual Father-Daughter/ Mother-Son Ball. Saturday, October 12th, 2023."_

Jack groaned, knowing this meant he'd be dressing up sometime in the near future, if his mother had anything to say about it.

After the initial groan, though, worry settled in his stomach. What about little Laylee? His ten-year-old niece had never met her father; he'd died in a car crash in his native Italy four months before Laylee was born, catapulting Rory back to Stars Hollow.

Jack knew he would have to talk about this with his parents before his niece caught wind of it and, that settled, set about closing up so he could get home.

Just as Jack started to perform his last chore for the evening (checking the appliances and turning off the lights), the phone rang. The noise took Jack by surprise, and he checked his watch. It was five 'til ten: who was calling at this hour? He switched off the lights in the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Luke's," he said, sounding quite like his father.

"Jack." The voice sounded surprised that Jack was answering. "This is your grandfather."

"Hi, Grandpa," Jack answered. "What can I do for you? It's ten o'clock at night."

"I was looking for your brother, actually. I was hoping to catch him before he went home. Is he there?"

"No, tonight is my night to lock up. Will has Mondays and Wednesdays this year. I have Tuesdays and Thursdays. How'd you know I wasn't Will?"

Richard Gilmore laughed. "Only you and your father answer the phone so gruffly. Your brother is usually more verbose, in everything he does."

Jack chuckled a little. "Well, I think tonight he's babysitting the Bakers until around eleven, if you want to call his cell. The kids should be in bed by now."

"Yes, well, thank you, Jack. You have a game tomorrow night, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Jack answered. "Against Woodbury."

"Your big rivals, yes?"

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

"Nope." Jack Danes didn't get nervous.

"Well alright, then, Jack. I am going to call your brother now. I'm coming out to your game tomorrow night. I'll try to get your grandmother to come along."

"Goodnight, Grandpa," Jack said, knowing chances of that happening were slim. "Goodnight, Jack. Say hello to your parents for me."

"Yes, sir. 'Night."

The call disconnected, and Jack placed the receiver back in its cradle, still thinking of his grandmother as he flipped off all the lights and locked the door behind him.

While his grandma's relationship with the Danes family had gotten better in the past nine years, she still only really got along with Will. For the first seven years of the twins' life, Friday night dinners took place in Stars Hollow, with only his grandfather in attendance: Emily was still coming to terms with her daughter's new family, while Richard was willing to do anything in order to be involved in his grandsons' lives. As a result, both boys had healthy relationships with their grandfather, but things were shakier with their grandmother.

When the boys were seven (and therefore Laylee one), Emily had reached out to the growing family, sick of the way her grandsons eyed her warily at every holiday meal and heartbroken that her infant great-granddaughter didn't recognize her but would coo happily for her husband. Since then, Friday night dinners had been moved to Sundays, and they switched venues between Stars Hollow and Hartford every week. Emily attended them all now, and the dinners were far less dramatic than before, but Jack Danes and Emily Gilmore just didn't understand each other.

On his short walk across the square and towards his house, Jack remembered the flyers folded in half in his back pocket. He took them out and worried again. Instead of walking the four houses from the square to his house, he walked three, turned up the walk, and knocked quietly on the Bakers' door. It took a few minutes, but Will finally answered the door, the youngest Baker, Kelly, asleep on his shoulder. A finger to his lips, Will motioned Jack into the house with his head and then carried Kelly upstairs, presumably to lay the almost two year old in her bed.

"Sorry, she had nightmare, and I had to walk her for a bit before she'd fall back asleep," Will apologized as he came back downstairs to where Jack was waiting in the living room.

Jack nodded understandingly.

This was a side of Will that not very many people got to see, or even expected to see, of him. While he made no effort to hide it from his twin, Will was very protective of his more sensitive sides. Most people in his life, especially those at Chilton, thought Will was an incorrigible playboy at heart, and always would be, though in truth the only thing he was sure about in his future was that he wanted to settle down and raise a family. Will took joy out of babysitting the Bakers' four kids and all the other children in the surrounding houses, and usually did so about once week, something none of his Chilton friends or endless string of girlfriends knew anything about.

"So what are you doing here, instead of on the phone with Natalie debating who likes who most?" Will teased, taking a seat on the couch next to his brother.

"Taylor stopped by and dropped these off at the diner tonight. Tried to get me to put one up in the window."

Will snorted, taking one of the flyers from Jack.

"Yeah, like Dad would ever let that happen." He scanned the page quickly, and then looked up to meet his brother's eyes with his easy, omnipresent grin. "What? You here to fight me over who gets to ask Mom?"

"Ha ha. I was more worried about Laylee."

"Right, good point."

"I was, uh, thinking that I'd offer to take Laylee. Uncle's pretty close to dad, right?"

"Oh definitely. Excellent," Will grinned, "And that leaves Mom to me."

Jack shot him a pointed look, and Will raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know, _dirty!_"

The twins laughed, and Jack stood.

"Alright, just thought I'd get someone's confirmation on the idea."

"That's what I'm here for. I knew what you wanted to do the moment I saw the poster."

"Will, we are not psychically linked," Jack sighed, rehashing an ancient debate.

"We're twins, Jack: we're allowed to have freaky twin sense without it being weird."

"Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Jack. Tell Natalie I say hello, you crazy cradle robber."

Jack took a playful swing at his brother before jogging down the stairs and over to the former Twickham house, now the Danes house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," he yelled as he shut the door behind him. "And the diner's still standing."

"Miracle of miracles," a sarcastic little voice yawned from the top of the stairs.

"Hey there, Laylee. What are you doing up?" Jack greeted, not surprised to find his niece at the Danes house. Laylee spent at least one night a week there, usually more, and rarely on prearranged times, just whenever Rory had an article she had to go out of town for.

The ten year old put her hand to her mouth to cover her yawn. "You just slammed the door and screamed at ten-thirty at night."

"Right. Sorry. Didn't know you were here."

"It's okay, Jacky. Mom's plane got delayed, so I'm here for the night. And Saturday Grampa Christopher is picking me up," Laylee yawned again, tugging on one of her dark curls. "Nonna and Luka are still out on the back porch, I think."

He nodded, "Sogni dolci, Lay…", and she padded back to bed after grinning at his poor Italian.

She spent every summer in Italy and always came home itching to teach her family thousands of new Italian phrases. Laylee herself was fluent, had been most of her life, thanks to her paternal aunt Viviana, but always came home with a new fervor for the language. Jack was the only one who would listen to her long enough to learn anything, and he wasn't a very good language student. The only word the rest of the Danes family knew was "nonna", which meant grandmother and was Laylee's pet name for Lorelai. She also used an Italian version of Luke to claim him as her own.

Jack went to the back porch and found his parents in one of the Adirondack chairs on the deck. Not wanting to interrupt their alone time (which he was old enough to understand the need for), he kissed his mom's cheek, said his goodnights, made his now-customary phone call to Natalie, and went to bed.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it all started. One minute he was sitting in his oppressively heavy Chilton desk, engaged in a philosophical discussion on the effects of guilt as presented in The Scarlet Letter, caught up in the heady tide of driving home his point, knowing Hawthorne would be proud. The next thing he knew, his desk was on the ground with a bang, and Greg Matthews was pinned against the wall, Will's body keeping him there. Of the time between, all Will remembered was the sudden transition from friendly academic debate to brutal condemnation of unwed mothers.

Later others would fill in the pieces. Greg had been spouting off in his usual manner about his absurd social opinions, bitterly renouncing pregnancy out of wedlock as morally subversive to the community. He called for the complete ostracizing of single mothers, a removal of their rights to marry after they had so blatantly laughed in the face of the institution. Then he'd hit this note:

"Our culture has deemed this subversion as acceptable, and these whores go on to…"

They say it was that word that tipped Will off, that he'd been silently seething, clenching his fists, coiling his muscles throughout the entire speech, but that word touched him off. He leapt out of his desk, knocked it over, and tackled Greg to the stone floor. Punches were exchanged with reckless abandon until Will hauled Greg to his feet and slammed him against the bulletin board, right between Shakespeare and Chaucer.

"Mr. Danes!" his teacher shouted, obviously flustered by the sudden violence in her prestigious prep school classroom. "Mr. Matthews!"

"Let him go, Will," a new voice soothed, that of the headmaster, his mentor.

But at that moment, all Will could see was his mother's beautiful, loving face, softened to calm his fears or praise his feats, the laughter inherent in her eyes and the mischievous grin that had been his greatest reward in childhood. And his beloved big sister and confidante, who lost her love before he could legally be her husband and was left to raise little Laylee without a father. And all he could hear were Greg's scathing, cruel words, the foulest of them swirling around and around in his head until he had to tighten his grip to chase it away.

Then he stopped, his father's stern and disappointed face filling his mind's eye. He knew, even in defending his mother's honor, he had gone too far. He relaxed his hold on Greg and backed away forcefully, chest heaving. His hand lifted to his right eye and came away with blood. He kept his eyes locked on Greg, who still rested against the wall, nose bloodied, blond hair mussed, green eyes wide with horror, surprise, and insolence.

"Come on, Will, let's get you to my office. We have a couple phone calls to make," the headmaster said, tone still calm and soothing. Someone shoved an icepack into Will's hands, and he lifted it to his eye.

"Coming, Headmaster Medina."

**Author's Note: Yes, it's been done before, probably overdone, but does that make it any less fun?**


	2. I'm on my knees in fascination

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews and questions! Just stick with me, and you'll see who from the past shows up.

**Chapter 2: I'm on my knees in fascination…**

When he had taken over at Chilton the year before, Max Medina had immediately been intrigued by William Danes. The boy was only a sophomore, but seemed to control the school. He was at the top of his class, a rising star on the football and baseball teams (the former as a wide receiver, the latter as showboating catcher and homerun slugger), and the sophomore class president. The change in Chilton Max had discovered upon his return (the increased interest in school spirit and athletics) was attributed by the teachers and administration to this charismatic boy, who seemed to enrapture the school with his wild ways.

His charisma had seemed familiar, too, to the new headmaster, as had the strikingly blue eyes Max made contact with as Will had extended his hand at their first meeting. So Max had his secretary arrange a meeting with young Will. While preparing for this conference, he had cracked open the file reading, _Danes, William Richard._

The blue eyes had come back to him as he had scanned the student's address and _Stars Hollow, CT _had popped out.

And then _Mother: Lorelai Gilmore Danes._

All he could think at the time was "Oh God, she's back," followed closely by "Oh God, she's married."

He had skipped to _Father: Lucas Danes _and had even said aloud, "The diner guy!"

The confrontation in Lorelai's foyer decades earlier had returned to him.

_"I'll always be around."_

No shit, Sherlock.

So the initial meeting had been, awkward, to say the least, but they had struck an easy rapport. As he had gotten to know Will better, even more Lorelai traits had popped out at him, and Max had only been able only marvel.

Even more awkward had been the first parent conference with the Danes family. Will's markedly identical twin brother Jack had come along, _"in case they try the whole Parent Trap thing again," _as Lorelai had so nervously quipped. Apparently it had been accomplished only once successfully, in third grade, but they wanted to be preemptive. It seemed the Danes boys were a handful.

After the first meeting, however, things got better. Will's father was still not completely comfortable with how easily Will and Max got along, but knew the headmaster could provide for his son the type of role model Luke never could. Luke and Max reached a silent agreement based on mutual grudging respect, and Lorelai, so obviously blissful in her life now, adjusted slowly to Max's return. Their relationship was strictly mutual interest in Will's future and intellectual well-being.

These phone calls, however, and the ensuing conversations, were going to be extremely hard.

Mrs. Fleishman had explained the situation to the headmaster while Will sat outside slumped in a chair, ice pack to his eye and blood on his collar. When he heard the topic, Headmaster Medina's blood turned cold, and he understood where Will was coming from. The students in the class who knew Will well enough to know about his family came forward, explaining that Will had held off as long as he could, longer than anyone could be expected to.

"Headmaster Medina, that was his _mom_ Greg was talking about. He called her, indirectly of course, a _whore._ And Greg knew what he was talking about, too. Almost everyone knows about Will's sister, too: she was valedictorian here. And Will's so freaky close to his mom and sister. Considering the circumstances, Will was totally justified," one of Will's companions explained, pleading his friend's case.

"The nature of the provoking comments will be taken into account, Mr. Russell, thank you. Now get on to class."

In the year Max had known Will, he had learned a lot about the Danes sense of family honor, especially the fierce protective streak towards their Gilmore girls passed on to the twins from their father. Considering the circumstances, Max could not definitively say that he would not have swung, especially in defense of Lorelai, who had made so much of her life after an admitted mistake, and Rory, whose unmarried situation had been unavoidable.

But Will would still have to be punished for his violence, no matter how justified he may have been.

* * *

"Will! What the hell is going on?" Lorelai demanded. "You haven't been in a fight since…"

She trailed off, eyes locked on her son as he sat head in his hands in the headmaster's office. Max had graciously excused himself, allowing Mr. and Mrs. Danes some time alone with Will after explaining that a fight had broken out in English class and Will was being punished for it.

Will raised his head slowly, nausea crashing over him again as he witnessed the astonishment on his mother's face and the disappointment on his father's. They did not know what the fight had been about yet; Headmaster Medina had decided part of his punishment would be telling them just exactly what happened.

Lorelai took a step back at the anguish in her son's eyes as he raised them, running into her husband who stood, arms crossed over his chest, speechless in anger.

"You can say it, Mom. Since I hit Jack… I know he'll never admit it, but I swung first, and you know it. Jack would never swing first. It was me. Because things weren't going my way. He wasn't going to Chilton, and I wanted him to. I hit him. He was just defending himself. And even if you bring it up to him now, he'll never tell you that; he'll take half the blame 'til the bitter end. Because he's so goddamn loyal." Will stood at this, pacing back and forth. "You know why I haven't gotten in a fight at Chilton? Because I always get my way here. Everybody is freaking crazy about me, which is ridiculous, because who am I?" He slumped back into the chair.

"Is that why you hit him, Will?" Luke asked, breaking his silence. He did not believe any of his son's self-deprecating remarks, but knew Will had always been his own harshest critic. "You weren't getting your way?"

Will met his father's eyes, sleeves of his white Oxford rolled to the elbows that rested on his knees, tie loosened but still present underneath his sweater vest.

"No."

"Then why?" Lorelai asked.

Will's nausea crested again, and he looked down.

"Don't make me say it, Mom, please. I… I'll tell Dad."

"You'll tell both of us, Will," Luke asserted firmly, hands in his back pockets as he studied his son. This pattern was vaguely familiar. Whenever Will screwed up, he began to doubt himself entirely, falling into ruts of skepticism before rebounding back to his usual self.

"We were reading and discussing The Scarlet Letter," Will started, and Lorelai sucked in a breath, leaning back further into Luke.

"Will, tell me you didn't…"

Luke wrinkled his brow. "I think I'm missing something. Now it's been awhile since I was in school…"

"It's about guilt," Will said, "And its effects. In theme at least, which is most important. But in plot, which most students here like to believe is all there really is to it, it's about adultery, and their favorite, children out of wedlock." He cast his bright eyes downward.

Luke stiffened and began to understand. "So you were having a class discussion on that subject…"

"Yep."

"Will, please tell me you didn't…" Lorelai said again, her eyes that matched Will's wide.

"He called you a whore." Will's words slipped through a clenched jaw. "Not you directly, but he was staring at me the whole damn time. And he used that word. Said all unmarried mothers were a 'moral subversion' who should be ostracized from society legally. A _whore_… I couldn't let him sit there and malign you and Rory… And then he said women who had children out of wedlock shouldn't be allowed to marry, at which point he all but said my name... He knew what he was doing, Mom… And I couldn't…" He choked off, head returning to his hands.

Lorelai crouched in front of him, tipping his chin up gently. "Thank you, Will, for defending my honor, but soooo unnecessary." She pointed to herself. "Big girl. Mother of three, even. Raised three whole human beings besides myself. You don't think I haven't heard all of that before? I can handle it, I promise. I'm touched by your gesture, as crazily misguided as it was, but really, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"I know," she smiled gently, kissing his forehead, "So, the school's punished you with a week of detention, plus being suspended from the football team for the next two games…"

"Plus practice," Will added, "Though I have to report to Coach Meyers after school everyday after detention next week, and he's allowed to give me as many push-ups as he deems necessary until the end of practice."

"At which point you will get in your car, drive straight to the diner, where you will do your homework in the apartment, then come down and work until closing. Then you'll go straight home, into bed. You'll wake up in the morning, go to the diner until you have to go, and then go straight to school."

"Do not pass GO, do not collect $200," Lorelai quipped as Luke finished.

Will barely cracked a smile, but it was there. He then meekly asked, "For how long?"

Luke looked to his wife.

"A week. Starting tomorrow. Because tonight, you're coming to the Stars Hollow game with me to a) cheer on your brother and b) help your mother make inappropriate comments about Woodbury's mascot," Lorelai stated, rising to her feet.

Will snickered, and Luke let out a customary, "Ah jeez, Lorelai."

"We'll have to be creative, though. 'Cause any novice can make a dirty comment out of the Woodbury Trojans," Will informed his mom, the tightness in his chest beginning to fade as they drifted back to the familiar.

"I'm not sitting with you two," Luke assured them, "I'm there to enjoy the game."

"_We_ enjoy games with the Trojans!" Lorelai pouted, then grinned wickedly as she and Will said in unison, "_Dirty!"_

"Ah, jeez!"

* * *

Jack waited outside of Mr. Dempsey's last period U.S. History class, as had become his custom over the past weeks of school. Natalie was inside, decked out in red and white, complete with "Go SHHS!" painted on her face, laughing with her similarly dressed friends as they finished up the last of their work and laid it on Dempsey's desk. Jack was dressed, rather uncomfortably, in nice pants, a button up, and a tie, as was customary for football players on game days. On his head, though, now that school was over, sat a backwards cap, this one his Stars Hollow High baseball cap instead of the customary faded navy blue Red Sox hat.

Natalie and her friends filed out of the classroom, all greeting him in passing while Natalie snaked her arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest, looking up at him with those deep brown eyes. He smiled, a full-on Danes smile, as he had found himself doing more and more often since Natalie moved to Stars Hollow over the summer.

They met in the diner on Natalie's first day in Stars Hollow, July 8th, while he was waiting tables. She quickly became a regular, and the next thing he knew, Jack was asking her out to a movie at the Black, White, & Read, with more than a little push from Will and, surprisingly, Luke. His father's rationale had been simple and made his mother smile: _"Don't wait eight years, Jack."_

Natalie was a sophomore and, with a June birthday, a little over a year younger than Jack. She complemented him, possessing the exuberance to counteract his introversion and the same focus on family Jack so highly regarded. Jack loved three things in this life: his family, his sports, and his books. He was a solid B student, but he loved to read whatever he got his hands on. Natalie loved three things too: her family, her singing, and her movies. The last one made her immediately welcome in the Gilmore-Danes family; in fact, after the first Gilmore-Danes movie night Natalie had attended, Lorelai claimed she was going to trade Jack for Natalie permanently.

Will teased him constantly about how suburban postcard his life was, that guy known all around town for being dependable and helpful, now complete with cute, steady girlfriend and starting quarterback position. Will told Jack he was falling into a pattern too comfortable for his own good, but Jack just shook his head, assuring his brother that it worked for him, and that was enough.

"So'd you ask Laylee yet?" Natalie asked of him as they walked through the halls a few steps behind her gaggle of girlfriends.

"Nope, I was gonna this afternoon when she meets up with us. Are you going with your dad?"

"Yep," Natalie laughed, her nose wrinkling. "And Connor's taking my mom. He's very excited. Apparently your mother is the ultimate date when you're eight."

"G'ah, less adorable rhyming back there," Madison, Natalie's best friend, shot over her shoulder.

Natalie just stuck her tongue out adorably and snuggled closer into Jack's chest, bringing another smile to the usually stoic boy's face.

"I've gotta be at the diner until four. Wanna join me?" he asked softly, glancing down at her.

"Of course," she grinned, lifting her head to shout to her friends. "See you guys at the game!"

Without turning around, her friends sent their responses back, complete with kissing noises from Madison.

Jack and Natalie made their way across the square, filling each other in on their days, another new custom Jack loved.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a young voice shouted from behind them.

They paused and turned to face the new arrival, finally disentangling from each other. Laylee Gilmore ran across the square to catch up, lanky legs dangerously close to tangling and sending her to the ground. Her face was red both with exertion and face paint, brown curls wild and blue eyes bright with excitement, long limbs hung with red paraphernalia and red and white beads around her neck.

"Hey there, Laylee," Natalie laughed at the girl's crazy appearance. Laylee was the Minutemen's biggest fan, mostly because her beloved uncle was their star quarterback. "How was school today?"

Laylee shrugged in her usual flippant manner, Gilmore grin plastered across her face. "School was school. I was too excited about tonight's game to care. Are you ready, Jacky?"

"Of course. Can't let my girls down," Jack assured her, small smile still gracing his features, fist dotingly punching her shoulder. "Actually, Laylee, I have a question for you about next Saturday."

"Okay, shoot. Well, not actually, 'cause that would suck."

Natalie giggled a little and rolled her eyes at Laylee, then squeezed Jack's arm reassuringly.

"Well, have you heard about the newest town event?"

"The Father-Daughter dance?" Laylee asked, obviously hiding the disappointment associated with this function. She put on a strong face. "Yep, we talked about it in class today."

"Oh, good." Jack shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if, well, you'd want to go with me. Since I'm your favorite uncle…"

Laylee seemed to ponder this. "But you're not my dad."

"I bet uncle's close enough. I'd really like to take you, even if it means dressing up."

"But Mr. Doose is really strict about town rules."

Natalie stepped in, smoothing Laylee's crazy curls affectionately. "I bet you could check with him to make sure. I don't think he'll mind."

"But we're a Gilmore and a Danes: he gets very annoyed with us. I think Nonna said something about hoops."

Jack snorted, and Natalie laughed, slipping Laylee's backpack off of her shoulders gently.

"How about I go order for us at the diner while you two go over to the soda shoppe and check with him?"

Laylee looked skeptical for a moment and looked over to Jack, who nodded encouragingly.

"If Taylor says it's okay, will you go with me?" he asked again.

Laylee nodded her agreement.

"All right. Let's get this over with," Jack sighed, not exactly looking forward another run-in with Mr. Doose.

"I'll save Laylee and me a table," Natalie reinforced, sending them on their way.

When the duo entered the soda shoppe, Taylor immediately plastered on a smile, welcoming them in his overly exuberant manner, offering them a variety of treats.

"We're okay, Mr. Doose. Laylee and I just have a question about the dance." He refused to say 'ball' in that context.

"Oh, of course, please, go ahead. What can I help you with?"

"We were wondering if, since Will's taking my mom, it would be alright for me to take Laylee. I _am_ her uncle."

Taylor seemed to pause and think hard about this, until he noticed the glare he was receiving from the younger Danes twin. Jack would not allow this crazy old man to break his niece's heart because he was a stickler for rules.

"Oh, of course. Considering the circumstances, that sounds like a wonderful idea! I can't wait to see you there."

"Thanks, Mr. Doose," Jack nodded, hand on Laylee's shoulder turning her for a quick exit from the shoppe.

"Oh, Jackman, Laylee, do remember this is a formal dance."

"Got it, Mr. Doose."

"Do remind your father, Jackman."

"Yes, Mr. Doose," Jack sighed, practically pushing the giggling Laylee out of the door and towards the diner. Once on the sidewalk, he softened and grinned at the beaming little girl. "So, that's settled. You'll be my date Saturday night."

"Ooh, don't let Nat get jealous," she teased, her beautiful little smile melting her uncle's heart. "I'll have to have a talk with her."

"That you will," he acquiesced to her silliness as they pushed into the diner, Laylee bouncing on Jack's arm.

"We're going!" she announced excitedly to the waiting Natalie, climbing into the seat next to her. Jack put his book bag on top of Natalie's and Laylee's in the third chair, leaving the girls to fall into lively conversation as he stepped behind the counter.

The diner was filled with the usual pre-game crowd, coupled with the after school rush, and neither his dad nor brother were in sight. His father's employees, the affectionately dubbed "Uncle" Caesar and the newly hired Mark, looked harried.

"Jack!" Caesar cried from the back.

"Thank God you're here!" Mark exclaimed, wide eyed, shoving two more orders in Caesar's direction.

"Uncle Caesar, where're Dad and Will?"

"Chilton. They said to call your mom's cell. They should be back soon, but they need you to cover until they do."

"Got it. Can you survive two minutes while I call?"

"We'll manage," Mark assured him as he ran off to help a customer.

Jack picked up the phone and dialed the number he'd been made to memorize as a toddler.

His mother answered, and he immediately bombarded her with questions. She filled him in on Will's scrape and its consequences, though not the causes. She said Will could tell him about that. They were only about thirty minutes away, so if he could just hold the fort down until then he would be free to go get ready for the game. He, of course, assured her it was no problem, smiling as he hung up the phone, though a little worried about just what his brother had scuffled over.

After hanging up, Jack settled into his easy, comfortable routine of serving and taking orders, a little uncomfortable as always with the attention he was given on game day. In his somewhat gruff manner, he questioned the regulars about their families, ever so often checking in with Laylee and Natalie, who were engaged in intent discussion on musical theater, catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

Around 3:30, he heard: "Hey Jack, c'mere a sec. There's someone I want you to meet."

"Can you handle without me for a sec, Mark?" Jack questioned, catching the young man as he breezed by. "I'll be quick."

"We'll help!" Laylee volunteered excitedly for herself and Natalie.

"Yep, we got it," Natalie assured him. "Go see Coach."

He looked between the volunteers skeptically before handing over his order pad. "I'll be right back."

Natalie shooed him over to the table where the thick-necked, lumbering football coach sat with a man in khakis and a black polo shirt.

"Hey Coach Webber, what's up?"

The coach smiled approvingly at his star.

"This is Mr. Morgan, from UConn. He wanted to meet you before the game tonight."

Jack's eyes went wide, realizing this man's purpose here.

"Jackman Danes, sir," he introduced himself quickly, extending his hand. "An honor."

"Oh no, the honor is mine, young man," Mr. Morgan smiled, mouth framed by a thick, salt-n-pepper mustache that matched his close cropped hair. "Your reputation precedes you. The coach at UConn wanted me over here as soon as possible, before another school swooped in and wooed you."

Jack was pretty sure he was blushing and fought to suppress it. "Thank you, sir. Isn't it early to start thinking about college? I'm just a junior."

"Oh no," Morgan laughed deeply. "The perfect time. You're going to have your pick of schools, young man. Just remember UConn was here first when those flashier schools come calling."

"Yes, sir." The bells above the door rang, and Jack saw the rest of the family making their entrance into the diner. He called to them, "Guys, come here."

His mom, dad, and brother made their way over, confusion obvious on his mother's expressive face.

"Mr. Morgan, these are my parents, Luke and Lorelai Danes, and my brother Will. Mom, Dad, this is Mr. Morgan. He's come from UConn to watch the game tonight."

"Oh, wow, man," Will grinned, clapping his brother's back. "Way to go."

A proud smile was visible on Luke's face while he shook the scout's hand.

Even while shaking Morgan's hand, though, Lorelai still looked confused.

Jack leaned over to whisper in his mother's ear.

"Mom, he's a scout."

She turned to him with surprise in her blue eyes.

"Oh, wow, Jack!"

"Hey, that's stealing my line!" Will objected.

"Oh shush you. You're in trouble; no whining."

Mr. Morgan studied the obviously close family in front of him approvingly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan, but Will and I have to get back to running this diner," Luke excused himself. He looked behind him, noticing Laylee and Natalie taking orders. "Before it goes to the dogs."

"Understandable, Mr. Danes. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Don't let me keep you anymore. I'll see you all at the game tonight."

With the rest of his family gone, Jack shifted nervously. "I should, uh, probably get back to helping out for a few more minutes, too. It's kinda a pre-game ritual for my dad and brother and me… Don't wanna jinx such a big game."

"Of course," Morgan nodded graciously. "I'll see you after the game tonight. Well, I'll see you before that, but you'll see me then."

Jack nodded and excused himself. Natalie, Laylee, and Lorelai waited for him at the counter.

"Oh my God, Jack!" Natalie almost-squealed, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"This is huge, sweetie," Lorelai gushed, taking over the hugging from Natalie.

"Guys! You're gonna make him nervous," Laylee objected, "Keep your head in the game, Jack. It's just another game. Forget the scout-dude is here."

Jack was definitely blushing now, their smiles contagious.

"Thanks, you guys. And don't worry, _coach_, I'll play just like usual. I don't get nervous, remember? Now before you girls get all giggly again, I'm going to go find my idiot brother."

Laylee and Natalie just grinned at him. Lorelai grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm really proud of you, baby boy. And I think your dad's about to the kill the diner's profits for the day by giving everything away for free."

Jack smiled at her pet name and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mom. Now enough gushy stuff. You've got some dirty comments to think up about Trojans."

"Hey, just 'cause you're some hot shot quarterback doesn't mean you can order Mommy around," she teased as Jack went off to find Will.


	3. Looking through the night

**Chapter Three: Looking through the night…**

As usual, Rory Gilmore came home to an empty house, the same house she had spent half of her childhood in, the one her young daughter now called home. The kitchen and living room were little changed, save for a few additional scuff marks left by the little boys who spent their first six years bumping around the house. The second floor, however, had been expanded before her mom's wedding, so that Rory's current bedroom was huge, with more than enough closet space. Rory's former room, now Laylee's, was filled with "Go Minutemen!" knick-knacks, family pictures, and books inherited from Rory and the twins. It seemed a little empty, though, without the bubbly occupant, the bed neatly made in such an un-Gilmore-like fashion. The habit was most likely picked up from her Danes grandfather, who Lorelai on many occasions had accused of turning the remaining Gilmore legacy into a Danes.

Rory set her suitcase on the landing and reached for the phone to call the diner and check on her little girl. Before she could dial, however, the front door swung open.

"Mom! Guess what!"

The swirling bundle of bones and curls launched herself at her mother, squeezing her waist.

"What, sweetie?" Rory asked, kissing Laylee's head gently.

"There's a scout here!"

"A scout?"

"To watch Jacky's game," Laylee giggled, releasing her mother as her grandma came through the door.

"From UConn," Lorelai clarified, leaning in to kiss her daughter's cheek. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Mom. A scout? Is that good?"

"Oh, yeah… Major proud grunting going on back at the diner. I thought Luke was going to actually smile."

Rory grinned. "Is Jack nervous?"

"Oh, you know Jack… never nervous about anything," Lorelai teased, her tone contradicting her words.

"Right," Rory laughed, glancing down at her now red blouse after noticing her daughter's painted face. "Laylee!"

Laylee giggled and tossed her curls over her shoulder.

Rory sighed but couldn't help but smile at her little girl's so very Lorelai-like manner.

"Go change, Mom! We've got to get to that game before kick-off."

"Laylee, kick-off's in forty-five minutes, and the field is five minutes away."

"But, Mom, we've gotta get there in time to get all the snacks we'll need to keep busy. Plus, I like it when they call Jack's name, and the crowd goes wild, and Jack gets as uncomfortable as Luka during a Damien's sale."

Lorelai grinned at her granddaughter's finely-honed ranting skills.

"I second all of that. Get your bum changed," she shooed.

"Red and white, Mom!" Laylee called up the stairs. "Don't forget!"

A car horn beeped out front.

"Ride's here, Mom! I'm gonna go wait in the car with Luka and Will!"

"I'll be right there."

Rory heard her mom enter her room behind her just as she was pulling on a long-sleeved red turtleneck.

"Hey, how was she?" Rory questioned about her daughter's behavior.

"Great, as usual. Luke taught her how to plunge a toilet, since he was sick of getting emergency calls. That went really well, let me tell you. A lot of pouting, a lot of name-calling."

"She's getting so old! I feel like I'm missing so much."

"You are."

Rory paused for a moment while touching up her make-up, glancing at her mom in the mirror. Lorelai quickly changed the subject.

"So, yeah, Laylee was wonderful. Will on the other hand… whoo…"

"What'd he do?"

"Got in a fight at school."

"Will!"

"Yep."

"But he hasn't…" She trailed off, remembering Will's last fight. "What about?"

"They're reading The Scarlet Letter in class. Apparently it got out of hand."

All Rory could manage was an "Oh."

"He's a good boy, but he's got a double dose of stubborn and the Gilmore tendency to act without thinking."

Rory grinned a little at that. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Rory and Will had always been pretty close, probably because Will was mostly a male version of the eldest Lorelai, with his quick wit, charming smile, and intense self-preservation instincts. They each confided more in each other than anyone else, even the things they could not share with their mother.

To Rory's request, Lorelai nodded while handing her daughter her purse. "Just if it comes up in one of those long, intense philosophical discussions you two go off on. One of the ones Jack has been running from since his little legs could hold him up."

"Jack is his parents' son," Rory laughed, taking her purse and starting for the door at the sound of an impatient horn. "So, fill me in, sports mom, is this scout thing big?"

"Huge," Lorelai answered with a proud smile Rory knew only came out on very special occasions. "We're talking recruitment, scholarships… My baby boy is about to start being courted."

"And here I thought that's what Natalie has been doing all summer."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "They'll be after Will soon, most likely. And then they'll be back for baseball season. I'm so proud of them, but it makes me sad, too."

"Because they're here to take your boys away?"

Lorelai paused and nodded. "They're my babies…"

Rory snorted a little. "Who are taller than you and could probably carry you with one hand."

"Very, very _big_ babies… Incredible Hulk babies."

"I think turn more red than green when they're mad," Rory offered lamely as some sort of distraction. When she saw she wasn't amused, she added: "Well you can relax, Mom. You have almost two years left with them. And I can't see Jack going too far away. Too much Luke in him."

"Ah, yes, the hermit gene."

The car horn honked again.

"MOM!"

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore Danes was admittedly terrified when the second heartbeat emerged during the sonogram. Twins! There was the momentary flash that perhaps she was the next Miss Cleo and there was money to be had in that, followed by the startling realization that two heartbeats meant two newborns at the same time. Could she and Luke handle it?

And then, months later, they had been informed that she carried two _boys. _Luke hadn't been able to stop grinning, talking constantly of everything he could teach his sons. Lorelai, while overjoyed, was a little nervous. She didn't know if she could raise one little boy, let alone two. Sure, she loved little Davey Belleville, but she had raised a girl, a distinctly girly girl. She certainly could relate to the hyperactivity of a little boy, but she didn't understand sports, construction equipment, or action figures. Her sons, from the beginning, had shown an affinity for all of the above. Jack's first word was "baseball", and Will's was "backhoe". Each did their mother proud with their second word: "coffee".

The moment she held those boys in her arms, though, her terror retreated. She proved very good at raising boys, since all it really required was a lot of energy, playfulness, and tenacity. Now, she could name every Marvel superhero, distinguish between a loader, a backhoe, and a backhoe-loader, and make calls along with the best umpires and referees in the county. She was at every sports event possible, cheering her boys on, even if she was still a little confused as to just what the point of it all was.

There was something special about boys, something completely different from little girls. Little boys are endlessly devoted to their mothers, and Lorelai had never shied from being the center of attention. Will and Jack had always doted upon their mother, and vice versa. While she cherished her years with Rory, she had never felt safer than when she fell asleep in Luke's arms, knowing her sweet baby boys were just down the hall.

And now, as much as she tried to stop it, her precious baby boys were growing into amazing young men. They were tall and handsome, solid and athletic like their father with bright, Gilmore blue eyes. Jack, with his sweet, steady devotion to family and beloved girlfriend, and Will, with his charming, ceaseless flirtation that hid a searching soul, were a study in contrasts, and yet there had never been two closer brothers.

Lorelai had the whole package: adoring partner, three beautiful children, and one vivacious granddaughter, her personal Mini-me, who was currently chattering away ceaselessly with the gaggle of teenage girls surrounding her Uncle Will, soaking up the attention.

Laylee broke off from her uncle's admirers at that moment, hopping down the bleachers to where Luke stood, leaning against the railing as he focused intently on the game. He turned away slightly with a smile, holding his arm out for her climb up on the bars in front of him. As she did so, he returned his hand to its original position, now encircling her small body lest she fall, much as he had with the boys when they had been younger.

He was definitely her real grandfather, more than Christopher no matter how hard the latter tried, and more than her paternal grandfather who had died before Laylee was even a twinkle in her father's eye. Luke and Laylee had a very special relationship. She was the only Gilmore girl who actually allowed him to teach her things, even if she made a grand show of protest to emulate her grandmother. She looked at him with reverence every time he spoke, soaking up everything he had to pass down, as she was now doing. Luke was gesturing towards the field with one hand, probably explaining some obscure football rule. She nodded enthusiastically, repeating the gesture and, in the process, falling back into his chest. He laughed, and though Lorelai could not hear him, she could imagine the deep rumble leaving his chest and shaking the tiny little girl.

Laylee righted herself, leaning over the railing to shout encouragingly at Jack as he pulled back, looking for a pass. That Lorelai could hear, even ten rows up.

"Those two are so cute," a voice giggled behind Lorelai. She looked up and behind her as Natalie plopped down onto the bleachers next to her.

"Hi, Nat," she greeted, "Intense game, huh?"

"Which one? The one on the field or the one Will's running?" Jack's beloved girlfriend teased. "He's really milking the sympathy factor on that black eye. He's told about three different versions of how he got it. One involves an unfortunate run-in with an angry mother cardinal while retrieving a treed kitten."

Lorelai grinned. "Oh, that one's true. Except he was twelve, and the bruising was a little further south."

Natalie's natural laughter bubbled out easily, one of her most endearing qualities, which assured her a high station in the Gilmore-Danes clan's affections.

"Whoa, Mom! Not so loud!" Will objected as he came and sat on his mother's right, the opposite of Natalie.

"Ah, here he is now, Nat. Casanova has deigned to grace us with his presence."

"Hey! You stole that vocabulary from Rory," Will ribbed, wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders. "So where is my darling big sis?"

"Well, since you were so busy flirting, she was forced to go get more snacks. Herself! Will, I can't believe you left your favorite sister to such a dirty job!"

"You couldn't go?"

Lorelai gasped dramatically, pushing away from Will. "Natalie! My own firstborn son doesn't know me at all! Jack I might be able to understand; he's so much like his father. But you! We're kindred spirits, William."

Natalie giggled again before putting on a serious face. "Personality change is one of the first signs of substance abuse, Will. Just say no to drugs!"

Will shook his head and apologized profusely as Lorelai laughed.

"All right, all right."

They returned to watching the game in companionable silence until Natalie sucked in a quick breath in response to the action on the field.

"Oh, I hate when they do that," she said, shielding her eyes, just as Jack was sacked.

"Ouch!"

"I hate that part, too," Lorelai confessed.

"C'mon, defense!" Luke shouted from below.

"Protect your QB!" Laylee's young voice quickly followed.

"God, who is she?" Lorelai asked aloud. "My own Gilmore legacy, completely Danes-ified."

Will laughed. "I don't think that's a word, Mom."

"No, really?" Natalie rolled her eyes, now uncovered since Jack had picked himself up and waved at the crowd, mostly to assure his mother that he was alright.

"Yoohoo! Lorelai!" a very familiar voice called from the aisle beside them, as a very out of breath Babette made her way across to them, Morey in tow. He was still exceedingly tall, if a little stooped with age, and she was even shorter, if that were possible. "Hey, dolls. How are ya? Oooh, Willy, that's quite a nasty shiner. Don't let Patty see; she'll wanna comfort you."

Panic seized Will's face, and he quickly ducked his head.

"Violence is not cool, cat," Morey intoned, looking as reproachfully as he could muster at his young protégé. "Peace, love, and music."

"Sorry, Morey," Will apologized sincerely. "You have time to play a little tomorrow afternoon? I mean, if that's okay with you, Mom. I need some help with the stuff for Miss Patty's upcoming dance recital."

Lorelai nodded, and Morey agreed.

"Come over wheneva, sugah. I'll have some cookies or somethin' sittin' out for ya. I just love when you and my Morey play togetha; you've always made some beautiful music. Even when you was just a little squirt bangin' on the keyboard. Lorelai, doll, this boy has talent."

Will blushed a little. The only thing he was modest about was his music. He had started taking lessons from Morey at the age of five, in exchange for helping Babette out with little chores around the house. That lasted until high school, when Morey said it was time for him to "stretch his wings and fly away". They still got together to play, though, especially in preparation for Will's performances.

"Alright, Babette, he's going to get a bigger head if you keep that up."

"Says Big Head herself," Will muttered as Babette and Morey excused themselves.

Natalie tried to withhold her laughter, but it came out as a snort.

"Will! You hurt Mommy," Lorelai objected.

" 'Big Head want dolly,'" Will mimicked.

"You are never going near your sister again." She then noticed Rory mounting the steps. "You! What have I told you about sharing Mommy's embarrassing stories? Especially with the boys."

"Um… only do so when you're not in the vicinity?"

"Rory!"

Natalie continued to giggle. Rory handed her a bottle of water. "Here, don't choke."

"Hey, watch it," Lorelai turned to scold Natalie. "I control how much time my son is allowed to spend with you."

Natalie sobered as quickly as she could, a grin still peeking out every so often.

"Speaking of which, are you coming to Sunday night dinner?"

"Meeting Jack's grandparents? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"It's really not that exciting. And don't worry, we'll protect you from Emily."

"Mom!" It was Will's turn to object. "She's really not that bad."

"To you."

"Mom, Grandma really tries," Rory defended as well.

"We're not having this conversation until Jack and Luke are here to be on my side."

Natalie rolled her eyes again, before looking out onto the field in time to watch Jack make a 25-yard pass to the end zone. They all stood up and cheered loudly, just as the band struck up the Stars Hollow High fight song and Laylee leapt up the bleachers to their feet.

"Whoa, Mom, Nonna! Did you see Jack make that throw? Out of the pocket, too! On the run! Now we're winning!"

Without receiving a response, she bounced back to her Luka's side, making him give her a high five before she returned to leaning over the railing to shout encouragement to the players.

"I got about a fourth of that," Rory confessed, setting all the food down.

Natalie shook her head with a laugh. "How do you live with Laylee during the fall and not know about football?"

Rory shrugged, and Will quickly changed the subject.

"That _was_ an amazing throw. And Grayson made a great catch, too. Jack's always been good at making plays out of nothing."

"Ha! Take that Mr. UConn. That man is gonna be all over my boy."

"Um… is now the proper time to insert a Trojan joke?" Will grinned.

"Will, _dirty!_"

"Hey, you set that one up…"

"Does your grandmother know just how dirty that mind of yours is?"

"I got it from somewhere. And I'm a sixteen-year-old boy. I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"Oh, go away and flirt!" Lorelai pouted, sitting down as the fervor tapered off, shooing Will.

Will grinned and headed down to Laylee and Luke, probably to grunt and talk about how great that play was.

"Connor's with his friend's family, but I'm gonna go check on him, since he's my responsibility tonight, and I prefer to keep my going-out privileges," Natalie excused herself. "Be back in a sec."

"I love that girl," Lorelai laughed as Natalie left. "Jack's got good taste."

Rory nodded in agreement, mouth full of Red Vines. She offered one to her mother, who took it.

After she swallowed, Rory said, "I can't believe Laylee's leaving tomorrow already to go see Dad for the weekend. I never get any time with her. I see her more in the summer when we're in Italy. I have to go to a foreign country to spend time with the daughter who shares a house with me."

"Maybe it's time to consider a career-change," Lorelai hinted as delicately as possible. Any subject involving her daughter's life choices was still touchy, even all these years after the Great Schism of 2005.

Rory's eyes flashed in surprise as she looked to her mother, but the topic of the conversation chose that moment to bound once again up the bleachers, this time slipping and bashing her knee on the concrete.

"Ouch!" Laylee hissed, remaining on her rear and rolling up her jeans to examine the wound. "It skinned through the jeans, Mom!"

"Are you okay, Laylee?" Rory asked, on her feet to comfort if need be.

"I will be in sec," Laylee grinned, craning her neck over her shoulder, "Luka! Come fix me!"

Luke turned around with a sigh and trudged up the bleachers to crouch beside her, pulling a Band-Aid out of his pocket (where he'd kept one every day since the boys were toddlers) and checking out the skinned knee.

"Whipped, I tell ya," Lorelai laughed. "Don't you think it would be nice if my husband responded that quickly every time _I _called?"

Rory forced a grin, still a little in shock from Laylee's response. She managed to quip, "Uh, he does."

"Oh, right. Well, she learned from the best then."

And in that moment, it occurred to Rory for the first time that she wasn't raising her daughter at all: her parents were.


	4. And the moon's never seen me before

Author's Note: For all of you confused about Laylee's paternity, he was no one we have yet met. Later, most of the story is told, but for now just know he was a man Rory met while on assignment in Italy, Salvatore d'Arielli. Laylee is closest to her Aunt Viviana on that side of the family, and she and her mom spend every summer in Italy with the d'Arielli family. Salvatore and Rory were engaged, but not married, when he was killed in a car accident in Italy. Rory was six months pregnant. I'm not against Rory/Jess or Rory/Logan, I just think that limiting Rory to those she has already been with is a little silly. Whether it will shift back to a Rory/Jess or Rory/Logan remains to be seen. Also, for those of you craving L/L, it's coming soon, I promise!

**Chapter Four: And the moon's never seen me before…**

There was still a quiet sadness in Rory as the green truck (same make, same model, newer vehicle) pulled up to her front door. This sadness was different from the visceral, searing grief of Salvatore's death or the slow pangs of longing when she thought back on her numerous regrets. It was deeper than the latter and more selfish than the former.

Her mom and Will had walked from the stadium home, and Jack was out with Natalie until curfew. Luke had driven the two Gilmore girls home, and little Laylee fell asleep as soon as the engine turned over, half her body draped over Rory's lap. Rory paused as the engine cut off, pondering what to do with the sleeping girl.

"Don't move her," Luke said softly, "I'll get her." He slid out of the cab, walking around the front and opening the passenger door. Slipping his arms around her, he lifted the little girl gently.

Rory followed, shoes crunching on the new layer of autumn leaves freshly fallen. "Thanks, Luke," she whispered as she opened the door for him.

He smiled slightly. "Not a problem, Rory."

She watched him expertly navigate his way through the clutter to Laylee's cracked door, then witnessed the way he slipped off Laylee's shoes and jacket before tucking her in tightly and kissing her forehead.

"You might want to get a washcloth," he advised as he joined her in the kitchen.

Rory wrinkled her brow.

"To wash off the paint before it stains the pillows," he clarified.

"Right."

God, could she not even understand that much about raising her own child? The sadness sank deeper.

"So, you hear about Taylor's newest hare-brained event?"

"Laylee showed me the flyer. She told me Jack asked her to go?"

"Yep."

"He's a great kid, Luke. I forgot to thank him, though I guess he was a little too surrounded by attention tonight for me to get a chance. His gesture really meant a lot to her."

"He's gonna be a good man, someday soon. And he can sure as hell throw a ball."

Rory grinned a little at the pride in Luke's voice. They stood in a silence that had become familiar to them over the years, one that was not quite awkward, but not quite comfortable. She had found she enjoyed them as something unique she shared with Luke. Their quiet was broken as Luke cleared his throat.

"So… Rory… About this, uh, dance-thing. Do you, uh, want to go?"

Rory paused a moment, the sadness forgotten for that instant. She let a wide smile grace her face.

"Well, since it is a father/daughter dance, I would say that would be appropriate."

It was his turn to grin, and he did not fail to do so as his eyes met hers.

"I'll be the guy looking uncomfortable in a suit."

"Well then, how am I supposed to tell you from Jack?"

That brought a snort out of him. "Fine then, I'll be the old guy looking uncomfortable in a suit."

"Will told me he's renting a tux."

"Ah, jeez."

"Only the best for Mom."

Luke's voice softened. "Well, at least he's got that part right."

On impulse, Rory hugged her step-father and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Luke."

"For what?" Luke asked, a little embarrassed by the affection after almost thirty years of knowing her, even though he loved her as his own.

"Being the greatest dad a girl could ask for."

Luke left not long after, and the sadness returned to sit heavily on Rory's chest. Her only consolation was that Laylee couldn't wish for better parents: they'd done a great job raising those boys, and even Rory herself.

* * *

"No, no, Jackman, put your money away. Tonight, Stars Hollow's star eats free!"

Jack froze for a moment. "Mr. Doose, did you just say _free_?"

"Of course! You just murdered Woodbury! I'm sure those boys cried all the way home."

"Uhh, thanks, Mr. Doose," Jack said, taking Taylor up on his extremely rare offer before he had a chance to change his mind. He returned his wallet to the back pocket of his jeans before handing Natalie her ice cream cone. They quickly ducked out of the crowded store, Jack nodding in gratitude to all the praise and congratulations he was receiving.

"Hey, what'd the scout say when he came to talk to you and your parents after the game?"

"Mostly that it was too early for anything definite, but if I keep playing like this for the rest of the season, there's a pretty good chance UConn'll offer me a full ride. He's asked Coach to keep sending him the tapes, and says he'll be back for a couple more key games."

"Wow, Jack! A full ride! And you don't want to go far away, so UConn's perfect. Storrs isn't much further than Hartford. I bet your grandpa would be at every game. Hey, why didn't they come tonight?"

"Grandpa was planning on it, but he called Mom this afternoon and said he couldn't make it 'cause Grandma had signed them up for some function without him knowing."

"Well, I guess I'll meet them on Sunday." She shifted her ice cream to her right hand and threaded the fingers on her left through Jack's. "Hey, Jack?"

He looked down at her and smiled gently. "Yeah?"

"What really happened to Will's eye?"

"He jumped a guy in English class."

"English class!" she exclaimed. "He's even more passionate about his books than you are."

Jack laughed a little at that. "I guess you could say that. They were reading The Scarlet Letter, and Will took some guy's views a little too personally."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"A week of detention and a two-game suspension."

"So I guess we're not going into Hartford tomorrow."

"Nope. And that's a fairly light sentence, considering he could've been suspended or even expelled."

"Probably because he's so close to the headmaster."

"Probably," Jack sighed, removing his hand from Natalie's and instead wrapping his arm around her. "What time do you need to be home?"

"Midnight," she answered, glancing at the watch on her wrist as she snuggled in close. "We have twenty minutes."

"We should probably start heading over there."

"Jack, it's a five minute… Oh, right," she grinned.

* * *

"'Morning, Burger Boy," Laylee yawned.

Luke turned around with a hidden smile as the spindly girl climbed onto the counter stool. He was waiting for "Fill 'er up," the second part of their bit, but it didn't follow, so Luke couldn't deny her the coffee she didn't even want. He was immediately a little worried, especially since she looked a little green despite her sleepy grin.

"Good morning, Laylee. What can I get you for breakfast this morning?"

"I think I have appendicitis," she grumbled.

Luke rolled his eyes at her chronic hypochondria.

"I think you ate too many red vines with Nonna last night during the game," Luke told her, setting a cup of her usual herbal tea in front of her.

"I had half as many as Nonna."

"And she's still in bed with a stomach ache."

Laylee laughed gently. "Really? So's Mom."

"You came in alone?" Luke asked, scanning the diner and the sidewalk outside and realizing for the first time that Rory was not present.

"Yup. Mom says I'm allowed to now."

That made Luke nervous, but he knew it was not his place to intervene.

"So, anyway, I have appendicitis. Make me mashed potatoes."

Luke sighed. "Laylee, you don't have appendicitis."

"Yes, I do!" She stood up on the stool. "I can feel it right here." She pointed to a spot on her lower abdomen, right above her hip.

"No, you don't."

"Well, my belly still hurts. Make me mashed potatoes." She put on a puppy face, a deadly mix of the Rory face and the Lorelai pout.

"Ah jeez," Luke groaned. "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday morning, and you want mashed potatoes?"

She leaned over the counter, skinny knees resting on the top, and kissed his scruffy cheek.

Luke tweaked her nose with a small grin and set off with a sigh to make her the damn potatoes. The regulars smiled at the gruff diner owner's easy affection with his young granddaughter.

About thirty minutes later, Laylee was on her third plate of mashed potatoes and had perked up significantly, chattering aimlessly to her Luka while he went about his diner duties, the scene reminiscent of many mornings with another Lorelai. Will had arrived and was busing tables and taking orders. Jack had just come in and was getting ready to take to the kitchen.

The bell above the door rang, and the two other Lorelais joined Laylee at the counter, the eldest still stuck on slightly cleaner versions of the previous night's Trojan jokes, despite Luke's admonishments to "quit it".

The breakfast rush dwindled to one table, so Will slumped onto a stool with an icepack to his throbbing eye, Luke wiped down the counter while he observed the girls, and Jack emerged from the kitchen to start work on dividing up the breakfast receipts.

The bell rang again, followed by an exuberant "Where's my girl?"

Laylee spun around on the stool and hopped down.

"Hi Grampa Christopher," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Want some mashed potatoes?"

"Umm, no, Lay, I'm okay. Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yup yup. Bag's right here. Oh, Grampa Christopher, guess what! We beat Woodbury last night, and there was a scout here for Jacky. And Mom, Nonna, and I had a red vines eating contest during the third quarter, which Luka said was silly, 'cause we knew Nonna was going to win all along."

"And did she?" Chris smiled at the wild girl.

"Duh."

"Yeah, Dad, 'duh'," Rory mimicked, casting a glance at her mother who was leaned over the counter in conversation with Luke, who grinned and shook his head at whatever she'd said and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Will, oblivious, continued to hold the ice pack to his eye, which hurt a whole hell of a lot more than he thought it would. Jack eyed Chris as warily as ever as he sorted. The Danes-Hayden relationship was one of necessity, bridged only by Rory and Laylee. That went for Lorelai, too, who recognized Chris's right to be involved in Rory's and Laylee's lives, but kept herself as distanced as cordially possible.

"Hey, kid," Chris smiled, kissing his daughter's cheek. "How's work going?"

"Well. I'm really busy."

"Understandable. Well, take a break this weekend. Put your feet up. Don't worry about this little one. I'll have her back by Sunday night, probably after dinner."

"I'm missing dinner?" Laylee pouted, since she always enjoyed Stars Hollow Sunday Night Dinners best.

"Yeah, sorry, kiddo, but tomorrow's the only day GiGi can come over, and she really wants to see you."

"Really? GiGi's gonna be there?"

"Yep," Chris smiled, picking up to duffle bag at Laylee's feet, brought over earlier by her mother. "Say goodbye to everyone; my car's right out front. 'Bye Rory, Lor, boys."

As he left, Jack and Will barely nodded in acknowledgement of his farewell, Jack immediately caught up in Laylee's forceful goodbye.

He remembered the complete and utter shock of the first time he'd met the twins.

_

* * *

_

_He hadn't seen or spoken to Lorelai since her parents' vow renewal. He still saw Rory, though not often, and his daughter never mentioned her mother in his presence. One weekend in the fall, a little after Rory's twenty-fifth birthday, when he knew she was still in town, he decided to drive out to Stars Hollow to surprise her and take her out to dinner. Respecting her wishes, he would make as little contact with her mother as possible, but at least this way he would have to at least see Lorelai Gilmore. _

_As he parked his car in front of the Gilmore home, he noticed a small blond child, bundled up in a blue plaid scarf and navy pea-coat, toddling at full speed towards him, a dog bounding behind, barking excitedly. Curious, he'd climbed out of his car just in time to hear a voice shout to the child and canine. _

_"Freeze! Both of you!"_

_The child complied a few yards from the curb, staring at the outsider standing in the street. He was young, Chris observed, still a toddler and unsteady on his feet at times. The dog, grey and up in his years, skidded to a halt as well, right beside the boy, tail wagging enthusiastically. The boy had an adorable, mischievous grin that seemed familiar and blond hair brushing his ears. Chris froze as he got a good look at the boy's eyes for the first time. Before he could recover, the boy began to take a few testing steps towards the curb, and consequently Chris, while the dog looked warily back towards the house, woofing a sort of warning to the boy. _

_"Jackman Gilmore Danes, what did Mommy just say?" a very familiar voice, closer this time, admonished. _

_Chris was still in shock. Even after all that, Lorelai and the diner man were not only still together, but probably married, and with a son! Why hadn't Rory told him? _

_Still not noticing the new arrival, Lorelai swooped in and grabbed the boy up, depositing him on her hip after kissing the top of his head. _

_"You know the rule, Jack. No playing in the street."_

_In response, the boy, called Jack apparently, merely stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on his mother's shoulder, his free hand pointing towards Chris. Lorelai followed her son's finger with her eyes._

_"Christopher! What… what are you doing here?"_

_The dog began to growl at Chris, hiding behind Lorelai's legs._

_Before Chris could answer, Luke interrupted, coming up behind her, also seemingly oblivious to Chris's presence. There was another boy in his arms, a replica of the one Lorelai held, except his plaid scarf was green. Twins!_

_"Lorelai, have you seen Will's loader? The red one? We looked everywhere, but… Chris…"_

_"Um, hi," was all Chris could manage. "Uh… wow… twins…"_

_"Daddy, who dat?" the second boy, Will, asked of his father, pointing as his brother had earlier. _

_"Sweetie, that's Rory's daddy," Lorelai explained, her voice gentle. "How about you and Jack go get Rory so she can see him?"_

_Will nodded enthusiastically, as did Jack, though less so. Mother and father each set down a son, both of whom took off back across the front yard, shouting: "Worwy! Worwy!" The dog loped off after them._

_"This is, uh, a surprise," Luke started, breaking the awkward silence, taking a step protectively closer to Lorelai, glancing at her as he asked his next question, "Did we know he was coming?"_

_"Nope."_

_"I was coming by to surprise Rory as a sort of belated birthday thing," Chris offered lamely. "Sorry. I guess I should've called first. I don't mean to intrude…"_

_"You're not intruding," Lorelai politely assured him, even managing a somewhat realistic smile. "Nothing going on here but backhoe-loaders and front-yard baseball." She nudged the wiffle ball at her feet with her toe. That must have been what Jack was after before he got distracted by the new arrival. _

_"Backhoe-loaders?" Chris asked, a little confused as to just what those were, and also more than a little uncomfortable, both with the situation and the death-glare Lorelai's husband (he was pretty sure by now that they were married: he'd seen the giant ring) was directing at him. _

_Lorelai chuckled a little, glancing towards Luke as if sharing a joke. "Among other construction equipment. I forgot; you have a little girl. Hey, speaking of which, where is Georgia?"_

_"Her grandma took her to the ballet this afternoon. Seems Sherry got her wish after all: GiGi is enamored with becoming a ballerina."_

_"Too bad she's not around to enjoy it."_

_She said that with such certainty that he knew Rory had filled her in on his life. So why hadn't she done the same for him?_

_Luke cleared his throat. "I, uh, guess we should invite you in. It's getting a little cold out here."_

_"Ooh! Maybe it'll snow!"_

_Luke rolled his eyes before affectionately humoring her with a "Yeah, maybe it will," as she threaded her arm through his, and they started to lead Chris back towards the house._

_"The boys are finally old enough to enjoy the snow this year."_

_"And catch hypothermia."_

_"Bah humbug," Lorelai teased, just as Rory came out of the front door, escorted on either side by a little brother pulling on her hands. _

_"All right, all right, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, I'm coming."_

_"Will, Jack, stop manhandling your sister," Luke scolded gruffly but warmly. The boys released Rory, who looked up in surprise upon recognizing her father. She glanced worriedly at Luke and Lorelai, who had turned their attention to the hungry sons who had pulled their father close to whisper in his ear. _

_"Okay, okay. One gingerbread man each. Let's go." He hefted a twin into each arm and carted them off into the house, their giggles audible long after they were out of sight. _

_"So, Lor… You're married." _

_Well, duh. _

_"Yep, three years." She unconsciously twirled her two rings around her finger with her thumb, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips._

_"And kids. Twins."_

_"Yep, twenty-nine months old." The smile was beginning to break free merely at the mention of her sons._

_"And a dog?" This one was quite a shocker._

_"Paul Anka," Lorelai grinned a little bigger. _

_"Rory's forgotten to mention any of this," Chris said, trying to stay calm. He looked to his daughter, who looked a little sheepish, but mostly in shock at the situation. It was getting a bit cold, as Luke had noted, but neither Gilmore (or, he guessed, neither Gilmore or Danes) made a move to go inside. _

_"Sorry, Dad. There never seemed a good time. It's a hard subject to work into conversation."_

_And, Chris knew, Rory didn't want him doing anything stupid to mess things up as he had attempted last time. _

_"The boys were at her graduation. Just a few weeks old," Lorelai supplied, the unspoken message of "But you weren't" hitting him loud and clear. _

_"Mommy! 'ook! Bread man one foot," one of the boys interrupted the conversation, though which one he couldn't tell since the boy was sans scarf, just little jeans and a long sleeved navy shirt. He was brandishing a one-legged gingerbread man, and had somehow managed to open the front door with one hand. _

_"Well, what happened to the other one, Will?"_

_Will grinned and pointed to his stomach. "Belly. Yummy."_

_"Oh, I bet. Can Mommy have his arm?"_

_"Mine!" Will objected, holding the coveted, and crummy, item against his chest, cheeks flushed with warmth and giddiness. _

_"You need to share, Will."_

_"Worwy." With that, he broke off the arm and offered it to his sister. _

_"Thank you, Will," Rory graciously accepted the crumbling gift with a smug smile towards her mother._

_"Fine. I'll eat the head."_

_Will looked horror stricken. "No!"_

_ "Okay, I'll eat your head."_

_ "NO!" Will giggle-shrieked, taking off inside, Lorelai quick on his heels, ready to swoop up and tickle._

_ "Hey, no eating your own young, lady!" Rory called after them. _

_ There was an awkward silence. _

_ "Sorry, Dad. I was just… protecting them. I thought if she wanted you to know, she would tell you."_

_ "She would." Which meant she didn't want him to know._

_ "You really hurt her last time, Dad."_

_ "I know. They're a beautiful family. Must take amazing Christmas card pictures…"_

_ "Yep." _

_ That was all he got?_

_ "So, um, forget about it, kid. I know now. I didn't expect her to be here pining for me when I showed up. The sons threw me for a loop, but I'll get over it. You wanna catch some dinner?"_

_ Rory agreed, and she quickly ducked inside to grab her coat. She returned and started towards his car. He followed her for a few moments, then glanced back over his shoulder to see three noses pressed against the living room window, one black and two pink. Behind that, he saw Luke wrap his arms around Lorelai's waist and pull her close as she rested her head on his shoulder, the tension visibly draining even from his distance. And something broke, deep down inside._

* * *

As he watched Laylee warmly embrace everyone in farewell, taking extra care to kiss her grandparents goodbye, he once again felt the same jealousy he had always felt towards Luke Danes, especially since that day. Luke had it all, everything Chris wanted, including the Gilmore girls.

Now Chris loved GiGi, but a part of him had always wanted a son to carry on the name. And Luke had two, twins no less, who were probably two of the nicest boys anyone would ever meet. And they were Lorelai's sons, the woman Chris had always envisioned eventually ending up with. Chris was also well aware of the special bond between Laylee and her Luka, something he had long ago given up on trying to match.

Laylee bounced out of the diner, and Chris was momentarily caught in what a genetic replica of Lorelai she was. Chris didn't need pictures to remember the ten-year-old Lorelai, and looking at Laylee was like being transported back forty years.

"Alright, Grampa Christopher. Let's get this show on the road."


	5. But I'm reflecting light

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. A little more L/L action for fellow addicts.**

**Chapter Five: But I'm reflecting light…**

Sunday night had arrived, which meant the elder Gilmores would be arriving at any moment. An ever-charming Natalie was setting the table, despite Lorelai's objections, and an increasingly nervous Jack had confined himself to the kitchen with his father, working out his anxiety on the turkey.

"Jack, the turkey's already dead," his father said gruffly, chopping the cucumbers and carrots for the evening's salad. "I think what they say about horses applies to poultry, too."

"I don't know. Better check Grandma's etiquette book," Jack replied, a tad hostile.

"Jack, your grandmother will love Natalie: she's respectful and polite, and amazing at that small talk thing."

"'Cause God forbid she love her for who she really is, because she's sweet and hilarious and talented. Or just because _I _love her. That should be enough."

"You love her, huh?"

"Ah jeez," Jack sighed, a phrase picked up from his father in childhood.

Luke just grinned at his son and continued chopping.

"Oh, boys!" came Lorelai's singsong voice from the dining room.

"You think she wants all of us, or just Will and I?" Jack asked, letting the oven door slam shut and setting the timer.

"You two," Rory answered for him, identifying Luke and Jack as the objects of Lorelai's search as the big sister entered the kitchen to grab the water pitcher from the refrigerator.

"What'd you do?"

"Me?" Jack objected, "You're the husband…"

"Mom wants you guys to carry the dining room table outside."

"Why?" Jack asked, since his father was shocked a bit speechless by the absurdity of his wife's mind.

"Because the patio table is too small for all of us," Lorelai answered for herself, entering the kitchen just briefly.

"It's October. Why would we eat outside? It'll be cold by the time we get halfway through the salad."

"We'll skip salad; salads are gross anyway."

Luke sighed as his wife bubbled her way out of the kitchen again, following her after he pulled Jack aside and told him to just keep cooking.

"Lorelai, we're _not_ eating on the back porch."

"Ohh, yes, we are."

"Why?"

"Because I _like_ our back porch. And because I want to see my mom shiver all night."

"And then she'll be miserable and make things worse for Jack and Natalie."

"But… " she pouted.

"Are you _ever_ going to grow up?" Luke asked, resisting the pull of the pout.

"Uhh, no."

He sighed, running a hand through his thinning, graying hair. "Natalie's already set the table nice, and Jack's going crazy in the kitchen. Let's ease his nerves a little bit and just do this night as quick and easy as possible." He held up a hand to stave off the "_Dirty!_" her lips were forming around. "You know Jack and Emily don't get along at all."

"How can she not love our baby boy?" Lorelai asked, arms crossed over her chest now. "I still don't get that."

"They're very different people. She doesn't like me, either."

"But you suck up."

"To make life easier. Jack believes he shouldn't have to try with his grandmother. And he has a valid point. He's sixteen; he can handle his relationship with his grandma. We just shouldn't make it any harder."

Lorelai sighed in defeat. "I know… I just love torturing my mother. Especially because all we're gonna hear all night is how we shouldn't've let Christopher take Laylee on a Sunday, because Sundays are her days. Can you say 'God complex'?"

"God complex," Luke deadpanned.

She laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Lorelai, _we_ didn't let Laylee go to Boston this weekend: Rory did. She's allowed to do that. She's the mom. But she has to deal with the consequences of that, not us."

"All right, Burger Boy," she smiled, in the tone so often mimicked by their granddaughter. "We'll leave the table how it is."

* * *

Sunday nights had come to be the highlights of Richard Gilmore's weeks. It was on those nights that he got to spend one evening in the uninterrupted company of his entire family, from his wife down to his rambunctious great granddaughter, who was as much a puzzle to him as his daughter had been in her youth. He particularly enjoyed Sunday Night Dinners in Stars Hollow, in that home which was filled with the most pure sense of comfort and family Richard had ever encountered. The meals were made with love by his son-in-law and grandson, not by some cook who crafted only for the money. The conversation ranged from the hilariously ridiculous (often supplied by Lorelai or Laylee) to the intellectually stimulating (stemming mostly from Will and Rory) to the passionately intense (sports commentary provided by Luke and the boys).

Retired for about as long as boys had been alive, Richard had come to understand that there were many things more important than business and society; family was the most important of these, the actual people themselves, not the name. This personality shift had its roots before Lorelai and Luke were married, but was influenced mostly by knowledge of the twins' impending arrival. Even now, with memories fading along with hearing, eyesight, and hair, the moment he knew they were on the way remained fresh and clear in his mind.

* * *

_The early December air was ripe for fresh snow, and Richard was glad he was inside the warm dining room of the Dragonfly Inn instead of out in that chill. He was waiting to have lunch with his daughter, a now weekly appointment since Friday dinners were permanently on hiatus. The entire family had at least been on speaking terms since the months leading up to Luke and Lorelai's April wedding, but no one wanted to push it too far. _

_She breezed into the room in her Lorelai way, today seeming to glow even more than usual. Gracefully seating herself, she inquired after his well-being with the grin not faltering even once. He was amazed at how much happier she had been even since the wedding over six months previous, with her beloved daughter now once again speaking to her and a new husband to live a life with. _

"_Okay…" she took a deep breath mid-entrée, setting down her fork for a moment. "I have something important to say."_

_Richard paused as well, laying aside his fork and turning serious, hoping to God that this was not the other shoe dropping on their relatively peaceful year. _

"_Alright…"_

"_Daddy…" she started. He melted. She took another deep breath and placed her hand lightly on her stomach. "Daddy, I'm pregnant."_

_If he hadn't already set aside the fork, it would've clattered onto the table. He had heard those words before, and they had struck absolute terror into him. This time, though, everything was different._

"_Luke wanted to be here to tell you, too, which is why I was a little late. I gave him a few minutes leeway, but he called and said he had a pickle emergency and couldn't make it. Apparently pickles are very important in the diner business…" She trailed off as she met her father's shocked gaze. "Dad, you gotta tell me what you're thinking, or I'm going to start rambling about pickles again…"_

"_This is amazing," was all Richard could manage, his voice thick with emotion. "How… how far?"_

"_Sixteen weeks. We're due in early June."_

"_I… I am so happy for you, Lorelai. Both you and Luke," he told her sincerely, reaching his hand across the table to hers. Over the past year he had been amazed at how easily she spoke in the 'we' form when referring to her life with Luke. " I cannot wait to be a grandfather again."_

_She smiled, glowing perhaps more vibrantly now that all nervousness was gone. "Well, good, Dad, because there's one more thing I have to tell you about this."_

"_Oh?"_

_She squeezed his hand._

"_We're having twins."_

_After a pause to let this knowledge set in, Richard let out a hearty laugh. _

"_My goodness, Lorelai, but this is wonderful news. Twins! Nicely done, Lucas."_

"_Dad!" she objected, cheeks actually flushing, pulling her hand away._

_He chuckled and picked up his utensil to finish his lunch. They passed the rest of their meal smiling and making easy conversation about the impending arrivals. As they were polishing off dessert, the father-to-be entered the dining room from the entrance behind Lorelai, so that Richard could see him but Lorelai could not. The new husband's eyes genuinely lit up when he spotted his wife, and he made his way over to the table, pausing to kiss his wife quickly before shaking his father-in-law's hand and greeting him. _

"_Did you tell him?" Luke asked quietly of Lorelai. She nodded, and he grinned._

"_I hear congratulations are in order, Lucas."_

"_Thank you, Richard. We're really excited."_

"_He was praising your virility earlier," Lorelai informed her husband as he pulled up a third chair._

"_Ah jeez!" _

_She laughed at Luke's embarrassed exclamation and blushing face, threading her fingers through his. _

_Fifteen minutes and two pieces of pie (both Lorelai's) later, Richard excused himself, kissing his daughter's cheek and again passing on his congratulations. He went home to tell his wife, having agreed with Lorelai that this was the best way to go about informing her. Emily hid her shock well, but he knew her well enough to see that she was upset. That evening had been the first of many arguments the two had shared about their grandsons._

_

* * *

_

Hands pushed into his pockets and brown corduroy jacket pulled around his body, Will waited on the front porch for his grandparents to arrive. He could hear his father and mother bickering affectionately, his brother banging edgily around the kitchen, and his sister talking easily with Natalie.

He took a deep breath in, the crisp October air filling and comforting his lungs. Last night had been a perfect night for football, and his Chilton teammates had played well. Just not well enough. They'd fallen 21-17, and at the risk of seeming self-centered, Will felt more than a little guilty.

He missed it. One night and he already missed the thrill of the game, the sprints towards the end zone with the fall air burning his lungs, mind focused solely on catching that football and touching that goal line. He missed the cheers of his fellow students, the invigorating rush of adoration. Will would be the first to admit that he was a showboater, but what he loved most about his sports was the way they had of taking him away from everything, giving his mind a single focus instead of the swirling chaos of thought so often filling his brain. Perhaps this punishment was going to be even harder than he had first imagined.

He saw the Lexus turn onto Peach Street and walked down the steps and to the curb to meet them. Gentlemanly, he opened the passenger door for his grandma and offered her his hand, pulling her from the car.

"Good evening, William," Emily greeted him, pausing just momentarily as she noticed his fading black eye. "It's so nice to see you twice in one weekend."

"It's always wonderful to see you, Grandma," Will smiled, releasing her hand as she climbed the stairs and greeted his parents.

Richard shook his eldest grandson's hand and patted his back. "I would like to thank you, William, for speaking with your grandmother yesterday."

"Not a problem, Grandpa. Natalie's great, and Jack's crazy about her, so I don't want Jack and Grandma's differences to mess this up," Will answered. The conversation they were referencing was supposed to have taken place on Friday afternoon, as planned by Will and Richard on the phone Thursday night. The fight, however, had postponed it until Saturday night before the Chilton game, the only time Will had been allowed out of the house, since his parents thought it would be a good idea to have to face his peers.

"Well then, let's meet this girl, shall we?"

Jack and Natalie were waiting on the porch, speaking to each other lowly as they waited for the other two. The rest had already gone inside, the introduction going quite well so far. Jack whispered something in her ear, and Natalie's face broke out into a grin, an answering smile claiming Jack's lips as well.

"Grandpa," Jack continued to smile, extending his hand warmly. "I'd like you to meet Natalie Makepeace. Nat, this is my grandpa, Richard Gilmore."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Gilmore," Natalie said sweetly, "I've heard some crazy stories about your adventures with these two."

"Oh, they do keep me young, these boys. And I have heard very good things about you, Miss Makepeace. Especially from Jack."

The young couple blushed at that.

"Well, Jack and Luke made a great dinner, so we should probably get in there before they let Lorelai eat all of it."

Richard laughed at that, immediately taking to the young brunette with the easy smile.

"Lead the way, then. Now, Natalie, if you tell me a little more about yourself, perhaps I'll share a few embarrassing stories about these boys," Richard offered her his arm and leaned in conspiratorially as he escorted her to the dinner table.

"I think Grandpa's moving in on your woman, Jack."

"Ah, jeez. You want another black eye?"

"Going, going!" Will threw up his hands in defense and hurried inside, Jack closing the door behind them.

* * *

"What a charming girl Jack has discovered," Richard shared excitedly with Lorelai later that evening as the family enjoyed a more relaxed post-dinner cup of coffee. The father and daughter occupied the couch in the living room, Emily in the chair across from them. Will had been stationed at the piano for the past twenty minutes, and Luke and Rory talked softly in the chairs at the other end of the living room. Jack and Natalie had excused themselves a few minutes before so that he could walk her home. "And an amazing voice, as well."

While Will had played, Natalie had been coaxed into singing along, not too hard for her considering she took voice lessons and practiced every day. Will and Natalie actually had their little jam sessions quite often, each broadening the other's repertoire. Jack was pretty sure that if she were to start flipping burgers, his family would permanently replace him with her. She played big sister to Laylee and little sister to Rory, fellow musician to Will, co-conspirator to Lorelai and companion in sanity to Luke. If she could cook, he would be obsolete!

"Wow, Dad. I think that's the first time I've ever seen you initially like anyone any of us has dated."

Richard good-naturedly ignored his daughter's comment. "And you, Emily? What did you think of Jack's friend?"

"She's very pretty. Very sweet."

For some reason, that didn't sound like a compliment.

"What does her father do again? I remember it was quite interesting," Richard shifted the attention away from his wife.

"Noah's a professor of music theory. He's taking a sabbatical from Yale to compose."

"Yale! Amazing. But I thought she said they moved here from Baltimore."

"He taught at Peabody until recently, then Yale hired him away, giving him a year's sabbatical before he starts teaching again."

"He must be quite a teacher, then. And her mother?"

"Umm, I think Scarlett was a nurse until Natalie's little brother Connor was born; now she doesn't work. She told me she would probably go back next fall, after Nat starts driving. Connor's eight and probably more in love with Jack than Natalie is. He's actually taking piano lessons from Will, since Noah says they bicker too much for him to teach him."

"Fascinating. You spend a great deal of time with them, then?"

"We've had each other over for dinner a couple times. Will and Connor get along well, Jack and Natalie look all 'I love you more' at each other, and Noah and Scarlett are interesting people."

"Is he a talented composer?"

"Will thinks so," Lorelai answered with a shrug, "I couldn't tell the difference."

"One of those starving artist-types, I assume," Emily put in two more of her cents.

"Umm, no, actually. His family's one of the old Maryland plantation families. I think Natalie said her grandma's a member of the DAR."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as the door opened and Jack reentered the house.

"Well, now that Jack's back, we better head home to Hartford," Richard broke up the tension between mother and daughter. "Next week at our house, yes?"

Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes.

The remaining Danes' (plus one Gilmore) were gathered in the kitchen, Lorelai and Will working on the dishes, Luke, Jack, and Rory sitting around the table.

"So, that wasn't too bad…" Jack started.

Everyone else started to laugh, the last of the tension draining away in the comfortable bubble this family had created.

"Natalie is eating free all week for the way she handled your grandma, Jack," Luke assured him.

"Umm, Dad, Jack already lets her eat free," Will tattled.

"Thanks, Will," Jack grumbled, ducking away from his father's gaze. "Hey, it's weird to take money from your girlfriend."

Luke just shook his head.

Then they heard a car door slam outside, little feet running up the front steps, and the heavy front door pushing open.

"Hell-o!"

"That's my cue," Rory smiled, catching the girl as she flew into the room. "Hello, baby. Did you have a good time with Grampa Christopher and GiGi?"

"Oh yeah. They even took me to Mass in one of the old Catholic churches in the North End. That's the Italian section of Boston. Ever been there, Mom? It's so cool, and the food is _sooo_ good. Best Italian food I've had over here. And I could talk to all the old ladies after Mass, in Italian. It was just awesome."

The exhausted quintet let Laylee bubble on about her weekend for a few minutes before Laylee and Rory headed back to their house. After being sure to kiss all her boys and her Nonna, Laylee bounced out of the door, quickly followed by her mother.

"Wanna take bets on how many Cokes Christopher let her drink on the way down here? Because that's a Gilmore on caffeine if I've ever seen one," Luke asked his family, looking first to Jack across from him, who looked even more tired now that the whirlwind had blown away, then over to Lorelai and Will, who had just finished putting away the dishes.

"I'm just glad she's not sleeping here tonight," Will laughed, covering a yawn that quickly spread to the rest of his family.

"And on that note, I'm off to bed," Jack said sleepily. Will agreed, and the boys took their leave for the night, though not before kissing their mother.

"He has the right to spoil her a little," Lorelai said, in reference to Christopher, laying aside her dishtowel. "He doesn't get to see her a lot. You spoil her, and you see her everyday."

"I don't spoil her," Luke objected, pulling his wife towards their bedroom.

"Mhmm… Whatever you say, _Luka,_" Lorelai teased, affecting their granddaughter's voice. " '_Luka! Come fix me!'_"

"Okay, so _maybe_ I have a problem saying no to Gilmore women," Luke acquiesced, making sure he shut out all of the lights and locked all of the doors as he did every night, Lorelai following him as he made the rounds.

"Just a slight one," she smiled, fingers laced through his.

"Ah jeez, I forgot to close the garage. Go on to bed; I'll be right in."

"Alright, hon," she yawned, then flirted in her ever-youthful manner, "I'm not sure how long I can stay awake though…"

He shook his head with a small grin, and she climbed up to the master bedroom to get ready for bed, picking up discarded books, shirts, and shoes on the way, all of which belonged to her boys. After dumping the belongings in their respective rooms (and waving to a phone-glued Jack and throwing a dirty sock at a teeth-brushing Will), Lorelai made her way into the room she and Luke had shared for the past ten years. She went through the bathroom routine and was halfway through when Luke entered. They easily fell into a well-practiced groove of sharing counter space.

As she reached into her dresser to retrieve her pajamas, she noticed her three favorite snapshots lined up in frames. The first was of Rory visiting her in the hospital when the boys were born, when her firstborn had cheekily (and excitedly) shown up decked out in an "I'm the big sister!" T-shirt to hold her new siblings, bearing "It's a boys!" T-shirts for the new parents. Luke still wore his (underneath the flannel) on the boys' birthday every year.

The second was taken (without her knowledge) when the twins were eleven months old, in front of the diner. The whole Danes family was standing by the truck, Jack, as always, attached to Lorelai's hip and Will, as always, attached to Luke's. It had been a long day of running errands all around town and solving crises at the Dragonfly for Jack and Lorelai, and Mommy was more than a little stressed. Luke and Will had come to greet them as they returned the truck, complete with coffee-to-go for Mommy and milk-to-go for Jack. The drinks, however, were set down on the truck when the picture was taken, since (while the boys made silly faces at each other and giggled from their perches) Luke had put his free hand on her hip and pulled her close, resting his forehead on hers and willing her with a soft smile to relax. The instant after the picture was taken, Will had noticed Kirk (the photographer) and proceeded to break out into hysterical sobs, which was his usual reaction to Kirk until kindergarten. Jack had taken his brother's cue, the drinks becoming casualties of the tandem tantruming and Mommy and Daddy breaking into uncontrollable laughter as Kirk ran away.

The third was of Luke sleeping on the couch of the Crap Shack, the six-year-old twins sacked out on his legs, a newborn Laylee snoozing on his chest, and a very old Paul Anka resting his head on Luke's shoulder. Rory had taken the photo while Lorelai was at work and emailed it to her mother with the caption "Naptime at the Crap Shack, wish you were here!" _Six of my seven favorite people, _she thought, a tinge of sorrow as she remembered her neurotic dog.

"Hey, Luke?" she cried into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't you think it's time for a new puppy?"

Luke sighed and flopped into bed in his sweatpants and T-shirt. "Lorelai…"

"Luuuuke… It's been six years! And the boys are going to college soon, and we'll be lonely…"

"A puppy? What are we going to name him, Neil Sedaka?"

Lorelai continued to pout as she slid into bed beside him.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Luke asked, pulling her closer to him so her cheek rested on his chest, his chin on the top of her head.

"Spoil sport."

"Crazy lady."

"Hey, what happened to the love?"

Luke sighed and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Ooh! Found it!" she teased sleepily, and he smiled knowing she would never grow up completely.


	6. I rode the pain down

**Author's Note: Short, yes, I know, and I apologize. Important, though. We hear the story of Laylee's daddy (Uncle Sally as the boys called him) and have another heart-to-heart with young William (Introspective chap, ain't he? Where the hell did he get that from?)**

**Chapter Six: I wrote the pain down…**

Rory watched Laylee tumble out of the car and up the front porch steps.

"Hey, Lay?" she called after her daughter, who paused in mid-stride, looking back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I talked to Mrs. Clare yesterday."

Laylee's head slowly spun back the other way, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Mom…"

"Laylee, you're a smart kid!"

The girl said nothing, still frozen in place.

"You could so easily ace all of your classes."

"Mom, I'm passing," Laylee offered.

"You should be doing better than that."

"It's boring, Mom! I know it all, the homework's too easy to do, and there're better things I can be doing."

"Like what?"

"Helping the team out at practice, learning from Aunt Sookie in the kitchen, helping Nonna out at the desk…"

"Laylee… you can't blow off homework to do that stuff. That stuff's extra, and everyone appreciates you doing it, but not at the expense of your homework."

"I don't _like _homework, Mom. It's stupid and pointless. I don't want to do it. I pass all my tests without it."

"It doesn't matter that you don't _want_ to do it, Lay. You have to. Bring your grades up, or you don't get to do any of that. That starts with you coming home every day after school and doing your homework before anything else."

"Mom!" Laylee spun around, eyes wide with indignant horror. "Mom, I go to Luke's after school _every day_. They _expect_ me there."

Rory stood her ground, feeling sick to her stomach at the fight this had turned into. She crossed her arms over her middle and said:

"I'm sorry, Laylee. Those are the new rules."

"They're stupid!"

"Go inside and get ready for bed. I'll be in to tuck you in in a minute."

"I can tuck myself in," the impetuous Gilmore informed her mother, turning heel and flinging the door open.

Tears pricked Rory's eyes, but she held them back. How had her mother done such a good job of raising her, but she could barely make her own daughter listen without getting into a screaming match? She worked to keep them comfortable, and her job happened to take her out of town. She sighed and retrieved Laylee's duffle from the car, climbing the stairs to the Crap Shack. After closing and locking the door behind her, she picked up the phone to check voicemail. In the process, she noticed the picture of Laylee, Luke, and Lorelai taken last year at one of the school plays a delayed flight had kept Rory from attending.

Would they have handled the grades differently? Lorelai had never had to bother Rory about her studies, but Rory vaguely remembered Jack having a similar opinion of homework in his early academic career. Or maybe, just the suggestion of improved grades from the grandparents would've produced a much better result.

Rory felt sick again, that sad, sinking feeling settling in her stomach. She had lost everyone important to her, even her mother at one point, and now she was losing her beloved baby girl. Could she even turn to Lorelai without seeming jealous? Her mother's comments on changing jobs came back to her, but Rory just didn't know if she could give up on the dream she had worked so hard to reclaim.

"Mom?" Laylee interrupted her thoughts in a small voice, emerging from the bathroom in her pjs, Oreo print. She padded over to where Rory had seated herself moments earlier on the couch, climbing up into Rory's lap. Obviously aware of her mother's pain, Laylee wrapped her arms around her neck, head tucked on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled, Mommy."

That sensitive heart beating in Laylee's chest, the close attenuation to her mother's feelings, was the Salvatore in their beautiful little girl. Laylee was so very Lorelai, with such strong Luke influences, that it was hard to see anyone else in her. But there were moments, such as this one, when Salvatore d'Arielli shown brightly within the daughter he'd never known.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just… Try, please? If you get your grades up, you can start doing your homework at Luke's."

"Alright, Mom," Laylee capitulated, a bit of annoyance still barely perceptible in her voice, lips pressed against her mother's neck.

"Okay, let's get you into bed. You have school in the morning."

Laylee untangled her limbs from her mother's and hurried off to her room, Rory in tow.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, Lay?"

"Can you tell me more about Papa tonight?"

Rory hid the sharp burst in her heart well, though she knew her daughter detected the faintest hints of it.

"Sure. Like what?" Rory asked as Laylee climbed under the covers.

"Tell me how you met him."

"Laylee, it's always this one!" Rory grinned a little sadly.

"It's my favorite," Laylee explained, settling her head onto the pillow.

"All right. The short version."

"Goody."

"So I was on assignment in Rome, at the US Embassy. Papa was a reporter for the _Il Quotidiano_, reporting on the embassy too. All the reporters hung out at this little café across the…"

"Via Vittorio Veneto," Laylee chimed in with her sweet little accent.

"Right, across the street. And we all ate wonderful meals every day at that little café."

"And Papa always made sure to sit next to you."

"He would only speak to me in English…"

"And insisted you answer him in Italian."

"Right. Soon he was showing me around Rome and Tuscany and Naples… I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"_Luka-and-Nonna in love,_" Laylee emphasized.

"Right," Rory confirmed, smiling at the reference, "Luka-and-Nonna in love."

"Which is pretty huge."

"Hey, who's telling this story?"

Laylee giggled and made show of zipping her lips.

"Much better. What _really_ made me realize I loved him was when he came back to Stars Hollow with me and met your uncles. Those three got along so well… They're my baby brothers, and if they loved him that much and he could love them that much…"

"You were gone. What about Luka and Nonna? Did they like him?"

Rory shot her daughter a playful exasperated look at the interruption.

"Oh, they loved him, especially because he offered to watch the four-year-old boys while I went out with your grandparents. Back then, your uncles were _quite_ a handful."

"Back then?" Laylee snorted.

Rory grinned. "Nine months later, Papa proposed."

"And three months later, you found out about me."

"And all your Papa could do for the next three months was talk to my tummy…"

"In Italian…"

"And tell you how very excited he was for you to enter the world and how much he loved you already."

"Papa was good man," Laylee yawned again, eyelids drooping, dangerously close to sleep.

"Your Papa was a great man, _tesoro_," Rory gave a watery smile as she carefully formed the Italian endearment Salvatore used to murmur to her stomach while they drifted off to sleep. She tucked the covers up under their shared dream's sleepy chin and dropped a kiss on her forehead before taking her leave.

* * *

Detention: Day Three.

"All right, boys. How do you feel about gardening?"

From beside Will, Greg Matthews groaned, summoning a faint smirk to Will's face.

"Sounds great, Miss Rosa," Will charmed, still managing to look dashing in his practice clothes as he gentlemanly took the tools from the middle aged custodian.

Greg remained still, and Will figured the spoiled bastard had never gotten those manicured hands dirty. Will, on the other hand, had been helping his dad outdoors for as long as he could remember.

"The clippers are for the bushes. The flowerbeds need weeding. You have one hour. Be quick," Miss Rosa ordered with the precision, and command, of a drill sergeant, her heavily accented English not detracting from the image. Having issued her instructions, she sauntered away, leaving the two juniors in the front courtyard to serve out the halfway point of their punishment.

"You heard the nice lady, Matthews," Will said, tossing a pair of heavy work gloves at his companion. "There. Wouldn't want you messing up the manicure."

"Shut the hell up, Danes."

Will rolled his eyes at the unoriginal comeback and picked up the clippers to begin his task. Ten minutes into their labor, Greg ventured into conversation.

"So, Danes, how's your mom?"

Will froze mid-clip, feeling the tension seize his muscles and the heat rush to his head. He remained silent, fighting the urge to use the clippers a little more violently. Greg continued to poke.

"What about your sister?"

Will kept clipping, though each snip had a little more force behind it than before. Behind him, Greg smirked and stood up.

"So you can be all tough until you get caught by the Headmaster? What, you scared of disappointing him again? Scared you won't be his pet anymore?"

Will ignored him.

"I mean, I understand why you were upset earlier. I'd be touchy too if my mom were a slut."

"That's it!"

Will threw down the clippers and turned to face the defamer. Then his father flashed before his eyes. The love and trust and pride Luke had always placed in him, no matter what, stayed his fists.

"C'mon, Danes, hit me!"

"Go to hell, Matthews," Will replied coldly, turning to retrieve the hedge clippers.

Greg scoffed and stalked off, probably to tell one of his cronies what a wuss Will was.

As soon as Greg was gone, someone interrupted Will's work.

"I think that's enough for today, Will. You should go on home."

"What? Mr. Medina, I've got an hour and a half left, and then I go to practice."

"Go home and be with your family, Will," Max urged again, hands in his pockets and brow knitted thoughtfully. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Sir?"

"I saw what just happened. A lesser man would've swung."

"I should've swung," Will said, disgusted in himself. "He insulted my mom."

"He was trying to get a rise out of you and get you in more trouble, and you didn't take the bait. I'd say you learned your lesson."

"I'd say I was a wimp, but see it however you want."

"You got in a lot of fights as a kid, didn't you?"

Will nodded, setting down the clippers and taking a seat on the nearby bench.

"But you don't have any fights in your Chilton records."

"I haven't hit anyone since the summer before freshman year."

Max said nothing, waiting for his pupil to continue.

"It was Jack. I hit Jack. We'd been picking at each other all summer, mostly because I was trying to push him away."

"And why is that?"

"Jack and I are _really_ close, Mr. Medina. We always have been. And we were in all our classes together all through elementary school and junior high. We played on all the same sports teams, had all the same friends."

"And then?"

"He didn't want to come here. My whole childhood I dreamed about following in Rory's footsteps here. School in Stars Hollow was great; everyone knew me and stuff, but it was pretty boring. Now, Jack… he's not much a scholar, at least not in the Chilton sense. The part of school he liked was the sports, playing for the hometown team. As much as he pretends otherwise, he _likes_ bringing Stars Hollow glory. He loves that town; it's all he wants out of life. And it's all he's ever wanted. So he wanted to go to Stars Hollow High, throw for the Fighting Minutemen, and I wanted to come here. I just expected him to follow me, so when he said he wasn't, and Mom and Dad supported him in that, I was pretty upset. It used to feel weird going to school without him when he was home sick for the day, so the thought of going without him _every_ day just unnerved me."

"So you pushed him away so it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Right."

"And this lead to a fight?"

"Yeah. We were arguing about it. We're both stubborn as hell, and my temper got the best of me. I punched him. In the face. He swung back, naturally, and it became a full out boxing match. Two townspeople had to pull us apart and throw us into the diner. I'd never seen my parents look so horrified. I thought my dad was going to be sick. Here were their sons, beating the shit out of each other in the middle of town square. I mean, we were brothers, family…" Will trailed off, looking up at his mentor. "Jack never told them who threw the first punch, and I was too ashamed to admit that I had done it. I felt so bad afterwards that I didn't throw another punch until last Friday. I always tried to control my temper. But when Greg started…"

"I understand. Your temper is your demon, Will, and we all have demons to struggle with. They're a part of what makes us who we are. And I happen to think you are handling yours very well. Now go home: hang out with your brother."

Will snorted a little at that. "If I can pull him off of his girlfriend."

Max laughed. "Can't keep their hands off of each other?"

"Dear God, no. It's pretty disgusting."

"I know how that is."

"Please don't elaborate: you were engaged to my mother, and I'd rather not have to go to therapy."

"I'll stop there," Max assured him, offering his hand to help Will off of the bench. "I'll vouch for you with Miss Rosa and Coach. Just get on home."

"Yes, sir," Will agreed, shaking Max's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow, Headmaster."


	7. Got off and looked up

**Author's Note: Another fairly short one, and I apologize for that. I just wanted to keep the Stars Hollow First Annual Father-Daughter/Mother-Son Ball in its own chapter. Also, this story includes the events of the show up to The Prodigal Daughter, except for anything involving Christopher. I'm not sure how the April thing is going to pan out, so I'm not sure if she'll be included, but I do know that in this story, Lorelai cut off all contact with Chris from the vow renewal until the boys were two. **

**Chapter Seven: Got off and looked up…**

Luke and Jack piled into the truck Saturday evening to go retrieve their dates for that night's town event. Will, who had spent the day running around celebrating the end of his punishment and Chilton's victory without him the night before, was escorting Lorelai from their house, each dressed to the nines and fully embracing the formal attire of the evening.

The two more reserved Danes men climbed the steps of the Crap Shack and knocked on the door with flowers in hand.

"Hi guys," Rory smiled as she opened the door and greeted each with a kiss on the cheek. "Come on in. We're almost done primping."

They entered the house and waited on the couch, each extremely uncomfortable in their suits.

"So good game last night," Luke praised as they waited for the girls. "Don't know if I got a chance to talk to you about that last night since you got in so late."

"The damn bus took like an hour longer to get here from Litchfield than everyone else. Not sure why, though," Jack griped. "But thanks. It wasn't one of my best, but I thought it went pretty well."

"That was nice fake in the third quarter."

Jack smiled. "That was a plan Grayson and I came up with on the bus ride there, actually."

"Well, it worked."

"All right," Rory interrupted, calling from the stairs. "Drum roll, please."

Luke and Jack stood up in anticipation, but made no sound.

"Jacky! Drum roll!" Laylee cried.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, Luke smirking at him as the boy leaned down and beat out an awkward drum roll on the coffee table.

With that, Laylee scampered down the stairs, her curls (even tighter than usual) bouncing with every step, though she was careful not to step on her pretty red dress.

"You look stunning," Jack complimented, stealing a line Will used on about every girl he met. He handed over the flowers with a bow, and Laylee took them with a curtsy before giggling and throwing her arms around his waist.

"You look cute, too, Jacky," Laylee assured him. "Mom, do we have a vase?"

"In the third cabinet to the left," Rory informed, taking the flowers from Luke with a smile. "Get me one, too."

Laylee hurried back in with two vases filled with water, just spilling a little bit before she set them down on the coffee table.

"Look, Mom! The flowers Luka got you match your dress. Luka, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Luke told her, looking from the pink Gerbera daisies to Rory's dress.

"Very lucky. Can we go now?" Laylee begged, slipping her hand into Jack's. "I wanna see Nonna's dress and Will's tux. Did they let you see them yet?"

"Yep," Jack laughed. "They match."

"No way! Will has a purple vest and bowtie?"

Luke nodded. "And it gets better."

"Ooh, I can't wait. Do you have the camera, Mom?"

"Right here," Rory confirmed as she placed the camera in her handbag. "Let's get on the road."

The quartet made their way out to the car and to the main square, where the bash was taking place. The girls each had a wrap with them to fend off the fall bite in the air.

Sure enough, a matching Will and Lorelai greeted them exuberantly, already having started the party. Will's ensemble included a cane, white gloves, and bowler hat. The latter was a throwback to when he was younger and wore the bowler Rory had sent home from England wherever he went. Lorelai, on Will's arm, wore a deep purple evening gown with her hair curled like Laylee's and a smile plastered on her face.

"C'mon, slow pokes, you're missing the fun!" Lorelai hurried them as Jack and Luke helped their dates out of the car.

"Wow, you guys look awesome!" Laylee gushed, still hanging onto Jack's hand as she surveyed the lighted square.

"You look snazzy yourself, Miss Gilmore," Lorelai smiled and hugged her granddaughter.

"Of course. It's genetic."

Lorelai laughed. "All right. Let's get this party started. Now, for all of you under 21, what's the rule?"

"Stay away from the punch," Jack, Will, and Laylee recited in unison.

"Well done, troops," Lorelai praised.

The family paired off and moved about the festivities, even Jack and Luke relaxing amidst the general gaiety.

Laylee and Jack immediately went to the refreshment table to get Laylee one of Aunt Sookie's cookies. There Natalie met up with them, dressed in a beautiful black and pale pink strapless dress that made Jack swallow hard.

"Wow, Nat, you look…"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jack," Natalie teased as she playfully covered Laylee's eyes and kissed him hello.

"Alright, alright, less kissy-kissy," Laylee groaned.

"Well, you, young lady, look absolutely beautiful tonight," Natalie turned to embrace the little girl. "Is he being a good date so far?"

"Thanks. Yup. Seems you trained him well."

"I like to think so."

"Where's your dad?" Laylee questioned.

"On the dance floor with my mom and Connor, probably doing trying to break dance," Natalie shuddered. "I just saw Lorelai and Will. They look great! Will's such a playboy."

Jack looked over to the dance floor where his mom and brother had taken up residence with their usual eccentricity.

"They're pretty crazy, huh?" Jack smiled.

"Just a bit," Natalie agreed.

"Let's go dance with them!" Laylee cried excitedly.

"Uh, I dunno, Lay…"

"C'mon, Jacky! You're my date!" She looked up at him with a Lorelai pout, and he succumbed.

"All right, but if Miss Patty tries to dance with me, you two have to save me."

"Okay," Laylee agreed happily, dragging her uncle towards the dance floor, making sure to brightly greet everyone they met on the way. A few yards from the floor, they were intercepted by the Bellevilles, including Davey and Martha.

"Hey guys!" Sookie greeted with much excitement, embracing Jack and Laylee quickly. "Look who came into town to escort us!"

Jack smiled as he greeted his childhood playmates, a handshake for Davey and a hug for Martha.

"How's college life treating you, Marty?" he questioned of the UConn freshman.

The blue-eyed red head grinned. "Oh, it's just awesome! You should come over and visit sometime. It's pretty close."

"Will do."

"I hear you're keeping the team together for me," Davey, a former SHHS linebacker and current Quinnipiac junior, said playfully.

"He's doing better than that, Davey!" Laylee assured proudly. "We're going to the championship _again_ this year. I don't remember _you_ going to any championships games."

"Down girl," Jack teased.

They talked to the Bellevilles for a few more minutes before Laylee insisted the trio head to the dance floor as originally planned.

There they spent the rest of the night, intermittently allowing Jack a few minutes of rest at one of the scattered tables. It was towards the end of the event, while Laylee danced with Connor and Natalie danced with her father, that Jack walked past his brother, who had danced with every female in attendance that night already, even Miss Patty, just as Will leaned over to whisper something in Aunt Liz's ear. She laughed and whispered something back, and Will kissed her cheek as he walked towards the DJ booth, first running into Jack.

"What are you up to, Will?" Jack asked, a teasing smile barely upturning his lips.

"Well… you remember the story, right?"

"Will, we grew up down the street from Miss Patty, there've been _hundreds_ of stories."

Will ignored the sarcasm. "The story of Mom and Dad's first dance."

"Okay, yeah."

"It was at Aunt Liz and Uncle TJ's wedding, _their_ first dance as husband and wife."

"Right."

"So, I was thinking, Mom and Dad have been really busy lately and don't really get enough alone time. They seem to not be as close."

"Will, what are you talking about? Our parents are freakishly close. Like, they've been known to still make out like teenagers close. Like, I'm absolutely terrified to knock on their closed bedroom door close. Like…"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. Less disgusting mental imagery. My point is: it's still nice to give them a little romantic moment every now and then. So I asked Aunt Liz what the name of the song was, since she obviously remembers the first song she danced to at her wedding."

"And now you're going to go request it."

"Nope, _we're_ going to request it."

Jack sighed, "All right. Get to it, Cupid."

Will tipped his hat with a wink and mounted the DJ platform to whisper something in Kirk's ear. Kirk nodded, and Will hopped down from the booth, grabbing Jack's arm as he continued past him.

"Where're we going?"

"To see their faces when they first hear it."

"Hopeless romantic," Jack accused as the boys sought out their parents, who were on a bench on the outskirts of the festivities snuggled up against the chill in the air.

They struck up easy conversation, making fun of all the spastic dancers among the townspeople. The current song ended, and they saw a bouncing Laylee collapse against her mom and her Aunt Lane, who she'd been dancing with.

"This next song is a special request from the Danes boys," Kirk's voice came over the town square. "A personal favorite, as well. Afterwards we will Chicken Dance."

Lorelai laughed. "What'd you boys do?"

Will and Jack tried their best to look innocent as the opening strains of "Reflecting Light" slipped into the air. Her eyes lit up as her mouth fell open into a wide smile.

"You didn't!"

"We did," Will confirmed with a grin. "Now get on out there and show this town how it's really done."

"Wow, that sounded a lot like the pep talks Coach gives us," Jack teased his brother as they watched their mother pull their father off of the bench and towards the dance floor.

"Yeah, well, my spontaneous is broken," Will shrugged, seating himself on the bench his parents had vacated, making sure he had a good view of his handy-work. He let out a sigh, "You know, Jack, we've got something special."

"I think that's illegal, Will."

Will shot him a glare that said now was not the time.

"I meant our family. Our parents. Most parents don't love each other as much as ours do, at least most of my peers' don't."

"I know what you mean." Jack sat down beside his brother, following Will's gaze to where their parents waltzed like all they had been born to do was dance with each other, freely and naturally.

"You know they were dancing when I realized that we were different," Will continued to wax poetic. "At Grandma and Grandpa's fiftieth."

_

* * *

_

_The seven-year-old Danes twins were dressed in black tuxes, one grudgingly so, and had been acting like perfect gentlemen all evening while their grandparents' friends cooed and pinched at them. Rory and one-year-old Laylee had faced similar attention, but the baby had fallen asleep an hour ago, and now all they had to suffer through were hushed "Isn't she precious?" statements._

_Will had spent the first hour and a half charming the entire party with handshakes, smiles, and conversation, but now even he grew weary of the people. Running a hand over his slicked back red-gold hair, he sought out his father first, but found him trapped in conversation with one of the cousins. Instead, Will went in search of his mother and found her seated at a table near the rear of the party hall, Jack leaning back in her lap with his head just under her chin. She was whispering something in his ear, and a tired grin blossomed on his brother's face. _

"_Hey there, Casanova," she greeted Will, using one hand to pull over an empty seat next to them. She patted the seat and continued, "I was just telling Jack how proud I am of you two tonight. You've been very polite and charming. Grandma and Grandpa's friends love you."_

"_They also smell funny," a sleepy Jack added, turning his head to look at the brother who had snuggled up next to them, his head on Lorelai's shoulder. _

"_I second that," Will offered._

"_I third it," their mother grinned. _

"_I fourth it," Jack played along._

"_I fifth it." Will again._

"_I sixth it." Lorelai._

"_I seven it." Jack._

"_I ate it," Will said without thinking. "Darn it!"_

_Lorelai laughed, shaking her boys as they snuggled up further. _

"_You fall for it every time, Will," Lorelai admonished him playfully. "Work on that, please."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_They sat like that for a few more minutes, talking softly and watching the party from the outskirts. _

_Luke finally escaped conversation with cousin Marion and slipped over to his family. He paused to take it all in, first noting Rory and a sleeping Laylee off to the side, then his boys, snuggled up against his wife, murmuring a sleepy commentary on the party. A song by Old Blue Eyes had just begun in the background, and Luke leaned into his sons, a hand cradling the head of each. _

"_Hey there, guys. Do ya mind if I steal Mom for a few minutes?"_

_Jack shook his head with a yawn and slid off his mother, slumping back into the chair as soon as Lorelai vacated it. Will nodded his consent as well while leaning against Jack for support. Their mother dropped kisses on their heads as their father led her away to the dance floor. _

_The brothers watched their parents through drooping eyelids, a grin gracing Will's small features at the tenderness with which his parents held each other. Most kids his age, even his brother, saw any sign of affection between parents as absolutely disgusting. For Will, on the other hand, these instances just made him feel safe, secure, and loved. And lucky. He glanced over at his sister and niece, Rory smiling lovingly over at him. He smiled and leaned against his brother more, head on Jack's shoulder, as out on the dance floor his parents swayed in time with the music._

_

* * *

_

"You two," Rory interrupted Will's reverie, her smile so large it translated into her voice. "Such softies."

"All him," Jack deflected, nodding towards Will as he held up his hands in defense.

"Try and avoid it all you want, Jack," Rory grinned, collapsing onto the bench with them. "I know the real you."

Jack sighed contentedly and leaned back on the bench. "Whatever you say, Sis. Will's the one going all sentimental, they're-so-cute on us."

Rory laughed and met Will's eyes knowingly. She and her brother had shared numerous discussions on the topic since he was very young. Will was a dreamer; Jack was a doer.

The song drew to an end, the last notes tripping over the square, quickly replaced by the opening lines of the Chicken Dance. The siblings watched as their parents, oblivious to flapping going on around them, shared a quick, discreet kiss before retreating from the dance floor.

"Jacky!" Laylee cried, hurdling across the square to her uncle's side. "I'm hungry. Can we get ice cream?"

"Lay, the soda shoppe and Doose's are closed tonight."

"Alright, let's go to Woodbury!"

"Laylee…"

"I've got a craving!"

Jack looked to Rory. "The dance is almost over anyway. Can Laylee and I drive over to Woodbury for some ice cream?"

"It's fine with me if it's okay with Mom and Luke," Rory agreed, "As long as you have her home by eleven, you can run home and borrow my car."

"Alright, Laylee, I'll go ask Mom and Dad."

His parents agreed, and Jack and Laylee headed back to the Crap Shack on foot. Well, Jack was on foot: Laylee was on his back.

* * *

The festivities were dying down, and the townspeople were trickling out of the square. Will said goodnight to his parents and Rory, who were headed over to the Crap Shack for a movie night. He promised to be home by midnight curfew. From there, he crossed the square towards the Forresters' house. Mr. and Mrs. Forrester were out of town, and their five children were throwing a party. The oldest, Jamie, was a senior, and the youngest, Jake, was Laylee's age. Jake and his twelve-year-old sister Lily were spending the night at Connor Makepeace's house. The other two middle children, Ryan, 14, and Gracie, 16, were helping Jamie host the party.

Natalie met him halfway through the square. "Is Jack coming over after they get back from ice cream?"

"If he knows you're there. What did you tell your parents?"

"The truth," she shrugged. "That I was going over to the Forresters. Gracie and I are friends, so that's quite believable."

"They just don't know that there's a party," Will grinned.

Natalie shrugged again. "I didn't lie. If they'd asked if there was a party, I would've said yes. What did you tell Luke and Lorelai?"

"I just didn't. I said I was going to hang around town, probably do something that annoyed Taylor, and be home by midnight."

"They didn't ask questions?"

"Mom had a lot of punch," he laughed. "Plus, that's enough. They trust me not to do something stupid."

"Does that mean you won't be drinking tonight, William?" she teased. "Jack wouldn't approve."

"Well Jackman worries too much."

Natalie laughed as they mounted the front steps to the Forrester household, breaking off to join her friends as soon as they were inside. Will noticed Julia Porter (his current interest) standing off to the side, grinned, and sought her out.


	8. Looked into your eyes

**Chapter Eight: Looked into your eyes…**

"Jacky, you're the greatest!" Laylee cried, taking the three-layered ice cream cone (one pure chocolate, one chocolate-chip-cookie-dough-brownie, one birthday cake) offered by her uncle.

"That's what they say," Jack sighed good-naturedly, sitting down with Laylee on the stone picnic tables outside of the Woodbury ice cream shop. (No extra "pe", much to Taylor's disdain.)

Laylee grinned and attacked her treat. "Jacky, do you remember my dad?"

Jack wrinkled his brow. "Um, yeah. A little bit. I was really little."

"Tell me something about him."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Like what?"

"Something you did with him."

He leaned back, loosening his tie and searching for a memory to share with the girl.

"Let's see… I was about five, I guess."

"The Paul Anka years," Laylee giggled.

Jack grinned a little in memory of the old dog and the Gilmore-Danes way of marking time. "Yeah, the Paul Anka years."

Laylee affected Luke's gruff tone. "_Weirdo._"

Jack laughed a little. "Yeah, Dad did call him that a lot."

"Did Papa know Paul Anka?"

"Yeah, of course. Paul Anka and Sally were old buddies. When he and Rory were visiting, your dad would take Will, Paul Anka, and me to the playground so Mom and Dad and Rory could catch up. And he taught Dad and I how to make his mama's alfredo sauce."

"That's Papa's?" she asked excitedly, wiping the ice cream from her nose.

"Oh yeah," Jack smiled, "There was this one time where your parents flew in from Rome as a surprise for Mom's birthday. They snuck up right before she was going to blow out her candles. Only Dad knew. She was so surprised that she bumped into the table and knocked the cake over onto Will's lap. After she'd blown out the candles of course."

"Thank goodness! I want cousins."

"Laylee!"

She giggled and wrinkled her nose. "I know, I know… Dirty!"

"Wow, you are way too young for this… You're not allowed to hang out with Will and Mom anymore."

"Yeah, work on that."

Jack grinned and leaned back, watching her continue to ravish the poor ice cream cone. "How're your grades, Lay?"

"You talked to Mom," Laylee pouted, glancing away from him, taking a bite out of the cake cone.

"No, I talked to Will, who talked to Rory."

"Right. Of course."

"Laylee, you gotta do your homework. It's too easy to get that stuff done and get the good grades to just blow it off. It's a small amount of time to get your mom off your back and do what you want to do."

Laylee turned her face around meet Jack's matching blue eyes again.

"Whatta you care?"

"'Cause I felt the same way as a kid and wasn't allowed to do _anything_ until I realized if I wanted to do what I wanted, I'd have to give a little." Jack had to smile a little at that, remembering his mom's theories on the Gilmore-Danes stubbornness. "Trust me, Lay, it's worth the time. Just jump through the hoop. You know the guys all want you at practice. You're our good luck charm. So if it makes you feel better, think of it as your duty to the team."

Laylee rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll try a little bit harder, Jacky. I missed hanging out with you guys, you know."

"I know," Jack smiled, then glanced at his watch. "You ready to go back? I don't want to be late."

"Alright," Laylee shrugged, jumping up and popping the last of her cone into her mouth. She skipped over to the car and pulled open the door, tumbling into the front seat.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Riding shotgun," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no. You're too young."

"Jacky!"

"Read the warning," he said, leaning in to point to the visor.

She rolled her eyes and did so.

"I'm tall for my age," she justified, "As tall as most of the twelve-year-olds I know. And it's only half an hour on a deserted road, Jacky."

Jack sighed and shut the door in the face of her pout, acquiescing to her request.

"Buckle up," he said gruffly, though not harshly.

"Sir, yes, sir," she grinned, saluting haphazardly.

* * *

"Not to point out the obvious, but we've seen this movie a thousand times. Literally."

"Spoil sport," Lorelai teased her husband, cuddling up next to him on the couch. "It's romantic."

"It's depressing."

"Luke…" Rory admonished, starting _Casablanca_ with the remote.

"I know, I know… A classic."

"We watched it on our first movie night together," Lorelai reminded him. "Before we were really together, together. Wow, that's way confusing."

Arm around his wife, Luke merely shook his head and withheld a sigh.

"So, Luke, Mom tells me you guys are thinking about getting another dog."

"Ah jeez."

"Shh!" Lorelai scolded. "Movie time."

Later, around the time Sam was playing it again, the phone rang. No one made a move to answer it, observing movie night rules, figuring any of the kids would call their cells if it were an emergency.

As the movie ended and Rick and Louis's beautiful friendship began, Rory glanced over at Luke's watch.

"Whoa. It's 11:15. Jack and Laylee should've been home fifteen minutes ago."

"What?" Luke asked, looking to his own watch to confirm. Jack was _never_ late, especially if he was in charge of getting someone else home. Natalie's father had always praised Jack's punctuality.

"Maybe Laylee talked him into a second helping," Lorelai supplied a possible excuse, also confused and a little worried by Jack's tardiness. "She's got a lot of control over these Danes boys."

"Yeah, I guess that's it," Rory said anxiously.

"I'll call his cell," Lorelai said, pulling her own out.

As she proceeded to dial, the front doorbell rang. Rory and Luke went to get it.

"Hey, Luke, Rory," Coop said heavily, "Can I come inside?"

At Coop's voice, Lorelai rounded the corner with a look of pure panic. _No. No, no, no._ "Oh, God."

"Look, don't panic."

"That's reassuring, Coop. What's wrong?" Luke was the only one who could speak, and his voice was rough with emotion.

"I tried calling earlier. There's been an accident."

Lorelai grabbed onto Luke, by now positive they were dead. She groped blindly for Rory's hand beside her and felt it was cold and clammy.

"Jack was driving down the highway between here and Woodbury. This time 'a night you gotta be real careful, lotsa drunks."

"Are they all right, Coop?"

"Settle down now, Lucas. There was a drunk driving on the wrong side of the road, apparently, and Jack did real good, apparently, trying to avoid him. Swerved off onto the shoulder, but lost control, slammed into a tree."

"Oh my God."

"Now, calm down, Lorelai. They're both alive, alright?"

Rory relaxed a little, though the memories of Italian polizia knocking at her Rome apartment six years previous were still replaying in her head and nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

"You probably should've started with that, Coop," Luke suggested, angry sarcasm in his voice masking his worry.

Coop shrugged and continued. "They're pretty banged up. The ambulance took 'em to the Hartford hospital."

"What's wrong?"

"Laylee's right arm looks broken. They're waiting on X-rays."

Everyone in the room was transported back twenty years to another accident and another broken arm.

"What about Jack?"

Coop bit his lip, and Lorelai gripped Luke tighter, fearing her baby boy was surely dying.

"Witnesses say he was conscious when it first happened, making sure little Laylee was alright. But, he was unconscious by the time I got there."

"What!" Lorelai cried, breaking into a cold sweat.

"The docs think he hit his head. I don't know if he's still out."

"How's Laylee holding up?" Rory asked, voice shaky.

"Shaken up, obviously. Worried about Jack. But holding it together pretty well. Making jokes for all the nurses. Now, I'll take you guys down there. One of my guys is towing the car back to Gypsy's."

"We have to call Grandma and Grandpa," Rory whispered.

"And Will," Lorelai managed.

"And Natalie," Luke added, hand on the small of Lorelai's back pushing her out of the door after extracting the cell phone she still clutched in her hand. "I'll make the calls."

* * *

The Forrester house was packed to capacity with Stars Hollow's teenaged population, the music blaring and the alcohol flowing.

With his hand on Julia's lower back, Will made his way through the house, ducking drunken peers and spastic dancers. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear as Natalie came up along them.

Shouting over the din, she asked if he had seen Jack. Both he and Julia shook their heads negatively, and, disappointedly, Natalie continued her search, cell phone out with Jack's number on redial.

"I hear you guys won last night," Julia said.

Will grinned. "That they did. I wasn't playing."

"Because of the fight."

Will nodded, still a little guilty.

"Standing up for your mom was really sweet, Will," Julia praised, kissing his cheek.

"Some could say that," he blushed a little, uncomfortable with the topic.

"I do," Julia smiled.

"Well, thanks," Will grinned, leaning down and kissing her briefly. When he pulled away, she smiled brightly and moved closer to him as they surveyed the party.

"So, am I the only one who thinks that's a little gross?" Julia asked of him, motioning towards Jamie Forrester and his freshman girlfriend.

"God, no."

"There a problem, Will?" Jamie asked, making his way over, surprisingly without clingy blonde freshman in tow.

"Nope," Will responded, tipping back his cup. "Julia and I were just talking."

"About?" Jamie questioned again, pretending to keep his tone light as he towered over them.

Will had not had much to drink, but this _was _his first day of freedom and a night of celebration, so he had imbibed enough to let the words flow a little more freely.

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh, really? What about?"

"Just that she's, you know, Jamie, a little _young_." He whispered the last part, leaning in close.

"What?"

"C'mon, James, she's fourteen. You met her because she hangs out with your younger brother."

"You've dated your younger brother's friends," Jamie defended, motioning to Julia beside him.

Will scoffed and rolled his eyes,. "James, my friend, not quite sure you've noticed yet, but Jack and I are _twins. _He's thirty-seven _minutes_ younger. Not quite the same."

"How?"

Will and Julia looked at Jamie like he was crazy.

"Umm, 'cause Ryan's four _years_ younger than you?" Will offered.

Jamie began to lose his temper, but before anything could progress, Will's phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Look, as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I need to take this," Will begged off, ducking out of the situation onto the front lawn alone.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted, "What's up? I've got like half an hour."

"_Will, do you know where Natalie is?"_

"Umm, yeah, she's inside, I think. A few of us are at the Forresters' house."

"_Get her and get out here."_

"Out where, Dad?"

"_Hartford, the hospital."_

"Shit, Dad! What's wrong?"

"_There's been an accident. Jack and Laylee… Look, everyone's alive. Just get out here, now."_

"We'll be there, Dad. Keep Mom sane."

They cut the connection, and Will turned to go back inside, running into Natalie on the steps.

"Hey. I'm just gonna head home. I can't get Jack on his cell, and the party's getting a little wild. By the way, saw you kissing Julia. Aren't you moving a little fast there, William? You haven't even taken the girl on a date yet…" She trailed off when she noticed the panicked look on Will's face. "Are you okay?"

"I just got a call from my dad."

"Yeah?"

"Jack and Laylee got in an accident on the way home."

"What! Oh my God! Are they alright?" She grabbed his arm as she demanded this information of him.

"As far as I've heard, yes. We just need to get to the hospital in Hartford, now."

"Alright," Natalie took in a shaky breath, "Let's go get your car."

"Slight problem," Will said sheepishly. "You only have a permit. And I… well…" He mimicked drinking briefly.

"Will!"

"Not that much, I swear. I just… I don't wanna risk it, okay?"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Natalie demanded, wringing her hands together.

"Your parents?"

She sent him a withering look, bringing her hand to her ear in the international sign for a phone. "Hey, Mom, Dad, come pick me and my boyfriend's drunk brother up."

"I'm not drunk!" he defended.

"Doesn't matter. They'll take it that way. And it'll get back to your parents."

Will sighed, growing more anxious by the moment.

"Aunt Lane," he finally breathed.

"What?"

"She'll drive us. No questions. She understands this kinda stuff."

"Fine, let's go."

Will nodded and grabbed Natalie's elbow to escort her to Kim's Antiques. They knocked on the door, careless of the hour as their minds drifted constantly to Hartford. After several knocks, someone shuffled up to the door and undid the old locks.

"Will? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight," Lane croaked, robe pulled tight around her. "You better be glad Mama is practically deaf now."

"Sorry, Aunt Lane. It's an emergency. We need you to drive us to the hospital in Hartford."

"What? Why?" Lane panicked.

"There's been an accident. Jack and Laylee… Mom, Dad, and Rory are already out there. Please, Aunt Lane."

"Of course," Lane agreed. "Just… let me throw some clothes on and leave a note for Mama Kim."

Will nodded, and Lane disappeared inside. When she reemerged, she carried with her a cup of coffee.

"It's instant," she apologized, "But it'll do the trick. Drink it before we get to the hospital. I don't think we have time for tacos."

Will thanked her sheepishly and began to nurse the coffee, Natalie merely shaking her head in disappointment.

"Alright," Lane started as soon as they got into her car. "Tell me what happened."


	9. The loss opened windows

**Author's Note: Something to make up for too many short chapters… About half revealing flashback. Okay, about three-eighth's revealing flashback, one-eighth adorable flashback. But we need a little of both, right?**

**Chapter Nine: The lost open windows…**

Rory was in with Laylee, helping her pick out hot pink plaster for her cast and managing to keep a brave face right along with the little girl. Luke was waiting with Richard and Emily for Will and Natalie while Lorelai was lead into Jack's room, since the doctor was allowing only one visitor.

"What's wrong with him?" Lorelai asked, taking a few calming breaths before the doctor opened the door.

"It appears Jack hit his head on the steering wheel when the car impacted the tree. His vitals are stable, and he regained consciousness in the ambulance over here. The pain medication has put him to sleep, though. We already did a CAT scan. He's clear, but we want to keep him overnight to observe him."

Lorelai nodded and entered the hospital room, resolved not to cry when she saw her baby boy in that bed.

Her resolution, however, was for naught. The doctor allowed her alone time as she sat beside his bed, taking his hand in both of hers. His right temple was covered with a bandage, and there were a few bruises underneath. She brought his hand to her lips and let the tears slip silently down her cheeks. The tears were mostly those of relief that her little boy was all right.

"Baby boy, you have got to stop scaring me," she whispered. "Your brother's the wild one, but you're always the one that seems to get into the big trouble."

Broken bones, which had seemed so horrible to Lorelai twenty years ago, had been commonplace in the Danes house. Their wild-child Will, however, had always been the one to walk away with a few bruises or a sprained wrist, while Jack as the voice of reason needed twenty-six stitches in his forehead (age nine) or a immobilizing cast for a broken collar bone (age six). He was just unlucky.

Raising Rory had been extremely unconventional, but raising the twins was much more nerve-wracking, perhaps because she was older, perhaps because they were boys. Either way, learning she had another child (two, it turned out later) on the way had been one of the most amazing moments of her life.

* * *

"_I'm late," Lorelai told Rory over the phone one Friday afternoon. _

"_Well then get off the phone with me and get to wherever you're supposed to be."_

_Lorelai was too freaked to mock the rhyme. _

"_No, Rory. I'm **late**." _

"_Okay, White Rabbit, for what?"_

"_Wow, that Ivy League education isn't helping much, is it, sweets?"_

"_Oh my God!" _

"_And she's got it, ladies and gentlemen. A little slow on the uptake, but still in the game."_

"_Oh my God, Mom!" _

"_Heard you the first time, kid."_

"_How late?"_

"_Way late."_

"_Have you taken a test?"_

"_Got one staring at me right now."_

"_Shouldn't you be telling this to your **husband**, then?"_

"_I don't want to get his hopes up." _

"_Aww, he really wants kids, doesn't he?"_

"_Yep."_

"_And do you?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Rory was shocked for a moment at the certainty in her mother's voice. _

"_Really?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You just didn't seem so keen on it eighteen months ago." _

"_I didn't know that Luke wanted kids back then. And I hadn't been married for six months."_

"_So what are you waiting for? Take the test, then get your butt over to the diner."_

"_Alright, hold on a sec."_

"_Mom, we are not **that**_ _close." _

"_Very funny. I was going to leave you in the bedroom."_

"_Oh thank you. How considerate."_

"_Shush." She placed the phone on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. About five minutes later, she picked up the phone again. _

"_Okay, so?" Rory asked, her voice broadcasting her excitement. _

"_Um, you ready to be a big sister?"_

"_No!" Rory cried._

"_What! I thought you were excited!"_

"_I am! That was a shocked "no", not a negative "no"." _

"_Don't freak Mommy out like that, Rory!" _

"_Sorry. I'm so happy for you, Mom. Now get off the phone with me and get your butt over to that diner and tell your husband."_

"_Going! Love you, kid."_

"_Love you, too, Mom."_

"_Hey, Rory?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think I can do this again?"_

"_Oh yeah." _

_They hung up, and Lorelai sped over to the diner, ignoring Taylor's admonishments as she sloppily parked and entered the diner. She was glowing, and the diner patrons noticed it, especially Babette and Miss Patty. _

"_Well hello there, Mrs. Danes," Patty smiled, noticing the way Lorelai smiled when she was called that. "You're here at an odd hour."_

"_Took the day off," Lorelai beamed. "Have any of you seen my grumpy husband?" _

"_Boy, did we evah, sugah. He's in quite a mood this afternoon. Caesar called in sick at the last minute, and Lane's got a gig in New York, so they already left."_

"_Well, I'll see what I can do about that," Lorelai grinned, turning just in time to see Luke exit the kitchen. _

"_Hey," he smiled a little, kissing her over the counter. "What are you doing here?"_

_She smiled wider, leaning over the counter to whisper the news in his ear. He dropped the coffee mug he was holding in preparation of feeding her addiction and gaped at her. _

"_Really?"_

_She nodded._

"_Everything's on the house!" Luke announced to the diner patrons, before he pulled Lorelai around the counter and back into the storage room, leaving a very confused group of eaters. _

_As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled her close and pressed his lips sweetly, but insistently, against hers. _

"_We're gonna be parents," he smiled more widely than she'd imagined possible, resting his forehead against hers. _

"_Looks like it," she glowed as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "You ready?"_

"_Hell yes. You do know this means no more coffee, right?"_

"_Mean!"_

"_Sane!"_

_

* * *

_

Lorelai smiled as she remembered, looking to her sleeping son, a veritable clone of her husband. Jack talked like Luke, grumped like Luke, cooked like Luke, and, she'd most recently noted, loved like Luke, with reverence and adoration. She leaned over and kissed the un-bandaged section of his forehead. Jack's eyes fluttered open in response.

"Mom?" he croaked.

"Hey there, baby boy."

"Where's Laylee?"

"In another room, picking out cast colors. She's going to be fine."

"I broke her," Jack lamented. "God, Mom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't've let her sit in the front. I know better! I'm the uncle, the authority figure. I should've put my foot down. I should've driven more careful. How could I do this to her?"

"Shh," Lorelai calmed the Luke-esque rant, squeezing his hand. "That's enough, Jack. This isn't your fault. No one thinks that."

"Rory will. I broke her little girl! In a car accident, no less. Oh, God. She must be reliving the whole thing with Sally…"

"Jack, stop it. Now. This was the other driver's fault. You did everything you could."

Jack did as he was told, but did not look too convinced of his innocence. Lorelai continued to study her son's troubled face, aching at her inability to fix his problems. After several moments of reflective silence, he finally whispered:

"She was so scared, Mom. And I was so scared. We were swerving, and the headlights were blinding us, and she was looking at me with total faith that I could fix everything… I failed her, Mom. I failed you all."

"Nonsense, baby boy." Lorelai fought her own tears at the sight of those pricking her stoic son's eyes. "You did good. Now get some sleep, okay? I'm gonna go get Daddy."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Jack apologized, eyes glistening with tears he would never allow himself to shed.

"Shh. Get some sleep, baby boy. Dad'll be here in a sec."

Jack was half-asleep when Luke pushed the door open a few minutes later, pausing as soon as the door shut softly behind him, caught once again in how much he hated hospitals. His parents had lived the last of their days in beds like these, and it made Luke sick to see his son taking up residence, however brief, in one of them.

"I hurt a Gilmore girl," Jack murmured upon seeing his father through feathered lashes.

"What?"

"You told me the first rule of our family was never hurt, or let someone else hurt, a Gilmore girl."

"Jack, you were nine, and I was trying to get you and your brother to be more gentle around Laylee and stop using her as a football. Which you still do, 'cause the crazy kid likes it."

"I hurt her."

"That drunk idiot hurt her."

"I just… I just feel like I could've done something more. Something meaningful."

Luke sank into the chair beside his son, reaching a hand across to rest on Jack's forearm.

"You did good, Jackman," Luke assured the boy, voice deep and low, saying that was the end of the conversation for now.

"Do you think they'll let me play Friday?" Jack said after minutes had slid by in silence, which was not uncommon for these two.

Luke let out a short laugh, halfway between a snort and a scoff. "God, you're just like you're grandmother."

"Hey!" Jack objected, reflexes a little slowed by the drugs.

Luke smiled, "No, my mom. She never slowed down when she was sick, just kept acting like everything was okay."

"I'm not sick."

"Thank God," Luke breathed out of reflex, squeezing his son's arm. "I just mean she was always more concerned about everyone around her. You're a lot like that, too."

"Well, good thing I'm named after her."

"Funny how that works."

He and Lorelai had debated for months about what to name the second twin, and as her due date was rapidly approaching, Baby #2 was still missing a first name. Baby #1 was already designated William Richard (though this was a heavily guarded secret), and Baby #2's middle name had been well established as Gilmore (someone had to carry on the name). But a first name eluded them. Then, on May 21st, over a mountain of French fries she was attacking while Luke finished closing up, Lorelai had asked what his mother's maiden name was. Luke had answered "_Jackman"_ automatically, and Lorelai had fallen in love. They both agreed that it was perfect: different, but not too wild, and with a very easy nickname. And it honored his mother.

"You know I learned it from you," Jack shared after a time, seeking out his father's eyes.

"Learned what?"

"All that everyone around me stuff."

Luke paused, suppressing the emotion caught in his throat because he knew his stoic Jackman would want nothing to do with it. "You're a good son, Jack."

Jack smiled sleepily and appreciatively, leaning back into his pillows. His face became more serious, though, as he fell into more musing.

"She's gonna be fine," Luke read his son's mind.

"Yeah, but will she forgive me?"

* * *

"You haven't visited your granddaughter yet!" Emily accused Lorelai as soon as the mother returned to the waiting room.

Lorelai sighed, the emotion of her visit with Jack still hanging over her, her baby boy's pain settling right into her gut. She didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Rory's got it under control. With you and Dad there too, I didn't want to overcrowd her."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Laylee thinks you hang the moon and stars; I think she would enjoy a visit from her grandmother. Instead you are just sitting out here drinking that infernal coffee…"

"Hey!" Lorelai interrupted. "I was in with Jack. You know, Jack? My son, your grandson… The one who was unconscious when the ambulance showed up and now has his head wrapped in bandages…"

"The one driving the car…"

"Whoa! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he crashed Rory's car into a tree and broke Laylee's arm."

"Hold on a God-damned second, Mom…"

"Lorelai, there is no need to use such language."

"Yes, I think there is. This is _not_ Jack's fault, and you will not even mention anything of the sort to him. He feels responsible as it is. I'm not sure if you've even bothered to find out the whole story, but Jack saved Laylee's life. He avoided a drunk driver and pulled her out from under the airbag before it could suffocate her."

"She shouldn't have been sitting with the airbag in the first place. A responsible driver…"

"He's a sixteen year old boy, who indulged his niece for a short trip home on a very special night. He was trying to give her the best night possible, so she wouldn't notice she was the only little girl at the dance whose Daddy wasn't escorting her. What the hell is your problem?"

"Pardon me?"

"If Will had been driving, you wouldn't be blaming this on him. You've never been able to accept Jack. Well, I'm not sure if you got the memo, but Will and Jack are brothers, twins, and they're a packaged deal. And I don't know if you've ever noticed, but Jack is Will's hero, and vice versa. I mean, you love Will so much because he fits into your perfect little world, but Jack is just as good a kid as Will, and Will'll be the first person to tell you that. Jack was _unconscious_ tonight, and you don't act in the least bit worried about _your_ grandson. Why don't you love him!"

Emily stood shell-shocked for a few moments after her daughter's mother-bear outburst. There were tears in the recesses of her eyes, beginning to build up as she was faced with her sins. Finally she whispered:

"He terrifies me."

It was true. The boy had always been too insightful for Emily's comfort. Every time he looked at her, she felt as if her soul and faults were exposed. And she could never tell if he was accepting those faults or disdaining them. He was so quiet and so alien to her world that she had always been on edge around him. His natural tendencies were against nearly everything she had acknowledged as good and proper. He was as rough as his father, as stubborn as his mother, and as independent as both combined. To Emily, Jack had always seemed so hard to reach, and somewhere along the way she had ceased to try, even pushing him away in an effort to lessen the uncomfortable sting of his measuring stares. Being rejected by the steadfast boy once had been enough to send her retreating back into her shell when it came to her youngest grandchild.

* * *

_She heard the tires of the Jeep crunch on the gravel and nervously moved to the window. Having played hostess to numerous dignitaries and noble persons, she still could not remember ever being more nervous about a guest, and this was her own grandson. She peeked through the curtains and watched Lorelai climb out of the ancient Jeep, all dolled up and looking as beautiful as usual. Lorelai pulled the passenger seat forward, and Emily could see Luke turned in the driver's seat to talk with the occupant of the back, his laughter inaudible through the windows. _

_Holding her hand out, Lorelai helped the rear passenger onto the gravel driveway, leaning in behind him to grab something. She motioned to the hat sitting, the _wrong way_, atop the eight-year-old boy's head and said something to him, which brought a grin to his face while he grudgingly removed his head-covering. Lorelai ran her fingers through the boy's red-gold hair, ruffling it up just to smooth it again. Then she unfolded what she'd retrieved from the backseat to reveal a navy blue polo shirt. Jack grimaced and removed his raggedy plaid flannel, flinging it into the car so it hit his father in the face, causing the mother to giggle and the son to beam with pride. He held his hands above his head for the polo to be slipped onto him, allowing his mother to fuss and smooth all his wrinkles while sharing a put-upon look with his father which vanished the moment his mother looked into his face in favor of a small, soft smile. Lorelai leaned over and kissed each of the boy's cheeks dramatically while Luke climbed out of the car and slipped Jack's overnight duffle out of the rear._

_Jack shook out his hair and wrinkled his nose at something his mother said. Then he smiled as she took his head into her hands, thumbs brushing his cheeks. Lorelai rested her forehead on his, then they brushed noses as Luke motioned towards the front door, probably suggesting they get inside._

_Emily backed away from the window and composed herself, waving the maid off as the doorbell rang. _

"_Hey, Mom," Lorelai smiled, obviously trying her best to make this pleasant for Jack. _

"_Hello, Lorelai, Luke, Jack. Come in."_

_They did as they were told, the maid taking the duffel from Luke. _

"_Hi, Grandma," the quiet boy finally spoke, hesitating for a moment before giving her a quick hug about the middle. _

"_Emily, are they here?" Richard called as he walked into the room. Jack brightened at the sound, practically running to his grandfather while exclaiming:_

"_Grandpa!"_

_Richard chuckled and embraced the boy._

"_Hello, Jack. Are you ready for our evening?"_

_Jack nodded enthusiastically._

"_Well, good. I hear there's a pool in the backyard that hasn't been used yet this summer. I do hope you brought a suit, because I could use some company breaking it in for the season."_

_Jack looked to his mother, who had done his packing. She smiled and nodded. _

"_Excellent," Richard smiled._

"_Richard, you're not really going swimming, are you?" This was the first Emily had heard of it. _

"_Well, of course, Emily. That's what we have a pool for."_

"_And here I thought it was for skinny-dipping," Lorelai sighed dramatically. _

"_Ah jeez, Mom," Jack groaned, covering his face with his hands. _

"_My God, Jack, you are your father's son."_

"_I should hope so…" Luke teased. _

"_Well, I wasn't sure…"_

"_Guys, stop!" Jack interceded before it could get mushy, which was usually where his parents' banter lead._

"_You're no fun," Lorelai pouted. _

"_Well, Jack, your mom and I better get on our way if we want to make our reservation," Luke said, hand on the boy's shoulder. "Be good, alright?"_

"_Okay, Daddy," Jack agreed hesitantly, hugging his father. "You be good, too."_

"_Your dad? Always. Now come 'ere, baby boy, and give Mommy a hug before we go."_

_Jack obliged immediately, throwing his arms around her waist, face buried in her stomach._

"_Have fun, be sweet, and call us if you need **anything**." Still embracing her youngest, Lorelai looked to her parents. "Thanks for having him tonight, guys. It's much better than the infirmary back in Stars Hollow. Will, Rory, and Laylee have been puking since early this morning."_

"_The pleasure is ours, Lorelai," Richard grinned, ignoring his daughter's cruder remarks. "You've picked the perfect evening, and I have it all planned out. Jack, the Red Sox game is on after supper."_

_At that, Jack grinned, but still held his mother tight, whispering, "You can't stay, Mom?"_

"_Naw, baby boy. You're gonna have a great time with Grandpa **and**_ _Grandma, and Daddy and I are going out to dinner."_

"_I can't go with?"_

"_Nope, sorry. Tonight is Mommy and Daddy time."_

"_Okay," he gave in. "Be safe."_

_Emily's brow wrinkled at such a strange remark from such a small boy._

_Jack finally released his mother after planting a kiss on her lips, stepping to his grandfather's side. _

"_Now, I expect a full report on the game when we pick you up, Jack," Luke informed him as they left. _

"_You got it, Dad," Jack smiled slightly. Luke nodded approvingly at the boy's straightened spine and resolute set of jaw, adding a slight wink when he was sure his in-laws weren't looking. _

_When they were gone, Jack spent another second forlornly studying the door before jumping into action with his grandfather. They splashed in the pool until just before supper at seven, when each hopped into the shower quickly to become presentable for an Emily Gilmore dinner. Jack sat himself at the table promptly at seven o'clock in khakis and a hunter green polo shirt that made his hair seem all the more red. He remembered all of his "pleases" and "thank yous" and "ma'ams" and "sirs" flawlessly, if a little practiced, and he cleared his plate. Then it was game time, and they leapt back into action, Jack producing a worn Red Sox cap from his back pocket and holding it in his two hands while they watched the game, periodically rubbing the bill as if it were a good luck charm. _

"_Wow! What a great hit!" Jack cried, the loudest Emily had ever heard him. _

"_Indeed. Much like your brother's on Saturday."_

"_Yeah. Will really can hit 'em."_

"_With you pitching to him at practice, he's been forced to learn how to hit everything well."_

_Jack grinned modestly, flushing slightly at the praise._

_After the game, it was long past Jack's bedtime. He was sleeping in his mother's old room, which soothed his homesickness a little, though he saw little of his mother in that strange room. Richard left the task of tucking Jack in to Emily, assuring her that the only way to become comfortable around young Jackman was to build a relationship with him._

_Jack changed into his pajamas (those were plaid flannel) and brushed his teeth. He said goodnight to his grandfather, thanking him for the fun evening, and started his slow ascent to the bedroom, Grandma cautiously in tow. Richard nodded reassuringly to Emily as she glanced at him over her shoulder. _

"_Are you cold? Or hot? I could have Ursula bring up another blanket if you're cold."_

"_I'm good, Grandma," Jack said, unnerved by his grandmother's jumpy state. "Just… maybe a glass of water?"_

"_Oh. Of course. I can handle that."_

_She slipped out into the hall, meeting an expectant Richard with water in hand._

"_We almost forgot his water; Jack loves his water." Noticing his wife's discomfort, Richard added, "Emily, he doesn't bite. Well, there was that unfortunate period of the toddler years where he and Will had an affinity for taking chunks out of each other… But otherwise…"_

_Emily took in a deep breath and stepped back into the room to find young Jack already climbing into bed. He took the water with the appropriate gratitude and took a long sip before scootching down onto the pillows and pulling the covers up._

"_Well, are you all set?"_

"_Yes, Grandma. G'night."_

"_You know where to find your grandfather and I?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Alright then, goodnight. I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast, and then your parents should be by to pick you up."_

"'_Night."_

_An hour later, Emily stuck her head in to check on the strange little boy and found him tossing and turning, the tears on his cheeks reflecting the light of the hallway. All of a sudden, he sat bolt upright and gave strangled cry. Emily's grandmotherly instincts set in, and she rushed to his side, shaking him awake and holding his shoulders comfortingly. _

"_Mommy!" he whispered, now half-awake, shaking off Emily's grasp and curling back into his pillows. "Where's my mom?"_

_He asked that with blue eyes red-rimmed and wide, distrust and fear radiating off of him. The stare knocked Emily in the gut. _

"_She's out with your father," Emily delivered shakily, collecting herself. "You must've had a nightmare."_

"_I gotta talk to her. I gotta talk to her now."_

"_Jackman, she's out with your father."_

"_Now," he whimpered, pulling a pillow to his chest and rocking back and forth._

"_What on earth is going on?" Richard asked as he entered the room, noticing with horror Jack's hysterical state. The tears were so out of character for such a stoic child. _

"_I gotta talk to her," Jack repeated, tears still slipping down his cheeks._

"_Who?" _

"_Lorelai," Emily answered. "I believe he's had a bad dream, but he won't say anything."_

"_Well, then, let's get him a phone. I'm sure hearing her voice will make him feel much better," Richard said, laying a soothing hand on his shaking grandson's shoulder. _

_Emily took the hint, but not before noting how Jack didn't pull away. She returned with the phone, handing it off to Jack, who snatched it greedily and began to dial. He sniffled as his mother answered the phone._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Baby boy, what's wrong!" _

_The grandparents could hear the worry in their daughter's voice through the receiver. _

_Jack sniffled again and took a shaky breath. "Where are you?"_

"_We're at the hotel, like we told you we'd be. Jack, what's wrong?"_

"_No more driving?"_

"_Not until we come to get you in the morning. Baby, what is _wrong_?"_

_Jack wiped his tears with the back of his free hand, his breathing coming under control. _

"_I had a bad dream."_

"_Oh, baby boy…"_

"_You and Dad were driving at night… and all of a sudden…" Jack trailed off, choking up again. "You… you… died, Mom!"_

"_Oh, Jack…" Lorelai's voice was full of emotion, and her need to hug her son flowed through the telephone line. "I'm okay. Daddy's okay. Here, Daddy, say something so Jack knows you're alright."_

"_Hey, Jack. You okay?"_

"_Yeah, Dad. I'm okay now."_

"_Alright. Here's your mother."_

"_Jack, go back to bed. We're absolutely fine. How was your night with Grandma and Grandpa?"_

"_Good."_

"_Who won?"_

"_Red Sox. Tell Dad."_

"_You got it. I love you, Jack."_

"_Love you, too, Mom."_

_Jack, visibly relieved, handed the phone to his grandfather, managing a watery smile. "Sorry."_

"_Nonsense, Jackman. You have to do what you feel is right. Now get some sleep; your mother is going to be just fine. Better dreams this time, you understand me?" Richard said gently, brushing back the boy's sweat-soaked hair._

"_Yes, sir," Jack said, his voice raw and quiet. _

"_Goodnight, Jackman," Emily said as they closed the door behind them. _

_In the hall, Richard noticed the shell-shocked expression on his wife's face. "Are you okay?"_

"_I… That was not a Jack I have seen before."_

"_That little boy loves his mother more than anything in the world, Emily, and a dream like that was a worse scare than any ghost story or scary movie for that boy. And he worries, much like his father. He just needed reassurance that she was safe."_

_With that, Richard headed off towards bed, expecting Emily to follow behind. She did so, but only after glancing once more at the door, as if to steel herself against any further rejection from her youngest grandchild. As she had with Lorelai, all Emily wanted from Jack, deep down, was acceptance; the fear in Jack's eyes and his refusal to be comforted left a lasting mark that she would never allow anyone to see. _


	10. All around

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but finals are coming up. Blech. Not fun, my friends. Anyway, things should get more regular soon. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: All around…**

"You're _terrified_ of him?" Lorelai gaped, indignation flushing her face, "Mother, he's a sixteen year old boy, not Hannibal Lecter. Jack couldn't hurt a fly."

Emily said nothing, studying her Prada shoes.

"Fine," Lorelai scoffed, tossing her now empty coffee cup into the trash can with an angry flick of her wrist, "I'm going to go see _my_ granddaughter. Please, don't go anywhere near my son."

With that, Lorelai practically stalked off.

* * *

"Piano Man to Baby Boy. Over," Will mimicked the sound of radio static, rekindling the walkie-talkie call signs of their boyhood. (Lorelai and Luke were Crazy Lady and Burger Boy, respectively.)

"Piano Man is crazy. Over," Jack echoed, rolling his eyes and sitting up straighter in bed as his brother entered the hospital room.

"How are you feeling? Over."

"Well, they're giving me some excellent drugs, so I'm feeling _quite_ nicely, thank you," Jack put on a good face for his brother, recovered from his emotional encounters with his parents.

Will playfully deflated. "You're supposed to say 'over'."

"Oh, sorry. Like I said: the drugs."

"Right," Will grinned, slipping his tux jacket off of his shoulders and onto the back of the chair beside Jack's bed. His collar was undone, and the violet bowtie hung untied. Will took a seat and took a deep breath. "Hi."

"Hi," Jack grunted. "How was the party?"

"All right. Julia was there."

"Ah jeez. Do you have to go after my lab partner? You're gonna break her heart."

"Hey! I object."

"You're not a lawyer."

Will grinned a little at their easy banter, then turned serious. "Hey, Jack? This isn't you fault."

"So you talked to them," Jack sighed and looked away.

"No, I know you."

"Will…"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it any more. Want to hear about how Jamie Forrester almost beat me to a pulp?"

"What? Why? And you can't get in another fight, Will: Mom and Dad'll kill you."

"Exactly. That's why he would've beaten me to a pulp."

"What'd you do to him?"

"He felt I had insulted his girlfriend."

"The freshman?"

"Exactly!"

"You just can't stay outta trouble without me."

"That's why we come as a set pair, brother. The big lug asked why it was all right for me to date my younger brother's friends, but not for him to date his brother's."

"We're twins," Jack deadpanned, 'duh' in his voice.

"Exactly!"

"But why would you pick a fight with Jamie, Will? The guy's like ten feet tall."

"Well… I didn't have complete control over my faculties…"

"Will," Jack breathed, half sigh, half scold. "Please tell me you didn't drive here. Tonight isn't the night for me to hear that."

"Of course not! Lane drove Nat and I here."

"Natalie?" Jack visibly perked.

"Down, boy. She allowed me to come in first. Very sweet of her. She was at the party, all worried about where you'd gotten off to…"

"Stop there with the teasing. How's Mom holding up?"

"Shaken, not stirred."

"You always have fancied yourself Bond."

"No: Danes, Will Danes."

Jack rolled his eyes, and Will broke out into an easy grin, content to lighten his brother's load, just as he had been doing for as long as he could remember. He stayed a few more minutes, discussing the finer points of Hemingway's _The Sun Also Rises_, the boys' favorite novel. Will had just finished it for the eighth time. Then Natalie appeared in the doorway, knocking softly.

"Alright. I know how to take a hint. You two have fun, now. Jack, enjoy your Lady Ashley."

"Ouch, Will," Natalie grinned, "I should be offended."

Will grinned and exited the room as Natalie took his place beside Jack, their fingers entwined.

In the waiting room, Will found a barely held together Rory nursing a cup of coffee in a flimsy plastic chair.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Laylee's sleeping, finally. Mom's sitting with her. Grandma and Grandpa went home for the night. Luke and Lane are in the cafeteria. Oh, and you're so totally busted; Luke's not an idiot."

Will looked sheepish.

"Figured as much. How are you holding up, Sis?" he asked as he bought himself a bad cup of coffee from the nearby machine, dropping his tux jacket onto the chair beside her in the deserted waiting room.

Rory looked up with her large, doleful eyes, melting at her little brother's empathetic gaze. At the first quiver of lip and drop of tear, Will grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet against his chest, wrapping his arms around her while she sobbed into him.

Over the course of the last ten years, Jack and Will had come to an unspoken agreement: Jack was to take over Sally's role in Laylee's life as playmate, mentor, and father-figure, and Will was to take over their hero's place as Rory's balance, confidante, and protector. While Will played with Laylee and Jack protected Rory, their point positions remained the same.

"They're alright. She's alright. Everything's going to be fine. Take a deep breath for me, sis, please," Will murmured soothingly into Rory's hair, kissing the top of her head.

Rory continued to sob, soaking his shirt and vibrant vest.

"Sis, you're going to make yourself sick with all that gulping."

A few minutes later, Rory squeezed Will tight, then pulled away, wiping fiercely at the tears on her face.

"Guess we've switched positions, huh?"

Will smiled at the reference to all the times she had rocked him while he cried over childhood frustrations.

"What goes around comes around. Wanna talk about it?"

"I know she's going to be okay, but I just keep going back _there_. To the screaming sirens and the frenzied Italian, only half of which I understood. Being pushed through the hallways of a crowded foreign hospital to a room… where he… And Coop told us Laylee was fine, but I just kept thinking that maybe I would walk into that room, and… her sheet would be up, too."

Will enveloped her again, and she buried her face into him. "I was worried, too. All Dad said was 'everyone's alive'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rory laughed a little, if only to make her brother feel better.

"Rory, we need to talk about Jack."

Big sister looked up at little brother with those same sad eyes, only this time they were tinged with guilt.

"You don't blame him, do you, Sis?"

Rory swallowed. "I don't want to. But yeah, a part of me does. He was behind the wheel. And she shouldn't have been in the front seat."

"Yeah, but how many times did you actually sit in the back of the Jeep growing up? Jack usually makes her sit in the back; it just so happens that this one time he didn't had disastrous consequences. He saved her life."

"I know. But I just…"

"You can't let him know that you feel like that. At all. He is beating himself up inside, thinking about how he failed the family 'cause he let the baby get hurt."

"I'll try my best, Willy," she assured him, using the pet name only she got away with. Miss Patty and Babette sometimes called him 'Willy', but he didn't like it when anyone but Rory let the affectionate dubbing slip out.

"If you feel like taking it out on someone, pretend I'm Jack. I'll even wear a hat backwards and find some flannel, if you want."

Rory laughed through her shaky sniffles, swiping away the rest of her tears. "I'm sure there's plenty of flannel in the house."

"Oh, God, yes, unfortunately."

"You know, your blanket growing up was flannel. Mom made it out of one of Luke's old shirts. Wrapping you in it was the only way to put you to sleep when your dad wasn't there to rock you."

Will smiled, remembering. "And Jack's was one of Mom's old shirts with a dragonfly on it. 'Cause God forbid he fall asleep without being able to smell his mommy." Rory laughed lightly, and Will hugged her again. "Everything's going to be okay, Sis."

* * *

Luke pushed his way into his granddaughter's hospital room, pausing a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The lights were dimmed, and little Laylee slept on her back, right arm (hot pink clad) slung high on her chest. She was to be discharged in a few hours, after her first course of pain medication ran through; the doctors wanted to be sure she didn't have an adverse reaction. In a chair next to Laylee's bed was Lorelai, asleep as well, in a position that could not be comfortable. He crouched (a position not so comfortable for him and his aging knees either) next to his wife, running his fingers through her hair and gently whispering for her to wake up.

She did so with a start, grimacing as she moved the neck she'd kept at an odd angle.

"Are they okay?" she asked, her voice raw with sleep and barely above a whisper. She immediately looked to Laylee.

"They're fine," he assured her lowly. "That just didn't look too comfortable. And I wanted to tell you that Will and Natalie got here a few minutes after you came in here. Lane drove them."

"Lane?" she questioned groggily. "Why didn't he just drive them in his Accord?" He looked at her pointedly, and Lorelai groaned. "That boy... How bad?"

"Not very. Seemed like just a drink or two. What kind of punishment are we talking about?"

"Well, he did do the responsible thing and have someone else drive..."

"Earlier curfew?"

"Nine o'clock unless he's with one of us."

Luke nodded. "Ever notice it's almost always Will?"

"Ever notice he's the most like me? At least he doesn't sneak out every night. Where do you think he was drinking?"

"Natalie admitted there was a party at the Forresters' tonight, and that's where Will told me he was. Dean and Lindsay are out of town, and the younger ones were spending the night at the Makepeaces'. As far as I could tell, she was sober."

"Of course she was; the kid's Sandy pre-makeover."

Luke smiled gently. "How are you holding up?"

"Been better. But tonight could have been so much worse, so I'm not too bad. You? And sit down in a chair before I have to get a forklift to get you back up."

Luke complied, lifting a nearby chair up and setting it down next to hers. "I guess I'm 'bout the same. They're both safe. Jack's a little ticked that he can't practice or play for a week, which puts him out of the South Litchfield game, but he'll pull through alright. Laylee's forearm's fractured, but she'll be out of her cast in early December, and she's excited because she has to type everything now and make all her boys carry stuff for her. We're real lucky."

"Amen, Brother Danes." She teared up a little, but swallowed the emotion. "When Coop showed up, I was so sure..."

"Hey," he soothed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Don't even think about it."

"How's Rory?"

"She's with Will, talking about some book. Apparently, Max is taking over Will's English class next quarter, and he's already handed out the reading list. Will's excited."

"Just as long as he avoids all fistfights."

"She seems to be keepin' it together pretty good. Gotta be hard after Salvatore."

They sat for a moment in the dim light, studying their granddaughter and remembering their almost son-in-law. Then Luke cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Your parents left right after you came in here."

Lorelai sighed. "I don't think we're going to dinner tomorrow." She glanced at his watch. "Or tonight, rather. I just can't stand to even look at my mother right now. She says this is all Jack's fault!"

"Lorelai, there's nothing you can do about your mom right now," he soothed. "This will all blow over by next week. Your dad already said he's not expecting us tonight, since none of us have slept. Except this one." He motioned to Laylee, now curled around her arm like a baby bird protecting a broken wing.

Lorelai laughed lightly. "This one could sleep through anything once she's out. Like you."

Luke smiled gently.

"This isn't Jack's fault," Lorelai asserted, now serious again.

"I know. And we'll make sure he knows."

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Luke questioned, confused by his wife's apparent non-sequiter.

"Blaming Jess. That wasn't his fault, either."

"Lorelai, that was twenty years ago."

"I know, but I never really apologized. I mean, I said I was sorry for yelling at you…"

"And telling me to go to hell…"

She purposely ignored him. "But not for blaming Jess."

"I'll be sure to tell him he's in the clear next time he calls."

"Luke…"

"Apology accepted?"

"Better. So what's the game plan? It's two in the morning."

"Well, Laylee gets discharged within the hour, so Lane's volunteered to drive Natalie, Rory, and Laylee home then."

"One of us needs to go get the car then, too. So we can drive home in the morning."

"I'll go. Jack's a mama's boy; he'll want you here."

"Well, he's got good taste, if I do say so myself…"

"You would. I'm gonna go fill everyone in, pry Natalie from Jack." He stood, going over to Laylee's bed and dropping a kiss on the child's forehead. "Want me to send Rory in?"

Lorelai nodded, and Luke paused to kiss her temple gently before exiting.

* * *

"'Evening, Burger Boy. Fill 'er up," Laylee grinned late Tuesday afternoon, climbing (as best she could with a sling confining her hot pink right arm) onto her usual stool (the second one from the till; the first was Nonna's). She pounded on the counter with her good hand, demanding attention. 

"No," Luke deadpanned, mimicking her lean over the counter by propping his chin up on one hand like she was.

"Well, good. That stuff's absolutely disgusting. Mint tea, please. Herbal."

"That I can do," Luke grinned, glad the arm was in no way slowing her wit. "How's your arm feeling?"

"Itchy," she answered, sneering towards the offending appendage. "How's your face?"

"Fine…" Luke answered, confused.

"It's killing me!" Laylee giggled.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding her mug towards her. "You seen your uncle?"

"Um, which one?"

"The crazy one."

"He's making out with Julia behind the gazebo."

"And the other one?"

"Making out with Natalie on the other side of the gazebo," Laylee answered over the brim of her cup, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"We'll collect them on the way to the town meeting, okay?"

Laylee nodded. "Cheese burger?"

"Already up," Caesar called from the window. "Heard your voice, _estrella_."

"_Gracias, Tío Caesar_," Laylee grinned. "_Te adoro_."

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I have my secrets, Luka."

"I've been teaching _estrella_ since she was little, boss."

"_Tío Caesar_, you ratted us out! Now he knows I'm two-and-a-half-lingual."

Luke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Two-and-a-half?"

"Yeah: English, Italian, and kinda Spanish. They teach it in school, too. _Tío Caesar_, will you proofread this paragraph I wrote _esta tarde_?"

"_Claro, estrella._ Send it over."

Luke shook his head and passed the paper through the window to his cook.

"_Locos_," he sighed, "_Los dos._"

"Hey! You _hablas español, _too!"

"Eat your burger."

"_Sí, abuelo_."

"Lucy! I'm home!" Lorelai cried as she entered the diner.

"Hi," Luke grinned, leaning over the counter automatically to kiss her hello. Laylee dropped her burger and covered her eyes with her good hand.

"Eww!"

"Oh! Hello there, Mini-Me. How's the arm?"

"Itchy. How's your face?"

"Ohh-ho. I am _not_ answering that. You've stolen that from the master."

"Luka fell for it, _again_."

"Not again, hon. You really need to work on that."

"Will do. Did you know our granddaughter speaks Spanish?"

"Of course. It's the twenty-first century: everyone speaks Spanish."

"Right. Of course."

"_Claro_," Laylee echoed. "Luka, did you preorder the baby pumpkins yet from Uncle Jackson? Halloween is in fourteen days."

"I just took care of it," Lorelai responded.

"How many did you get?" Laylee asked.

"Two hundred."

"Perfect," Laylee grinned. "I can't wait! Luka, is April coming up for the game?"

"I dunno. Why don't you call and ask?"

She fished the cell phone out of her Nonna's purse and found the number of the hospital where April worked. The phone rang twice before a receptionist answered.

"Yes, hello. Is Dr. Nardini there? Mhmm. This is Laylee Gilmore. Yep, sure." She moved the phone away from her mouth and informed her grandparents: "I'm on hold."

Luke met Lorelai's eyes and grinned. Laylee returned the mouthpiece to its original position, signaling to them that April had picked up on the other end.

"Hi, April, it's Laylee. How are you? I'm great. Luka, Nonna, and I were talking about the Halloween Pumpkin Series and wondering if you were driving up from the city for the game. Uh-huh. Yeah. Well, I definitely think my team's gonna win this year. Uh, no, I don't know who that is yet. Yep, sure, you can be on my team. I'm gonna be a captain, so I'll pick you. Alright. Yep, I'll tell Luka. Mhmm. It's hot pink. Who told you? Of course. He's got the biggest mouth in the world. Not sure how he's related to Luka with that mouth of his. Yep, okay. 'Bye, April, see you soon."

She clicked off the phone with a flourish and plopped it back into her grandmother's purse, finally sensing her grandparents' gazes on her.

"What?"

"You talk too much," was all Luke said before moving off to take a few orders before they had to leave for the town meeting.

Laylee giggled and looked to her grandmother, who just smiled.

"So, are you gonna play in the Pumpkin Series this year, Nonna?"

"Oh, no. I'm just the umpire. Who're you picking for your team?"

"Well, I promised April I'd pick her. She's not half bad. I can't decide on Jacky or Will, though. Thank goodness they can't be on the same team."

"The most important rule I've ever invented," Lorelai agreed. "Well, both have their good points. No one can hit like Will, and no one can throw like Jack."

"Hmm. I think I'll go with Jacky, 'cause I like to play catcher during the Pumpkin Series, even if it's with my left hand. It's a messy job."

"Sounds like a great plan, Laylee. Are you inviting Connor to play this year?"

"Yup. And Jake, I think. Maybe Nicholas, too. Depends on how many people we need. Who's the other captain?"

"I think it's Luke's turn."

"Oh, goody! I like beating Luka."

Lorelai laughed. "How was April?"

"Good. She's been on call for three days straight. Remind me not to be a doctor."

"Will do. And did you do all your homework before you came over?"

Laylee stuck out her tongue, but answered in the affirmative. "Caesar's proofreading my Spanish homework now."

"Good. Your mom set down the rules, and they're important."

"I know," Laylee sighed. "Jack told me he had the same junk when he was my age."

"Oh, yeah. But he was even worse. He used to sit in his room and throw his baseball against the door instead of doing his homework. Over and over and over. Like that kid in _Hook_."

"Annoying."

"Tell me about it, Mini-Me."

"He threw his baseball against the door over and over and over. Like Jack in _Hook._"

"Smart aleck."

"Hey! The kid in _Hook_'s name is Jack, too. Freaky."

"Eat your burger," Lorelai unknowingly echoed her husband. Even she got exasperated with the craziness that was Laylee. "It's almost time for the meeting."

"What's on the agenda, ya think?"

"Painting the gazebo black and orange for Halloween," Lorelai teased.

"Ah! No!" Laylee cried, "They… they can't do that!"

Laylee didn't take well to change; she was the perfect Stars Hollow resident.

"She's kidding," Luke assured her, sliding her Spanish paper over to her as he emerged from the kitchen with jacket in hand. "You ladies ready?"

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked. Luke handed her a to-go cup.

"Snacks?" Laylee questioned. Luke grabbed a bag of fries from where he had left them on the window.

"Oh, Lukey takes such good care of us," Lorelai grinned.

* * *

"Order! Order! I officially call this meeting to order. On the first order of business… Really, Lorelai, can you not be on time for a single meeting? You're setting a terrible example for those children."

"Sorry, Mr. Doose!" Laylee sang, plopping down on Luke's lap. "We had to pull Jack and Will off of their girlfriends."

"Ah jeez," Jack groaned, beet-red.

"Thanks, Laylee," Will added sarcastically.

"Which brings us to our first order of business: the propensity of the young people to display affection in the town square."

"Huh?" Jack and Laylee said in unison.

"He wants us to stop sucking face in the gazebo," Will translated.

"Taylor, they're young and in love. Leave them alone; it's not their fault you're old and lonely," Miss Patty defended.

"It _is_ pretty gross," Laylee put in.

"You're ten," Will argued, "Touching a boy is gross for you."

"Taylor, you can't make a rule about this. Move on," Luke urged, frustrated. He leaned over to his wife. "Why are we here again?"

"So we can be here when they are discussing our sons' tongues down girls' throats."

"Oh, gross," Laylee stuck out her tongue.

"Hush you. Next order of business, Taylor!"

"I don't remember these being Danes family meetings," Taylor directed to the clan spread across the back bench. "We will close the matter when I feel it is closed."

"Move on, Taylor," Miss Patty agreed.

Taylor sighed as the rest of the town echoed the sentiment. "Fine. Second on the agenda is the next month's fundraiser for new instruments for the elementary school. Any suggestions?"

"We could have a concert," someone called from the crowd.

"Of course!" Miss Patty seconded the idea. "We have many talented musicians in the town. We could put an ensemble together. Lane, honey, you would be willing to help set it up, right?"

"Sure," Lane agreed from the middle somewhere. "What kind of music are we looking for?"

"I can rap!" Kirk volunteered from the front row.

"No thanks, Kirk," Will called from the back.

"Will! You have to perform with Morey," Lane announced, as if struck by sudden inspiration. "Dueling pianos!"

Will blushed. "I'm willing if you are, Morey."

"Sounds cool, cat."

"We can put together some backup as well," Miss Patty said. "Natalie? Would you sing for us?"

"Oh, yeah. Ya've got the prettiest voice, sugah!"

Natalie turned bright red as everyone turned to look at her. She squeezed Jack's hand. "Umm, sure. I guess."

"Excellent, that's settled. Lane, you will be in charge. When would you like to have the first organizational meeting?"

"Everyone can meet at the store next Friday, if you want. Three-ish?"

"Anyone interested in volunteering (which I hope will be all of you) should meet at the music store on Friday the twenty-seventh. _This_ matter is now closed." Taylor gave Lorelai a pointed look; she was too absorbed in French fries and giggling with Rory and Laylee to even notice.


	11. My dark heart lit up the sky

**Chapter Eleven: My dark heart lit up the skies…**

Jack hitched his book bag onto his shoulder, turning away from the field. He suddenly felt very lonely. The coach was sending him home, telling him it was Friday, go get some rest since he couldn't practice and had been there for every practice that week. Natalie was at her voice lessons and then had to babysit her little brother. Will was still at his school, at his football practice. And Laylee, well, being around Laylee with her brave face and itchy pink cast made him feel uncomfortable and undeniably guilty.

He sighed and started off towards home. Before he could get very far, though, a horn honked. Jack looked up to see his father's green truck, Luke leaning out of the window.

"Get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the car. Put your backpack in the back and get in the car."

"I can walk home; I'm not an invalid."

"No, just moping. Get in the damn car; we're not going home."

"Where are we going?"

"Fishing."

"Why?"

"Because you might think you've fooled the world, but I know you won't get behind the wheel of a car and can't be around your niece for more than a second at a time. Get in the car."

Jack sighed and complied. He knew when he was caught. He threw his bag in the back, noticing the tackle and overnight bag in the back, and walked over to the passenger side. As he slid in, Luke threw a cell phone at him.

"Call your brother. Tell him to meet us at the cabin after practice. Assure him we'll be back before both games tomorrow so we don't have to listen to him freak out."

* * *

Will finished listening to the voicemail from his brother and flipped the phone onto the passenger seat, turning just in time to see Headmaster Medina approach his car.

"Will! Are you headed home?"

"Nah. Dad's taking Jack and me fishing tonight and tomorrow."

"Your mom's not going along?" Max asked with a grin.

"After that unfortunate bass incident of '15, she's been banned from all outings involving tackle…"

"I can only imagine."

Despite his admiration and, some might say affection, for the older man, Will was uncomfortable whenever his mother came up in their conversation. He quickly changed the subject.

"Do you need me for something, Headmaster?"

"Just wondering if you're willing to give a tour for some prospective students on Monday. We've got a family with three highschoolers coming in, and you are the best tour guide Chilton has."

"Just because I'm the only one who doesn't have a stick up my ass," Will smiled. "Sure, not a problem. Which period?"

"Third."

"Your office?"

"You got it."

"Alright. Well, I better get on my way. Are you coming to the game tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there."

"The clan's coming in from the Hollow, except Jack. The hyper little girl with a bright pink arm, screaming at the other team will be Laylee."

"What would Chilton do without Gilmores to liven us up?"

"What would any of us do?" Will grinned, sticking the key in the ignition and turning over the engine.

"Did you finish your sixth reading of _The Sun Also Rises_?"

"Last week."

"And?"

"Just as good as always. Jack's read it eleven times. He reads faster than me."

"How is he doing?"

Will sighed as the engine idled. "He's alright. Hasn't driven a car since. Rory's car was totaled, so he's insisting on paying whatever insurance doesn't cover for a new car. Laylee, eternal optimist at ten, is excited about picking out a new car. She's hoping for a 'Stang."

"Your niece is too Gilmore."

"That she is. Have a nice weekend, Headmaster Medina."

"Tell your family I say hello," Max nodded, stepping back as Will backed out of the parking space and took off out of the parking lot.

Will grabbed the cell phone as he pulled onto the interstate, hitting speed dial three.

_"Hello, Dragonfly Inn. This is Michel speaking."_

"Hello, Michel, it's Will. How are you?"

_"Your mother is annoying me once again, William."_

"Well, I'll have to have a talk with her, then. Is she there?"

_"Right here. Lorelai, your less flannelled progeny is on the phone."_

_"Well hey there, Piano Man. Aren't you supposed be at the cabin with the monosyllabic duo?"_

"Hey there, Mom. I'm headed out there right now. I just thought I would call and check in before going into exile. They pull the whole 'no cell phones' rule when it's the three of us."

_"Emergencies only, I know. How was practice today, sweetie?" _

"Good. I'm pumped for tomorrow night's game. I'm glad the crew's coming out. We might even get Grandma out there."

_"I'm sure she'll be there; I just won't be sitting near her."_

"Mom…"

_"Will, don't lecture me. I have good reason this time. This isn't a 'gee, I haven't fought with Stalin recently' moment. This is a 'oh my God, I can't believe she can say that out loud' moment. Let me settle down."_

"You're going to have to see her Sunday night. In Hartford."

_"All the more reason for me not to see her tomorrow night."_

"All right, Mom… You're not going to be too lonely without Dad, Jack, and me, are you?"

_"I'll somehow survive, Will. Make sure they come home tomorrow afternoon."_

"Got it. Oh, crap."

_"What?"_

"I had a date tomorrow morning."

_"Julia?"_

"Of course Julia."

_"Well, Will, you never know with you… Are you two serious?"_

"Ish."

_"Meaning?"_

"I won't ask anyone else out on a date until I've seen if this is going anywhere."

_"And going anywhere constitutes?"_

"Do I have to talk about this with my mother?"

_"Fine. Why'd you have a date in the morning, anyway?"_

"'Cause curfew's nine-o'freaking-clock."

_"Ah, yes… Poor baby. Maybe next time you'll lay off the Cuervo, José."_

"Yes, ma'am. I've gotta let you go now, since Michel is currently whining for you to get off of the phone, I'm sure, and I have to call Julia and reschedule."

_"Maybe you can meet her for Sunday brunch, Captain Morgan."_

"'Bye, Mom! Love you!"

With that, he ended the call.

* * *

When Will arrived at the cabin, the late October sun was nearly set, and his father and brother's silhouettes sat on the end of the short dock behind the cabin. Pulling his Chilton sweatshirt out of the backseat and slipping it over his T-shirt to fend off the evening breeze, he jogged down to meet them.

"Hello, fellow anglers. How's the biting today?"

"Hi, Will," Jack said, his calm in conflict with Will's exuberance. "Dad already caught one, but it was too small. Had to throw it back."

"Or Mom's finally getting to him and he can't stand to hurt the poor little fishy."

"Uh, no," Luke answered, scooting over to make room for his son on the other side of him. He motioned behind Jack. "Your pole's right there. No _'Dirty'_s."

"Dirty fishing jokes are too easy."

"Don't bother threading your line, Will. I'm gonna go start dinner. Grilled chicken all right? That's what Dad and I picked up," Jack sighed.

Will nodded, and Jack handed over his pole, rising to his feet. Hands in his jean pockets, Jack trudged up to the cabin, sneakers crackling the leaves.

"Did he open up at all?" Will asked, slipping beside his father, feet dangling over the edge. For a moment, he felt six again, sitting beside Daddy at dusk, waiting for a fish to bite.

Luke shook his head negatively.

"Hard nut to crack, that one. Wonder where he gets that from?" Will looked mischievously to his father before changing the subject. "So hey, Rory's birthday's next week. What's the plan for number 39?"

"That would be your mom and Laylee's thing."

"Right. You're just here for food and coffee," Will smiled, sinking back into a familiar silence with his father.

The two had been inseparable for young William's earlier years; perhaps that was born out of Jack's near-addiction to his mother, perhaps out of the sincere connection felt between the two. Most likely, the reason for the pairings both boys gravitated towards had everything to do with the reason their parents were together in the first place: they complemented each other. The similar personalities were those that clashed. Jack and Luke often had trouble expressing themselves to each other. Double-stubborn Will and his equally vivacious mother were most often avoiding the problem.

He didn't remember when or why the drift had started. Maybe it was Chilton. Maybe it was middle school. Maybe it was Luke's inability to keep up with Will's voracious hunger for book-learning, or Will's difficulty understanding the simplicity of his father's dreams. Perhaps, in all likelihood, it was the fact that Will and Luke were fundamentally different people.

How much did that change? Certainly not Will's love for his father, nor even how much he enjoyed the time they spent together. The communicating, though, was harder. The comfort not as prevalent, the once easy, open sharing shrouded by the cold, hard fact that Will was growing up.

And what about Jack and Lorelai?

Still insanely close. Will was pretty sure that Mom knew just as much about Jack and Natalie's relationship as the couple themselves did, and she knew everything that was going on at Stars Hollow High. He wasn't sure just when they had the time to talk about all this, but somehow they squeezed it in between football practice, late shifts at the diner, and a bustling inn to run. It was, well, strange in Will's opinion: the only person he came close to sharing that much with was Rory, and even then he held something back. Revealing that much about himself, in actuality, terrified the teenager, though as a child he had shared everything with the man now sitting beside him.

A tug on the line broke Will from his introspection, and he burst out in a grin.

"Dad! I actually got one this time!"

Will was a notoriously bad angler.

"Alright, reel her in, nice and easy."

Will wrangled with the line for a good three minutes before it snapped back up to the surface without warning, hook gone but weights still present.

"Stupid bastard stole my hook!" Will cried, looking to his father for sympathy while continuing to reel in the fishing wire.

Sympathy he did not find, though Luke was laughing too hard to provide anything of the sort. At first indignantly angry, Will soon relaxed into laughter himself, meeting his father's eyes out of the corner of his own.

"At least some things never change," Luke finally managed to say, blue eyes bright with amusement.

Will threaded another hook and threw out another cast, this time settling in for an indefinite wait.

"So," Luke said, fishing pole resting across one knee. "Tell me about this class Mr. Medina's teaching next quarter."

Will's eyes lit up at the thought of the upcoming material, and he started to blabber on in a very Rory fashion about how excited he was. Luke only understood half of it but was warmed by the enthusiasm in his son's voice.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Jack was waiting for the grill to heat up, his father's pinpointing of his issues still fresh in his mind hours later. Feeling the pressure continue to build in his chest, he finally gave in and reached for the cell phone in his pocket, breaking the standing 'no cell phones' rule in favor of dialing a very familiar number.

"_Dragonfly Inn, this is Laylee speaking."_

"Hey there, Lay. What are you doing answering phones?" Jack forced a laugh, anything to drive away the sick guilt in his stomach. In the background, he could hear Michel's distinctive voice scolding his young niece.

"_Annoying Meeshy."_

"_My name is not Mee-shee!"_

"_Aww, he's so sweet to me, ain't he?"_

"_You are just a child, and your arm is exceedingly pink. Remove yourself from my chair."_

"Laylee, is Mom there?"

"_Yeah, I'll get Nonna. Hold on a sec, Jacky." _

He heard the clatter of the phone being set down, then of Laylee jumping off of the chair, then the undistinguishable murmurings of Michel's frustration with the young girl, before his mother picked up the phone.

"_Hey there, baby boy," _she greeted, voice gentle and soothing, devoid of the usual over-exuberance she exhibited.

"Hey, Mom," he sighed, relieved a little just to hear her voice.

"_Is everything okay, Jack? What happened to the cell phone ban?"_

"Still in effect. I just had to talk to you… Dad had good intentions getting me up here, I just… I can't talk to him like I can to you."

"_Jack, Dad would be more than happy to listen to anything you have to say."_

"I know that. It's not the same, though. I… I haven't been able to drive a car since that night. Even sit behind the wheel."

"_I noticed."_

"I start shaking, flashing back to headlights and trees and Laylee smothered by the airbag because of me. I'm dangerous behind the wheel of a car!"

"_I know it's scary, and you know my opinion on whose fault this was, namely not yours, but you just have to get in a car and drive. Go get Dad's keys, tell him you're gonna take a drive, and go all along those lakeside streets. There's hardly anyone on the streets out there, so you can just get used to the car and think about everything. Every time you put that key in the ignition, baby boy, it's going to get easier."_

"I know… I just… Can we talk about Laylee first, Mom?"

"_We can talk about anything you want, baby boy. You're still her hero. The most devastating part of this accident for her was that you won't be throwing against South Litchfield tomorrow night. That's it. She thinks her cast is cool: she made your father sign in purple Sharpie, and it gets her tons of sympathy points from all the teachers. She hardly remembers anything from the crash itself."_

"That she'll tell anyone, Mom. She's not gonna tell anyone she's scared; it's not in her nature."

"_Regardless, Jack, she doesn't blame you."_

"Even if she should?"

"_She shouldn't."_

"I never wanted to hurt her, Mom. She's one of the most important people in my life. I would die for her."

"_And now she needs you to be her buddy again, to show her that everything's going to go back to normal. Do you wanna come home, Jack?"_

"No. I appreciate what Dad's doing, and I'm gonna see tonight out. It's been awhile since the three of us got away. I like spending time with Will and Dad."

"_Are you going to stay up all night talking about girls?" _his mom teased, shifting the tone to a lighter skew.

"God no. We're not going to be here long enough for Will to talk about all the girls in his life."

"_Your brother is not that bad."_

"Believe what you need to, Mom. Say hi to Laylee for me?"

"_Of course. Do you wanna talk to Mini-Me?"_

"Nah. Not yet. Besides I don't wanna keep her from her 'work' at the desk."

"_Nonsense. Right now she's just doing Pepé Le Pew impressions and reorganizing his guest notebook. You know, the one where he writes down everything he thinks is sketchy about any guests."_

"Right. Her 'work'. I should go anyway. Wouldn't want them to see me breaking one of the my most sacred rules."

"_Which you're going to break again around midnight tonight when you call your girlfriend."_

"I plead the fifth."

"_Alright, OJ. Really think about what I suggested, Jack, okay?"_

"Yes, ma'am. Have a nice night. Love you."

"_I love you, too, baby boy. Say hi to your dad and Will for me."_

"Can't. I'll give away my secret."

"_Bye, Jack."_

"Bye, Mom."

He clicked off the phone and slipped it back into his pocket before shutting off the grill and jumping off the back porch, taking a few steps towards the dock.

"Dad, can I borrow the truck for a bit?"

Luke turned and studied him for a moment before nodding his assent. Jack allowed a slight smile before retrieving the keys, taking a deep breath, and sliding into the driver seat.

"Here's to you, Mommy Dearest," he muttered under his breath, cranking the ignition.

Down on the dock, Luke nudged Will as he watched Jack cautiously pull the truck out and onto the dirt road.

"First step towards recovery," Will grinned, watching until the vehicle was gone and then returning his eyes to the water, where his line had begun to bob. "Ooh! I got one!" As he gave a good tug, the line stilled. He sighed. "Nope. I lied."

"Maybe next time, Will…"

* * *

When Rory arrived at the Dragonfly that night after sending off her proof to her editor, Laylee was no longer at the front desk annoying her Meeshy. She questioned the Frenchman about the whereabouts of her daughter, and he had merely turned up his nose.

"The child has scampered off to God-knows-where, chattering on and on in her little _italienne_ way… I much prefer Paw-Paw and Chin-Chin. They do not talk so much."

"Alright, Michel. Was she with Mom?"

"Perhaps. She believes she has the freedom to run wherever she feels necessary. Perhaps you should teach her some manners."

"I'll work on that, Michel," Rory sighed, knocking on the desk as she headed off to the kitchen. The inn was relatively small and finding the dynamic duo would not be too difficult. The kitchen was her best bet.

In the kitchen, Laylee was precariously perched on a stool, long legs swinging, slinged arm tight against her chest and left hand occupied with a cookie. She had flour on her cheek and her face upturned to chatter on and on to her grandmother and Aunt Sookie. Her curls were still wild, as they were no matter how often they brushed them. Sookie laughed at something the precocious girl said and in the process knocked a nearby pot, which rocked on the edge before clattering onto the ground. Laylee and Lorelai winced, but Sookie merely sighed and picked up the fallen object.

"Thank goodness it was empty!"

"Aunt Sookie, we made some good cookies. Make sure we save some for Mom. Don't want Nonna to eat 'em all."

"Hey! I'm not the Cookie Monster."

"_C is for cookie, that's good enough for me…_" Laylee sang. "OCD if you ask me."

"You've found your calling as a poet, Lay," Rory announced her presence.

"Or psychiatrist," Laylee said with a grin before taking a bite out of her cookie. "Or psychologist. What's the difference anyway? Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Laylee," Rory smiled, coming all the way into the kitchen and kissing the top of her daughter's head, "Hi, Mom, Sookie. Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Oh yeah," Sookie laughed, "Laylee helped me bake some white chocolate macadamia nut cookies."

"And everything in the kitchen is still standing!" Lorelai teased.

"I'm good in the kitchen!" Laylee objected, cookie gone and her good hand on her hip.

"She's not half-bad, guys," Sookie defended, moving on to stir a boiling sauce. "Here, Laylee, taste this. I'm thinking of using it for dinner tonight."

Laylee opened her mouth like a baby bird, quickly lapping up whatever was shoved in her mouth by her Aunt Sookie.

"Mmm, really good! Definitely serve it."

"Now that's more Gilmore of her," Rory smiled. "The tasting I understand. The cooking is Luke's fault."

"Everything's Luka's fault," Laylee giggled, slipping off of the stool awkwardly.

"At least she's learned _something_ from me," Lorelai smiled. "How's the article coming, sweets?"

"First draft sent in, waiting to be ripped apart by my editor."

"That's not very nice," Laylee intoned as solemnly as she could manage as Sookie hazardously threw a wet rag at her to wash the flour off her face. Denied the use of her right arm, she failed to catch it, the damp cloth instead whacking her in the face. "Yuck! Neither was that!"

"Sorry, sugar plum," Sookie called, "I forgot about the arm."

"I do sometimes, too," Laylee admitted by way of forgiveness.

"So, Lay, is all your homework done?"

"Yup yup!" Laylee recited excitedly, "I did it at the desk in Nonna's office in Malcolm, the greatest chair on earth."

"Malcom's comfy, huh?"

"Oh yeah. And handsome too."

Rory laughed and hugged Laylee from the side.

"Do you wanna go catch a movie and then dinner at Dunkin' Donuts?" Rory asked, pulling the girl's attention over to her.

"Ooh! Dinner at Dunkin' Donuts means dessert as Baskin Robins!"

"And the Gilmore in her strikes again," Lorelai laughed. "Go have fun you two. Call me if one of your drops into a sugar coma."

"Careful, Mom, you're starting to sound like Luke."

Lorelai pretended to look appalled. "Never. Pod Rory go away; I want my real daughter back."

"Grow up," Rory teased affectionately. "Now, what do you say, Lay?"

"Ha! You're a poet, too!" Laylee cried. "Sure, let's go. Nonna should come, too!"

Rory hesitated and looked to her mother. Lorelai shook her head.

"No, Laylee, I've got work to do here. Go have fun with your mom."

"But the house is all empty without the boys. You'll be lonely."

"I'll manage, sweetheart. Go have some alone time with your mom."

"Alright," Laylee kissed her grandmother's cheek and hugged her Aunt Sookie before threading the fingers of her good hand through her mother's. "So… about this movie…"

* * *

Jack and Will entered the house, laughing and light-hearted after an evening with their father.

"Oh, Mommy! We're home!" Will sang out as they made their way into the living room.

"My babies!" Lorelai cried playfully, jumping off of the couch after placing her popcorn on the side table. She hugged them both at the same time. "I missed you so much."

"Mom, we weren't even gone twenty-four hours," Jack grumbled good-naturedly, squeezing her hand gently before releasing her.

"I know, but the house was so empty…"

"Laylee didn't come keep you company?"

"She came to the Inn during the afternoon, but then Rory took her to a movie."

"How's Sis holding up?" Will asked, flopping onto the couch and stealing the popcorn.

"Better. I like that they are spending some alone time together. Hey! That's my popcorn!"

Lorelai plopped down beside her older son, grabbing the bowl back and picking up the remote.

"What are we watching?" Jack sighed, seating himself on the other side of his mother.

"_Cop Rock_! Where's your father?"

"Diner. Wanted to check in at least once today," Jack answered, reaching over to get some popcorn out of the bowl on her lap.

"Did you boys catch anything?"

"Jack caught a brown trout or two. Dad got a giant northern pike. Ten pounds! Pretty big for the lake. I was unlucky."

"As always," Lorelai smiled at Will, "You're no Bass Pro, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Stop smirking, Jackman."

Hiding behind his handful of popcorn, Jack denied doing any such thing. After swallowing, he asked, "Anyone thirsty? I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"Ooh! Coffee for Mommy."

"And your favorite brother."

"You're my only brother."

"Makes it easier for me to be your favorite."

"Not sure how coffee's gonna quench your thirst, but coming right up," Jack sighed, standing up and going to the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone, Lorelai paused the DVD and nudged Will. "How's he doing?"

"Drove home," Will smiled. "Pretty nervous about it, but he made it home without incident. I guess the next test will be how he does with Laylee at dinner tomorrow."

"I don't know if I want him going to dinner tomorrow," Lorelai admitted, biting her lip.

"Mom! That's Grandma's night. She will not be happy."

"We don't _have_ to be there. Rory's out of school; they're not paying for your Chilton. These dinners are just a way to keep the family together. But he shouldn't have to sit there and listen to his grandmother blame him for something he's just starting to get over his guilt for. That's not fair."

"She might not say anything."

"I don't trust her not to."

"We should all go. Grandma will just make him feel worse next week if he's not there tomorrow. I'll talk to her; she won't say anything to him."

"No. I don't want you getting in the middle of this."

"Mom…"

The phone rang, and Will grabbed the handset off of the armrest.

"Danes' residence," he answered, "Hi, Grandma."

Lorelai groaned. "Sixth sense."

"Yes, ma'am. Yes, I'll tell her. Won't be a problem, Grandma. See you tonight! I'll be the one scoring all the touchdowns. 'Bye."

"What was that about?" Jack asked, having just returned with two steaming cups of coffee and a glass of water.

"Some friends from Rome are going to be in town tomorrow night."

"Ooh, is she canceling dinner? Yes!"

"No luck, lady," Will dashed her hopes while he took the delicious liquid from his brother. "She just asked that we come prepared to entertain. Translation: Dress extra-nicely and, please Luke, shave."

Lorelai pouted. "Damn. Well, at least Laylee will have fun. I'm sure Grandma's just jumping up and down to present her fluent granddaughter."

Jack scowled. "I don't think Grandma jumps up and down, Mom."

Will laughed at the mental image. "Agreed. So, let's get an episode of _Cop Rock_ in before I have to go get ready for the game."


	12. And now that I've worn out, I've worn ou

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay! Happy New Year!**

**Chapter Twelve: And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world…**

"C'mon, Will! Catch the freakin' ball!" Laylee screamed, clapping her good arm against the cool metal of the stadium railing. She, Luke, and Lorelai stood against the railing behind the end zone, cheering the Chilton team on. Behind them sat Rory, Emily, and Richard, sharing a thermos of coffee Luke brought along.

Richard laughed at his great-granddaughter's outburst, but Emily didn't look so amused.

"My goodness, Rory… Is she always like this?"

"Always," Rory had to smile. "She's very into her uncles' sports."

"It's not exactly lady-like."

"Neither is Laylee," Richard put in. "Takes after another Lorelai we know."

Emily shook her head as Laylee let out a loud whoop in celebration of an impressive catch made by Will. Will turned to acknowledge her with a nod and a playful bow before returning to the line of scrimmage to await the snap.

"It's like he's got magnets in his fingers," Laylee, sandwiched between her grandparents, observed, nudging Luke as she did so. "Was he always this good, Luka?"

"He and Jack spend a lot of time practicing, Lay. He wouldn't be this good without all that hard work."

"Yes," Lorelai answered Laylee's question, seeing she was confused by the answer given by her grandfather. "Jack and Will have always been very good at football."

"And baseball," Laylee grinned. "Grandpa says they made each other good. Oh, ouch! Butterfingers! C'mon, Will! Give me a break here!"

Luke laughed and shook his head. "How 'bout givin' your uncle a break here? Don't ya think you're being a little rough?"

"I'm just givin' him the same treatment as Jacky. Don't want 'em to feel unequal."

"Oh, no. That would just be terrible," Luke muttered, reaching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. "Don't worry, Lay. We're still up."

"Just by three!"

"With a minute left in the first half," Luke countered. "We're doing great."

Laylee cast him a skeptical look out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't give me that."

"Cut it out, you two," Lorelai teased, also stretching an arm around Laylee. "Save your strength for half time."

"Cheerleader mocking!" Laylee giggled, beginning to clap excitedly before realizing she didn't have the ability to do so. "Uh, Luka… I need to borrow your hand."

Sighing, Luke offered it. Laylee grinned appreciatively and clapped awkwardly using her and Luke's left hands.

"Graceful," Lorelai teased.

"Shhh," Laylee admonished playfully. "Nonna, watch the game…"

Laylee returned to her intense study of the field, holding her breath every time the ball was in the air and then releasing it, either relieved or frustrated, depending on the outcome of the play. She tensed and sucked in a breath as the quarterback faked left, pulled back and sent the ball sailing towards the far right corner of the end zone, right where Will was headed. She stood up on her toes in anticipation, jumping with a loud whoop as Will's fingers found the pigskin and pulled it in tight to protect it as his feet returned to the ground, still in the end zone.

"_Touchdown…. Chilton!" _the announcer boomed over the PA system, the sea of navy blue around the Gilmore-Danes clan erupting in screams of appreciation as Will turned, bowed deeply to the crowd, and tossed the ball into the stands as his teammates congratulated him.

"That should be an excessive celebration call," Luke grumbled at his son's antics, smile still on his face.

"Oh shush, Luka! Don't give the refs any ideas. They're already evil."

"Laylee, I am sure the referees are not evil," Emily scolded her great-granddaughter.

"Grandma… All refs are evil. They get their pinstripes making deals with the devil."

"Dear God…" Emily sighed, feeling the familiar frustration bubble up inside her. Speaking with the child brought back many none-too-pleasant memories of Lorelai the Second's upbringing.

"_The receiver on that one was number eighty-six, Will Danes. This is his fifth touchdown reception in three games this season, his thirty-fifth in his Chilton career."_

The crowd continued to cheer as the kicker took the extra point and time ran out on the clock.

"_And that will lead us into half-time with Chilton up 10-0 over Hartford Country Day…"_

"Oooh, half-time," Laylee forced a yawn. "I'm _so excited_."

"Less sarcasm, more eating," Lorelai commanded as they sat down on the bench, Lorelai purposely as far away from Emily as possible, and picked up discarded nachos.

"Oh, Lukey… Will you go get us hot dogs?" Lorelai pouted.

"Are you kidding? The line's insane!"

Laylee joined in on the pout, and Luke caved. He left them as Richard and Emily stood, off to mingle with other Chilton grandparents and feign modesty over their wonderful grandson. Rory was spotted by a former teacher and was roped into conversation, the curse of being valedictorian.

"So, I hear there are some Gilmore girls in the market for a 'Stang," a voice made itself distinct through the general background din of the crowded stadium and the off-rhythm cheerleaders (too WASP-y for their own good).

Laylee jumped up at the intrusion, brows knotted at the newcomer.

"Have we met?" she questioned, eying him warily. Lorelai grinned at the look on her face.

"Yes, once or twice. I'm Headmaster Medina."

"Oh… the Max guy."

"Hi, Max. How are you?" Lorelai asked politely, hand on Laylee's shoulder.

"Good. Enjoying the game, though I must say football is not my sport."

Laylee gaped, offended. "Why not! It's awesome! It's like war without the dying… Usually."

"That's a pleasant thought, Laylee, thank you," Lorelai teased.

"I've just never been too into it," Max defended, amused as always by the youngest Gilmore. He assumed Lorelai had been very similar as a child. "You seem to be enjoying the game, though, Laylee."

"I like watching Will and Jack play… I like to play too. Luka taught me when I was little."

"Your uncle told me as much. He also told me you're interested in a Mustang."

"Yeah, but Mom ix-nayed that. Said it wasn't practical enough."

"And I can't ever imagine why," Lorelai put in.

"I used to have one," Max informed Laylee, immediately making her lose her more hostile attitude.

"Really? Too cool. What color? What year? I really, really, really…"

"Okay, pause, take a breath," Lorelai cut her off, and Laylee did as she was told. Lorelai turned her attention to Max. "She gets a little overexcited."

"Can't imagine where she gets that from."

"Her Luka's side," Lorelai teased, tugging gently on one of Laylee's boisterous curls.

"Nonna! Look! Luka brought us back hotdogs _and_ pretzels _and _drinks _and_…"

"Breathe," Lorelai gently reminded, then greeted her husband as he slid back into the row from behind her. "Aw, Lukey, you got us lots of food."

"Just so I don't have to hear your whining during the third quarter. That stuff's gonna kill ya, ya know? And it's gonna stunt _your _growth," he directed the last part at the youngest Lorelai.

"Well, thank God, because she's just too darn tall now," Lorelai smiled, kissing Luke quickly.

Laylee, hindered from covering her face by a cast and a hot dog, snapped her eyes shut with the familiar chorus of "Gross!" followed by a less usual "And in public!" as she motioned towards the headmaster.

"Oh, Max, hi," Luke said gruffly, noticing the other man for the first time as he finished setting down the provisions. "Enjoying the game?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like football that much," Laylee answered for the headmaster.

"I wasn't asking you," Luke scolded with a barely hidden grin, tweaking Laylee's nose, forgetting the other man's presence.

"Well, sor-_ry_. Headmaster Medina, would you like to answer the question for yourself?" Laylee asked cheekily.

"I think you covered it, Miss Gilmore, though I do wish it were less of an indictment when you say it."

Laylee shrugged, slumping onto the bench. "I can't believe you don't like football…"

As Laylee trailed off and attacked her food, the adults remained in an awkward silence, struggling for a safe topic of conversation.

"So, uh, Will's doing well," Max finally said, choosing the safest subject. "I'll be taking over his English class next quarter; I look forward to teaching him. According to all of his previous teachers, he is an amazing literature student."

"He's always got his nose stuck in a book," Lorelai smiled, "Takes after his sister that way… You know, he read his first book when he had just turned four."

"_Go Dog Go_," Luke grimaced, "He used to sit at the counter in the diner and read it over and over while I served customers."

Lorelai laughed at the memory. "'_Do you like my hat?'_"

" '_No! I do not like your hat.' 'Goodbye!'_" Laylee piped in from behind them, reciting the book she had memorized by age three from all of the times Will had read it to her.

"You know, I think he wrote a paper about how all ever needed to know in life, he learned from _Go Dog Go_," Max smiled. "He's an amazing young man."

"Just don't tell him that," Luke grumbled.

Another uncomfortable silence stretched on, and Max decided it was time to take his leave, bidding goodbye to the young Miss Gilmore first and then to her grandparents.

Lorelai sat down next to Laylee, grabbing the remaining hot dog and swiping a nacho from Laylee's basket. Used to such theft, Laylee didn't even look up, but continued to munch away on her chips, pausing only to deadpan:

"Well, that was awkward."

Lorelai laughed in response, arm around the girl's shoulders, and tussled Laylee's hair and kissed the top of her head, Luke grinning at the humor so inherent in the little girl. Lorelai's cell phone rang, and she fished it out of her purse, recognizing the caller.

"Well, hello, baby boy. Is it half-time over in the Hollow, too?"

* * *

"Jack! Tie, please!" Lorelai called down the hall to the boys' rooms, where they were preparing for Sunday Night Dinner.

"Mom!" was Jack's indignant response.

"Tie!" Lorelai cried back, wanting to be sure her mother could find no fault in Jackman tonight, since Luke had convinced her, however unwillingly, to bring Jack along. "Jackets, too."

The objections broke off into unintelligible grumblings, and then Will's voice joined in, probably suggesting neck-ware.

"That goes for you, too, mister," she directed to her husband.

Luke also grumbled in response, continuing to button up the front of his shirt grumpily.

"You're worse than Jack," she laughed, brushing his hands away and finishing for him, grabbing his tie off of the bedpost. "This one goes with your eyes."

"Yay?"

"Just put it on."

"Who decided it would be fashionable for everyone to wear a noose? A little morbid, if you ask me. Every man walks around, just asking someone to run up and pull his tie until he chokes to death… Insanity…"

"And yet, you're still wearing one. Are you done your tie rant?"

Luke sighed and nodded, to which his wife smiled and kissed him briefly.

"Mom! Dad! We're gonna be late!" Will called as he passed by the master bedroom on his way down the stairs.

"Just keeping the tradition," Jack grumbled, following behind his brother at a much less hasty pace, tightening his tie. He had just made it to the top of the stairs as his parents emerged from their room. "You look nice tonight, Mom."

"Thank you, baby boy. You're looking pretty snazzy yourself. Nice tie."

Jack just grumbled again in response, pulling at his collar. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The doorbell chimed, and Emily heard the maid answer it and direct the guests into the sitting room. The deeper rumbling of laughter identified the new arrivals as the Danes family, and this was confirmed as the four of them made their way through the archway. Seeing them together, all dressed up, made Emily admit that, despite her misgivings, they actually made quite a handsome family when a certain half of them tried. Freshly shaven and dressed in the right clothes, Luke Danes was not an unattractive man, and his looks had transferred onto his handsome sons and complemented their Gilmore blue eyes. And when the four of them were together, they were most likely smiling handsomely about something or other.

They were smiling now, clumped together, as the current occupants of the room rose to greet them.

"Carlo, Francesca, these are the grandsons I was telling you about earlier. This is Jackman," Richard introduced.

Upon being recognized, Jack extended his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, sir, ma'am."

"And this is his brother William."

"Buona sera, signor, signora," Will greeted with a phrase picked up from little Laylee, shaking the man's hand and kissing that of his wife.

The man, Carlo, laughed and questioned in English, motioning to the photograph hanging above the mantel, "And which are you?"

"Shorts," Will smiled, glancing up at the enlarged black-and-white photograph of Jack and Will on the beach at the Cape at age four, Will in an Oxford and khaki shorts, Jack in a white polo and khaki pants, water-stained to the knees.

"You're much bigger now."

"I should hope so, sir."

"And this is my daughter, Lorelai, and her husband, Luke," Richard finished his introductions. Luke and Lorelai politely greeted the Gilmores' company. "Boys, Lorelai, Luke, this is Carlo Cognomi, an old business associate from Rome, and his wife Francesca. Soon my granddaughter and great-granddaughter should be here; Laylee speaks fluent Italian."

"Excellent. I'm sure Francesca will enjoy having someone else translate for her. She accuses me of changing her words."

"Laylee is a very accurate translator," Richard assured him. "She spends every summer in Italy."

As they took their seats again and Richard freshened everyone's drinks, Cognomi translated what had transpired for his wife. She asked a question in return.

"Where in Italy does she spend her time?"

"Her family owns a villa outside of Empoli," Lorelai answered as she accepted a martini from her father.

"Ah, Tuscany. Close to Florence. Very good real estate. What is her family name?"

"Her father's last name was d'Arielli, yes?" Richard answered, looking to Lorelai for confirmation.

"Yes, Salvatore d'Arielli."

"But the family in Italy is his sister's family, right?" Luke interjected. "And it's her husband's family that owns all the land."

"Right. Maestrelli," Jack provided. "I think her aunt's last name is Maestrelli. Big family in Empoli."

Before the conversation could continue, the doorbell rang and the subject of the conversation made her entrance into the sitting room, pale pink dress sheath dress complementing hot pink cast.

"Hi, guys!" she grinned, bouncing in. She noticed the visitors and remembered what Will had told her after the game the night before. She quickly rattled off a string of sentences in Italian as she brightly shook the guests' hands and smiled radiantly. Laylee had never had a shy moment in her life.

Her speech made the visitors laugh and left everyone else, even her great-grandmother who spoke a good amount of Italian, more than a little confused.

"Talking behind our backs again, Lay?" Will teased when she finally took a breath.

"Of course not," Laylee grinned, "You're facing me."

Jack groaned at the joke, and Laylee shot him a none-too-amused glare.

"Well, dinner's ready; let's head into the dining room," Richard announced, leading the group out of the sitting room.

They settled around the table, making small talk, often with the assistance of Laylee and Signor Cognomi as translators. Rory and Laylee traded stories with Cognomis of their adventures in Tuscany, and the Cognomis gave them tips on where to travel next summer. The Danes family politely added where they could, just enough so they weren't awkwardly silent at the table, but it was obvious that the Cognomis were under little Laylee's spell, not a hard feat when the adorable girl started off in Italian.

"Ah, I feel like we have monopolized the conversation, but I cannot help but be enthralled by this charming signorina. What about you two young men?" Signor Cognomi said after Laylee wrapped up a tale of her Italian cousins' exploits in Empoli.

"William and Jackman are excellent scholar-athletes," Richard beamed.

"What sports?" Carlo questioned.

"Football and baseball, sir," Jack answered. "On teams, at least. Almost all of 'em, otherwise."

"American football," Laylee clarified. "With big pads and helmets and stuff."

"My sons played baseball as children. What positions?"

"Jack's a pitcher; I'm a catcher."

"Will's also more of an offensive player," Jack offered. "Homerun slugger."

"They're really good," Laylee assured. "They throw and catch in football, too. Will's a wide-receiver; Jack's a quarterback."

"They play very well," Richard complimented. "Both of their teams are very good, as well. We had two victories last night."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Jack said modestly.

"Jackman had a college scout at one of his last games," Emily bragged. "He is extremely good."

Lorelai almost choked on her entrée, and Luke laid a calming hand on her knee under the table, knowing she hated when Emily bragged on her family in public after saying the things she did in private. Rory passed her mom a knowing glance as well. Both knew that Emily had only seen Jack play a handful of times and wouldn't know good football if it tackled her where she stood. The most recent time she had seen one of Jack's games was last winter's Stars Hollow-Chilton charity game, organized by Will and Jack, and only then did she attend because all of the other Chilton grandmothers were driving out to the Hollow and she needed to make an appearance. (The game did, incidentally, raise more than enough money to fund all of the Pee Wee football teams in Stars Hollow for many seasons to come, thanks mostly to Will's salesmanship and the allure of watching Stars Hollow's poster boys duke it out for supremacy: Stars Hollow won in overtime, though the Chilton baseball team won in the spring in the ninth inning, leaving many thankful Little Leaguers.)

Jack just smiled graciously, if a bit uncomfortably, at the attention, before he allowed his grandmother to shift the attention to Will, Rory, and academic success. Laylee met his eyes across the table and stealthily stuck her tongue out at him, to which Jack, his mother's words in mind, returned a playful wink. Both were moving past the accident slowly but steadily, one with the resilience of a child, the other with the resilience of a Danes.

* * *

"You are unbelievable," Richard said to Emily as the houseguests had headed off to bed with gratitude and praise of their charming family. His tone revealed that this was anything but a compliment.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, annoyed, part of her knowing just what he was referencing.

"You, and the hypocritical way you assail our grandson with insults unless you are bragging on him to our friends."

"Now, you're always bragging about those boys, too…"

"I also tell the boys themselves how wonderful they are. I'm not sure Jack's ever heard a compliment directly from you."

"Now, Richard, seriously…"

"No, Emily. I cannot stand the way you treat young Jackman, as if he is a constant disappointment. And then accusing him of being responsible for the car accident… Horrendous, Emily. We agreed when you decided to actively take part in these boys' lives that you would be accepting and understanding of every part of them. That is the only way we can keep them around, and you are jeopardizing that. Lorelai did not beg out of dinner last week because of the accident: she was avoiding you, just as she did all last night and tonight. We have lost her so many times, Emily, but I _will_ _not_ lose her or the boys this time. Not because of you."

Richard took a calming breath, knowing this stress was not good for his heart.

"Think on that, Emily."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Brewington, I'd like you to meet William Danes. Will will be your tour-guide this morning. He's a junior, been with us since freshman year. Top of his class, junior class president, plays varsity football and baseball. Chilton's very own Renaissance man. I cannot think of a better person to show you our school," Headmaster Medina introduced Will as he walked into the office. Will didn't miss a beat, shaking hands with the mother and father before surveying the two children. The younger one was a boy, probably a freshman, and looked fairly bored with the entire situation. The elder was a girl, his age, with long legs and long raven hair and dark brown eyes.

The Headmaster continued his introductions.

"Will, this is Caroline Brewington; she's a prospective junior." Will extended a hand. "And this is Reynold Brewington; he's a prospective freshman." Will also shook Reynold's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I think I can take it from here, Headmaster."

"I'm sure you can. Just bring the Brewingtons back here in one piece when you're done."

With that, he took his leave.

"That I can do. Now, I have this walking backwards thing pretty much perfected, but I'll still need you to be my eyes. Unlike my mom, I haven't developed any in the back of my head," Will smiled winningly at the group before him as he began the Chilton tour for the umpteenth time. He made sure to catch the eye of the daughter for a few moments longer than any of the others. "Any particular place you'd like to start, or should I start the generic spiel and then you can interrupt me if I come to something interesting?"

"Why don't you just start?" the father, a typical businessman, answered, scuffing the freshman son on the shoulder to force him to pay attention.

"Sounds good," Will smiled, "Over here we have…"

Will proceeded to show off the entirety of the campus, including personal anecdotes to make the whole experience feel more familiar: by now he had become an ace at giving these things.

"So," Will started as they completed their tour and were making their way back across the quad towards the Headmaster's office. "Any questions?"

"No, you've done an excellent job, young man. Thank you for your time," the father answered.

"Your last name is Danes, the headmaster said. We grew up around here, and I don't remember it being a common name here in Hartford," the mother spoke for the first time. "Is your family from around here?"

"Well, ma'am, my grandparents are Emily and Richard Gilmore, which is how I became involved in Chilton, but my father's family is from a small town about a half an hour away. We still live there; I commute every day."

"Oh, I know Emily and Richard… They're friends of my parents. Their daughter was two years ahead of me in school."

"Oh yes, I remember her," the father agreed, then realization dawned on his face and his wife's. "Oh, yes."

Will bit back any ire rising in his throat and just smiled, continuing to show them towards the office. Max met them at his door and took the parents inside with him to answer any financial problems, leaving the children outside and dismissing Will to class.

Reynold automatically pulled a handheld videogame out of his pocket and slumped into a chair, pulling at his tie.

"So, the small-town prodigy has a sordid past," Caroline smiled at him impishly.

Will grinned in return, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be as intrigued by this girl as he was. He was trying that commitment thing with Julia, remember? They'd just decided the day before to be exclusive.

"Some might say that."

"So what about your family brought that look to my father's face?"

"Well, Miss Brewington, I can't tell you everything about me in one day. Then I lose my mystery. Maybe if you end up here, I'll someday tell you the story."

"It's something about your mom, isn't it?"

"Couldn't say. Don't know your father well enough yet." He smiled winningly once more and glanced at his watch. "Well, better be getting off to lunch."

"They waiting for you at the jock table?"

"Oh, no… This is Chilton, Miss Brewington… We have no such thing."

Will winked and was off.


	13. Oh, I'm on my knees in fascination

**Chapter Thirteen: I'm on my knees in fascination… **

Wednesday was Rory's birthday, and she had taken off the entire week to spend with Laylee, which was going reasonably well, if a little shakily. Rory was a little frustrated by (and more than a little jealous of) Laylee's constant desire to run off to the inn or the diner, but she didn't know why Laylee was always hightailing it over to Nonna without her.

Laylee and Lorelai were planning one hell of a surprise party (Lorelai's words, not Laylee's: the latter does not like the taste of soap) for Rory's thirty-ninth birthday party, one that involved the decoration of the entire town square and the flying in of a few of Rory's more geographically distant friends. Lorelai was to oversee the decorating on the day of, which left Laylee to the distracting. It was Wednesday morning before school, and she still had not yet chosen her mode of distraction while she idly itched the half-inch of skin accessible under her cast and slumped against her grandpa's diner's counter.

"Hey there, Tom Sawyer," a voice interrupted her musings.

"I think I'm more Huck Finn, Jess," she responded. "Jess! Ack! You can't be here."

"Jeez, Lay, way to make a guy feel welcome," Jess Mariano greeted just as sarcastically as ever, though there was much more affection evident in his tone than he would ever have allowed before.

"No! I'm glad to see you," Laylee babbled, "I just… Mom's meeting me here for breakfast any minute and she can't see you."

"Don't worry, Tom, I'm just headed up to the apartment. I'll make myself scarce. See you tonight? Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Jess," Luke grunted affectionately in return as he brought out Laylee's bacon and eggs. "Everything's set up for you upstairs."

"Thanks. I'm gonna run up and hide before Tom Sawyer here has an aneurism."

"That's appreciated: Lorelai would be upset."

"Huck Finn!" Laylee cried to Jess's retreating, leather jacket-clad back. When he had disappeared, she muttered, "Hooligan."

"Stop hanging around your grandmother," Luke commanded, small grin barely visible.

"You first," Laylee shot back. "Hey… I'm stuck."

"Again? I told you not to put your legs through the back of the chair."

"Ha ha. I mean I don't know how to distract Mom tonight."

"Get your uncles to help: tell your mom you wanna get ice cream with them in Hartford after Will's practice."

"You're brilliant, Luka!" Laylee giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Can you call and leave a message on Will's phone, telling him the plan?"

"Of course. Eat your breakfast and drink your orange juice."

* * *

After school, Laylee buzzed through her homework and then told her mother of her brilliant idea. 

"It's your birthday after all, Mom, and since Nonna and Luka have to work late, the boys and I want to spend it with you."

"In Hartford?"

"Will wants us to try this new place that he found the other day."

"Alright, we'll head over there. Finished your homework?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Laylee grinned, faking a salute.

"Alright. Get your coat; it's chilly out there."

"Yes, _Mom_."

* * *

Jack and Natalie sat on his front porch swing, nestled in under a blanket to ward off the chill left by the setting October sun, his arm around her shoulder, his hat cocked playfully on her head, backwards of course. 

"You're gonna catch a cold," Natalie scolded, indicating his hair, still wet from his post-practice shower.

"Then you can make me some soup."

"Grump."

"Nag."

Natalie stuck out her tongue and returned her head to his shoulder, continuing to wait for Rory and Laylee.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that you have to drive in a car with Laylee and Rory all the way to Hartford tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Jack said, more than a little introspectively. "I know."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No. No, I'm okay. This is a necessary step. Laylee and I are starting to get back to normal… This's gotta go alright."

"Okay… So this party's gonna be big tonight, huh?"

Jack looked down at her, smiling at the way she seemed to know when he was finished with a subject and tried to cheer him up.

"We had to get a special waiver from Taylor. One of the festivities is against the law."

"No way!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly, sitting up. She grinned and raised her eyebrows, fingers intertwined with his. "Is it appropriate for Connor to see?"

"Nat, dirty," he complained with a groan, Natalie's oh-so-dirty mind popping up at the strangest moments. "It was Lay's idea."

"Well, alright. That makes me feel better. I'll be helping your mom and Sookie with the decorations after you head off. Need me to do anything while you're gone?"

"Keep Mom and Dad from strangling Taylor?" he teased, affectionately watching her bubble.

"Hey, I'm good… but I'm not that good. Your mom's scary when she gets mad. Remember that one time…"

"Yeah, but Will deserved it."

Natalie laughed. "Of course. How come the oldest always gets the blame?"

"We're twins… No oldest business. He's just the one to get in trouble because he does trouble-worthy things."

"I don't think trouble-worthy is a word."

"It is if you put a hyphen."

"Aha! You _have _been paying attention in English class."

"I might've picked something up."

"When you're not too busy daydreaming about me…"

"Oh, of course," Jack grinned at the joke that had become common between them in the three months they had known each other.

They lapsed back into silence as Natalie spread her legs over Jack's lap and leaned against the armrest of the swing. Rory and Laylee showed up a few minutes later, driving the rental car, a Mazda mini-SUV Laylee had fallen in love with. She had given up her 'Stang dreams somewhere around Monday and was currently campaigning for one of these. Laylee leaned over from the backseat and awkwardly honked the horn. She then rolled down the window.

"Get off your girlfriend and get your bum in the car, Jacky! We've got ice cream to eat."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Jack playfully saluted in a gesture the little girl had mimicked just minutes before, feeling more comfortable with Laylee with every passing tease. He leaned over and kissed Natalie goodbye for a little longer than Laylee seemed to like.

"Oh gross! Let's go, please!"

Jack smiled and kissed Natalie's cheek once more for good measure, stealing his hat back. "See you tonight."

"Enjoy your ice cream in fifty-degree weather!" she called after him as he hopped down the stairs and positioned his cap atop his head.

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled open the rear passenger door.

"Move over, short stuff. I'm keeping you company in the back."

"So what? I'm the chauffer?" Rory playfully objected.

"Yes!" Laylee agreed from beside Jack. "Forward, Franklin!"

"Franklin?" the mother questioned.

The daughter shrugged (as best her pink arm with embroidered bright purple sling, courtesy Nonna, allowed her) and answered, "Seemed like a good chauffer name."

"I'm a woman."

Laylee raised one eyebrow in a very "duh" face.

"Okay then… Let's get going. You know the way, Laylee?"

"Nope. Will said to meet him at Chilton and then follow him there."

"Sounds good."

She pulled the car away from the curb and down the street, Jack and Laylee leaning out of the window to wave to Natalie.

"Hey, happy birthday, sis."

* * *

"Uh, Jacky… who's that girl?" Laylee questioned, leaning over her uncle to look at her other uncle leaning against his car and talking to a girl in a Chilton uniform. 

"I dunno…"

"Doesn't Will have a girlfriend? Julia, right?"

"Right."

"And she goes to school with you?"

"Right."

"So who's the chick?"

"I'm not so sure, Lay… I'll go find out."

Jack climbed out of the car and approached the two students.

"Jack!" Will recognized him and called him over.  
"Ah, so there really are two of you," the girl smirked. "Caroline Brewington."

"Jack Danes," the non-Chilton twin introduced himself, extending his hand.

"I'm new; your brother's been showing me around."

"He's a good guy. When he tries," Jack added a grin to that one, cuffing his brother lightly on the shoulder then jerking his head back towards the car. "The little one's getting impatient."

"The little one? Is this your sordid secret, Will?"

Will laughed. "No. Our niece. She's ten. We're taking her mom, our big sister, out for ice cream for her birthday."

The horn honked behind them.

"And that would be the infamous Gilmore impatience," Will grinned. "I better get going."

"Me, too," Caroline admitted, retrieving her book bag from the hood of Will's car.

"You have my number if you need any help with homework, right? I'm always reachable on my cell."

"Got it," Caroline smiled and left them.

"You're in so much trouble," Jack said as soon as she was far enough off.

"What?" Will cried innocently.

"When you and Julia break up, I'm keeping my lab partner and getting a new brother."

"Julia and I are not breaking up!"

"Uh-huh…" Jack didn't sound like he believed his twin much. He cupped his mouth and shouted over to the their sister, gesturing to the sedan beside him. "Rory! I'm ridin' with Will." Lowering his tone, he continued, "Get in the car, Will. You've got some 'splainin' to do."

"Ugh. Look at you and the cute pop culture references. That's just weird. And what the hell are we talking about?"

"Caroline."

"We're just friends."

"Uh-huh."

"I wouldn't cheat on Julia."

"Uh-huh."

"Jack! I would never cheat on a girl!" Will objected, sliding behind the wheel as Jack claimed the passenger seat.

This time Jack just sent a doubtful look.

"Shut the hell up," Will grumbled. "You know I would never cheat."

"On purpose. At the least, you're dancin' too close to the fire. That girl has flirt all over her, and you don't have your girlfriend here with you all day to remind you how good you have it."

"Hey, I know I'm not Mr. Serial Monogamy like you and Dad, but when I say I'm exclusive with someone, I'm exclusive. I _don't_ cheat."

" '_The lady doth protest too much, methinks.'_"

Will gave his brother a punch in the arm. "I'm not a lady."

Jack snorted.

"And what's with the Shakespeare references?"

Jack shrugged. "Just be careful, okay? Julia's my friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

* * *

They ate their ice cream and trekked back to the Hollow in their tiny caravan of two. Will, leading the way, pulled his car up into his driveway, Rory following suit. 

"Let's go see Luka at the diner!" Laylee bubbled a typical request for seven o'clock in the evening, slamming the car door and grabbing her mother's arm.

Rory acquiesced, and the quartet set out to the diner in the dark. As they approached town square, Rory slowed down and Laylee fought excited giggles, left fingers tangled into her mother's.

"What did you do?"

"Laylee and Mom did it," Will grinned, gently pushing his sister towards the glittering square. "With a little help from the rest of us."

The gazebo was outlined in white lights, not an uncommon sight, but on top of that, strings of lights traversed the space above their heads, zipping from light pole to light pole, crisscrossing the square. Lane was in a DJ booth to the left of the gazebo, headphones around her neck in her usual stance, bringing flashbacks of the birthday girl's youth. The people of Stars Hollow, young and old, were crowded into the square, erupting into a rousing rendition of "Happy Birthday" at the sight of the foursome. Luke and Lorelai emerged from the crowd, each pulling Rory into a hug and kiss.

Laylee remained glued to her mother's side as they flitted around the square, meeting up with everyone.

After a few moments, as Lane kicked up the jams again, Laylee pulled Rory's ear down to the level of her lips.

"You've got some more surprises in the gazebo."

Rory paused. "More?"

"Yup yup. Are you excited?"

"Of course. Thank you so much, _tesoro_." She kissed her daughter's temple and hugged her close.

"'Course," Laylee grinned deprecatingly, almost embarrassedly, a hot blush filling her already flushed cheeks. "Now, come on!"

She pulled her mother into the gazebo, where Jess, Paris, and Marty were waiting.

"Oh my God! Laylee!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Rory pulled each of her friends into a quick hug and then turned back to her daughter.

"You're spoiling me, Laylee."

Again, Laylee shrugged and then wriggled from her mother's grasp. "Gotta run. Stuff to plan. Uncles to check up on."

"She's huge!" Marty was the first to comment as Laylee disappeared from view. He had last seen her on her seventh birthday, and she'd grown numerous inches since then. He himself was a father of two, a boy and a girl, twelve and six, who were home in Boston with his wife.

"Just like her grandma, too. Always giving me a hard time," Jess added. "Just today we had a nice argument over whether she was more Tom Sawyer or Huck Finn."

Jess saw Laylee the most often, at least once a year at Thanksgiving and sometimes at Christmas and random visits in between, too. Their relationship, while affectionate, was filled with bickering and teasing, and as Laylee grew up, Jess was enjoying her more and more eloquent barbs.

"With pluck like that, she is all Huck Finn," the affectionately-dubbed "Aunt Paris" countered. Paris had flown in from Baltimore, where she worked in the O.R. at Johns Hopkins and served as editor of the medical journal. "She called me up like it was a business call, very serious, '_Aunt Paris, Mom's birthday is in two weeks. Be there, please.'_ As soon as I said yes, of course, she deteriorated into giggling, but I guess that's to be expected at her age."

"And with her genes," Rory grinned, watching her daughter skip over to Jack, Will, Natalie, and Julia, pulling the twins away from their girlfriends and into Miss Patty's dance studio.

"Rory!" Lorelai called into her, breezing into the gazebo, "Sorry, I have to steal the birthday girl quick; the extra-special surprise is coming up, and she has to be outside of here to witness it."

"Another surprise? Witness it? What are you up to?"

Lorelai grinned, and Paris and Marty joined her, Jess looking aloofly interested.

"It's a good one, Rory," Marty assured her. "Let's go."

They joined the rest of the party in turning towards Miss Patty's, where Rory made out the outlines of figures on the roof.

"Mom…. What are Jack and Will doing on the roof?" Rory asked warily.

"Oh, you'll see."

Laylee skipped out of Miss Patty's to join her mother, standing in front of her and tipping back her head to catch her mother's eyes.

"Ready, Mom?"

"I guess…" Rory answered nervously.

"Hit it, Aunt Lane!"

Lane began a montage of Rory's favorite songs, and the first fireworks exploded in the air above the dance studio, followed by a gasp from the crowd and a loud whoop of joy from the Danes boys, the fireworks artists.

The boys set off another series of fireworks, the discharges echoing off of the surrounding buildings and shaking the spectators' sternums.

In a brief lull in the nearly ceaseless series of explosions, Will's figure was seen approaching the edge of the studio roof, cupping his hands to his mouth, and shouting in a thoroughly elated, adrenaline-charged voice: "Happy birthday, Sis! We love you!" just as Jack set off a rocket behind him, eliciting a gasp from Lorelai and an "Ah, shit!" from Will as he ducked back to join his brother.

Laughter rumbled through the crowd as the boys finished a rousing barrage of fireworks as a grand finale. Laylee's good hand was firmly attached to her mother's, and her eyes were upturned to the fireworks with captivated joy.

"That girl loves you so much," Lorelai leaned in to whisper in Rory's ear. "What are you going to do about it?"

Rory paused, then opened her mouth to respond, but was drowned out as the crowd began to cheer as the smoke-filled sky began to clear and Jack and Will emerged from the dance studio.

"Jackman Gilmore Danes! You are in _so_ much trouble!" Lorelai cried as she moved to intercept the twins. "You almost blew up your brother!"

* * *

Jess carried a sleeping Laylee home around midnight that night. Rory was a little too tipsy to drive the rental car home considering recent events and decided instead to walk. Laylee had fallen asleep with her Luka on a bench around ten. When Lorelai and Rory came to wake them as midnight approached and the party died down, Luke defended against their teasing with the assertion that she was too young to be up this late and he was too old. 

Laylee's much beloved (much to his affected chagrin) Jess set her down in her bed and then joined her mother at the kitchen table. Rory offered him a glass of water, and they fell into their old comfort as she poured out her concerns over Laylee and her recent discussions with her mother. This practice had become common since just after her twenty-first birthday; they were cousins now, and it was a relationship that came very close to summing them up. Closer than just friends and certainly no longer romantic, they were most definitely soul mates, but only on a platonic, almost familial level.

"You know," Jess said as Rory fell into silence after airing her thoughts. "The publishing company I work for is looking for a new editor. It's a pretty nice gig: good pay, work from wherever you want, maybe a weekend of travel a month. I know it's not your dream, but you could try it until Lay gets a little older, more self-sufficient."

"I don't know, Jess…"

"Look, Rory, you said you're upset 'cause Luke and Lorelai are raising your kid since you're never here. So… be here. Raise your kid. You've only got eight years left… that's over half your time with her."

"Since when did you get so interested in child-rearing?"

"Laylee's special. She's a bright kid, but she's gonna need a lot of direction. She's got a lot of your mom in her, and as much as I hate to admit it, your mom was right when she said I was a lot like her as a teenager."

Rory laughed a little. "I doubt Laylee will don a leather coat and pull a James Dean."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You never know. Better watch out. You know my office number; if you're interested, call and ask for a guy named Mark Percy. Tell him you're a friend of mine and you wanna talk about becoming an editor."

They talked for a few more minutes about life in Philadelphia and Jess's newest book before they were both falling asleep at the table.

"I better walk back to the apartment. Comin' by for breakfast in the morning?"

"Of course: Laylee doesn't eat breakfast anywhere else, and how else would she get the packed lunch Luke always sends to school with her?"

Jess chuckled a little and took his leave, leaving Rory leaning on the frame to Laylee's bedroom, watching her little girl sleep. She wondered what a Laylee raised by Salvatore would be like; he was always the more kid-oriented member for their relationship, and he would have made a wonderful father, something she realized on their first visit to the States when Jack and Will were four.

* * *

"_You don't have to be nervous," Rory teased, placing a hand warmly on Salvatore's upper arm as she veered off at the exit to Stars Hollow. "Mom and the boys are going to just love you."_

"_And your step-father?" Salvatore asked, looking just a little on edge._

_Rory paused and then smiled sympathetically, patting his knee. "Mom and the boys are going to just love you."_

_Salvatore groaned lightly, threading his fingers through her own and leaning his head back against the headrest._

"_It's nothing personal, Salvatore; Luke's always been very, very, very protective of my mom and me. He wasn't even comfortable with his own nephew dating me before my parents got married. Once he gets to know you, he'll be fine."_

_Salvatore nodded skeptically. "So, do I have this straight? Your parents are Mr. and Mrs. Danes."_

"_Luke and Lorelai… Err, maybe Lorelai and Mr. Danes would be better to start off with."_

_Salvatore caught the wicked glint in Rory's eye. "You are getting too much pleasure from this, bella. Now let me concentrate. I do not want to mix people up. Your brothers are Will and Jack, right?"_

"_Right. Now, they're four, and freakishly identical, so don't feel bad if you can't tell them apart. Some big clues: Will, when wearing a baseball cap, only wears his cap forwards. Jack, always backwards. Will is usually attached to Luke. Jack is always attached to Mom. Umm, Jack tends to wear a lot of flannel, but seeing as it's June I'm not sure how that'll help… They might try to mess with your head and confuse you as to who is who; they have too much of our mom in them."_

"_Okay. Let me finish off the list. There are your grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. We have dinner with them tomorrow, yes?"_

"_Right. And _that _is an experience."_

"_Will the rest of your family be joining us?"_

"_Good question. Probably not. Mom and Grandma don't get along at all, and you know about Grandma's choosing to not be apart of the twins' lives."_

_Salvatore nodded, remembering their past discussions and his confusion with the concept. _

"_Now, to round off the list, we have your step-sister. April? Like the month?"_

"_Exactly. April's almost eighteen; she's coming over for dinner Tuesday."_

"_Ah. Okay. Any other tips for your brothers?"_

"_They're wild, but they're good boys. They just like to play, so if you're willing to do that, you're golden. Will takes after my mom, so just giving him attention is a plus. Jack is shier, more nervous around people. He'll take more time, too."_

_A few moments later, Rory was pulling the car into the driveway of the Crap Shack, immediately met by two preschoolers and the mother who only had the tendency to act like one, all three clambering to engulf the big sister in a hug. The boys vied for her attention, competing with their mother as they flooded Rory with questions._

"_Hey!" came a gruff cry rising above the rest. Lorelai, the twins, and a barking Paul Anka all fell silent. "Give 'er some space. We've got her for two whole weeks; we don't wanna scare her away."_

_Rory disentangled from the rest of her family and hugged her stepfather in greeting. "Way to regulate, Luke." _

_Luke chuckled. "I try."_

_Rory took a step back, taking her place at Salvatore's side. _

"_Okay, everyone. I want you to meet Salvatore d'Arielli. Salvatore, these are my parents, Luke and Lorelai…"_

_Salvatore extended his hand, shaking Luke's firmly and Lorelai's gently, a smile on his face._

"_And this little monster is Will," Rory then laughed, picking the boy at her side up around the middle, his blond hair fanning out wildly as he flopped around and giggled at her antics. Salvatore managed to give the boy a high five. Rory set Will down and retrieved the other boy, who stood at his mother's side with a baseball cap backwards on his head. Squatting to his height, Rory put her arms around his shoulders and presented him: "This is Jack: the only sane one in the family."_

_Salvatore smiled warmly and held out his hand as he squatted down as well. Jack looked wary._

"_You're Worwy's boyfriend."_

"_That's right," Salvatore answered gently, voice low. "I love your sister very much."_

_This seemed to allay some of the small boy's fears. Jack nodded and smiled the tiniest bit. "I love Worwy, too." He took the proffered hand and shook it in a very grown-up fashion, quickly withdrawing it to join the other wrapped around Lorelai's leg. _

"_You're nice to Rorwy?" Will, the more articulate of the two, asked, his flushed face more serious as he watched the exchange between the newcomer and his brother. _

"_He is," Rory assured the boys. "Do you boys want to show Salvatore your room? I bet he wants to see your train set."_

_The twins brightened at this. _

"_C'mon, Sally!" Will cried, taking the stranger's hand and dragging him towards the house to view the electric train tracks that circled the boys' room at their shoulder level, complete with a bridge that allowed the engines to continue on their travels into the elaborate model of Stars Hollow sitting on what once was Rory's desk. It was the boys' version of a dollhouse (Lorelai's sat upstairs, and often times the citizens of the desk Stars Hollow hopped into plastic airplanes and performed rescue missions while repelling from the chimney of said dollhouse) and even at four, they were acting out great epics in the streets and on the train tracks. _

_As he was being forced into the house, Salvatore passed a grin over his shoulder at Rory, assuring her that he was just fine with the whole thing. _

"_I like him," Lorelai declared from her place beside Rory as soon as they thought Salvatore was out of earshot. _

"_He ain't too bad," Luke grumbled. "We'll see how he turns out."_

**Author's Note: Well obviously, this story breaks off from the show after The Prodigal Daughter Returns. April exists, and I'll try to incorporate pieces from the show as they come along, but this is new territory for me. Also, Christopher is not loaded and the Gilmores paid for Yale just like they agreed to. And Luke and Lorelai, as mentioned earlier in Richard's flashback, got married in April of 2006, 'cause why should we have to wait a moment longer than necessary!**

**Also, Chapter 12's awkward Luke/Lorelai/Max moment is dedicated to _smegasis_** **for the suggestion and therefore inspiration. The Salvatore flashback is dedicated to _Word Nerds_, even though it isn't the flashback asked for, at least it's some Salvatore.**


	14. I'm looking through the night

**Chapter Fourteen: I'm looking through the night…**

"T minus thirty minutes and counting," Laylee announced, swinging the door of her grandparents' house wide open and bounding in. Her dark curls were in braided pigtails falling on her shoulders, a hot pink cap backwards complementing her hot pink baseball tee with "Team Laylee" scrawled across the front and L V GILMORE printed across the back. "How much of my team's here?"

Luke, decked out in a blue tee bearing "Team Luke" and PAPA DANES, caught the bouncing child in the foyer, spinning her around, careful of her slinged limb.

"Don't waste all your energy before the game, Lay," he warned, placing her down with a kiss on top of her cap. "I like the uniform."

"Why, thank you, Luka. A certain grandfather bought them for me and the rest of my team."

"How do Nicholas and Jake feel about hot pink?" he asked, referencing Laylee's constant companions and henchmen, Nicholas Kenner and Jacob Forrester.

"They're a little upset, but I've got 'em whipped. Jack, Grayson, and Uncle Jackson objected the most, but Natalie and Aunt Sookie told the boys to suck it up. You have April's, right? Lily and Mom already have theirs."

"April's got hers on already," Luke grinned.

"Really?" Laylee grinned. She was actually the member of the family who anticipated the arrival of April the most. Then again, gregarious Laylee adored just about everyone.

"Run on out back and say hello."

"Is the rest of my team here yet?"

"Nicholas and the youngest Forresters aren't here, but April, Jack, Connor, and Grayson are in the backyard with your mom and Uncle Jackson and Aunt Sookie are on the way."

"And your team? Do they have their uniforms? Are they here?"

"Will, Julia, Natalie, and Will's Chilton friends are here."

"David and Michael?"

"Right. They've already got their uniforms."

"So just Ryan and Kellington?"

"Yes. Now go out back. You've got people who wanna see you."

"Got it!"

Laylee ran out onto the back porch. Seated on the back steps were the present members of Luke's team, dark blue baseball tees with their respective names (W R DANES, J D PORTER, N E MAKEPEACE, M P JANSEN, and D K RUSSELL) emblazoned on the backs that were facing Laylee. The teens were laughing and joking, Will's arm snaked around Julia's waist. Jack and Grayson looked very manly in their hot pink and were flipping burgers around the grill, Connor eagerly watching but not allowed to get too close. Laylee grinned at the J G DANES, G S LABARON, and C N MAKEPEACE contrasting with their bright jerseys.

"Well hey there, good looking," her grandmother interjected into her observations. Laylee spun to take in Nonna's pale-pink-striped umpire's shirt. Lorelai turned to show off the MAMA DANES printed on the back. "Like my shirt?"

"Indeed I do," Laylee grinned. "Now, where are you hiding my aunt?"

"She actually just went looking for you. I bet she got stuck talking to your mom."

"I'll go find her."

"Alright, little one. T minus twenty-three minutes and counting."

Laylee winked awkwardly and ran back into the house. She found her mother and her mother's stepsister conversing in the kitchen. They wore matching pink jerseys, both claimed for her team, Rory's marked with L L GILMORE and April's with a playful D R NARDINI in reference to her profession.

"April!" Laylee squealed, throwing her one arm around April's middle.

"Hello, Laylee," April smiled lightly, returning the hug gently. "I like the jerseys. Did you pick the color?"

"No," Laylee deadpanned, "They were Luka's idea."

Rory snorted. "Stop telling lies, Gilmore."

"How's your arm?" April questioned, easing the cast out of the sling and pretending to examine it thoughtfully. "This is an excellent plaster job."

"We'll be sure to tell the doctors in Hartford that you approve," Rory teased.

"You'da done better, April."

"Thanks, Laylee. How long until we start?"

"T minus nineteen minutes and counting!" Laylee grinned.

"Laylee! The Forresters are here!" Will shouted from the backyard. Laylee shot out to greet the new arrivals, Jake, Lily, and Ryan (ten, twelve, and fourteen, respectively). The three younger Forresters were good friends of the Gilmore-Danes clan and often were involved in such events.

Nicholas (N A KENNER) and Uncle Jackson (U J BELLEVILLE) arrived to round out Laylee's team. Will and Jack's playmate since childhood Kellington (K T YEATMAN) came to complete Luke's team.

Soon, both teams were fully assembled in the backyard and preparing for the game. A baseball diamond was set out in the clearest part of the yard, white plastic barely visible through the browning grass marking the bases and pitcher's mound. Surrounding the mound were wooden baskets of tiny pumpkins, the perfect size for slow pitch softball. The Danes Family Thirteenth Annual Halloween Pumpkin Series was one of a long tradition. That first year had been one basket of pumpkins, one wooden bat, two sons, one father, and infinite giggles. The next year, two more baskets of pumpkins were added along with nineteen-year-old April and the Belleville family. Since Laylee was four, they'd been fielding two full nine-player teams each year, and Uncle Jackson's baby pumpkin sales were through the roof.

"Call it in the air, Lay," Lorelai announced, looking to the young girl standing beside her.

"Heads," Laylee grinned cheekily across to her grandfather as Lorelai threw the coin in the air and let it fall to the ground. She had long ago stopped trying to look cool with a toss and catch system, instead favoring the random hurl upward.

After rummaging through the grass with her toe, Lorelai said, "Tails."

"Ha!" Luke teased.

"Luke, bat or field?"

"We'll bat first," the captain of Team Luke assured his wife. "Lay, get your team on the field."

"Patience, Luka, patience."

Jack took the mound, and Laylee squatted behind her grandfather, the first in the batting line up. The rest of Team Laylee spread across the field, Rory taking right field at her daughter's teasing request.

"Papa Danes is first in the line-up for Team Luke. Pitching to him today will be the battle-hardened, unstoppable Jack Danes. Can the old man hold up?"

"Thanks, Will," came Luke's sarcastic reply to Will's running commentary.

"'ey, batter batter. 'ey, batter batter," Laylee called, putting sunglasses on with her one hand that were more protection against pumpkin juice than sunlight.

"Hey, no heckling, Gilmore," Kell Yeatman, second in the line up, called from the makeshift bullpen created from two picnic benches.

"Alright, Dad, don't let Jack intimidate you," Will shouted to his father. "He doesn't _always_ throw perfect games."

"Will, you're on _my _team, remember?" Luke admonished, sending a sidelong glance to his older son as he finished warming up. He then directed to his wife, who was seated with Sookie in lawn chairs behind the plate and an overturned picnic table. "Ready, ump?"

Lorelai tipped her Long Island Iced Tea towards the game and announced: "Play ball!"

Jack pulled back for the first pitch and sent it sailing as fast as a pumpkin can, right over the plate. Fortunately, from that distance, pumpkins can't go very fast or very far. The projectile slid easily over the plate, where Luke whacked it and it exploded onto a giggling Laylee. The farthest piece landed just outside the first base line.

"Foul ball! Strike one!" Lorelai called playfully over the chuckling crowd. "Try again, Burger Boy."

"Ah jeez."

"Not so hard this time. You used too much force," April called from third base.

"I agree," Will said, backed up by his Chilton buddies, David Russell and Michael Jansen.

"I don't wanna hear about the science of pumpkin baseball, science geeks. Throw it again, Jack."

Jack grinned and picked up another pumpkin from one of the surrounding baskets. "Are you sure about this, old man?"

"Throw the damn pumpkin."

"Language!" Laylee, Nicholas, and Jake shouted at the same time.

"Ah jeez."

* * *

After the game (a Hot Pink victory late in the sixth inning, when everyone was tired and Luke announced that the next run won), Laylee ran upstairs to change into her costume (SHHS football player, complete with a borrowed uniform she practically swam in) before Jack and Natalie took her, Jake, Nicholas, and Connor trick-or-treating. Rory, April, Jack, and Will, pumpkin-stained and exhausted, sat on the wooden steps to the back porch, talking and teasing. Luke paused in his cleaning up and watched them and the easy way they all fit together. The twins shared stories from school, April told humorous tales of horror from the Bellevue ER, and Rory recounted one of her more interesting recent interviews. Will grinned mischievously and hooked an arm over April's shoulders, saying something that made her elbow him in annoyance as they all fell into laughter.

"Hey," Lorelai said softly, slipping under his arm and reaching around his waist, head tucked on his shoulder. "What ya lookin' at?"

"Our kids," Luke smiled. "They get along pretty good, huh?"

"Amazingly," Lorelai laughed. "Better than I could've hoped."

"William Danes!" Rory objected, smacking Will's shoulder as he fell back, red-faced with laughter.

Jack in turn put Will in a headlock. "A little more respect around the ladies, Will. They could beat us up."

"Yes, we're big bullies," April rolled her eyes behind her glasses, oblivious to the pumpkin seed dangling from the right side. "Super human strength and all that."

Rory leaned over and picked off the ornament.

"You're the genius doctor," Will said in a strained voice, struggling to get out of his brother's grasp. "Who knows what you've managed to cook up in some laboratory somewhere. Speaking of which, wanna help with my AP Chem homework?"

"Not especially."

"Ouch! April! Mean."

Lorelai snorted from beside Luke. "One's a mom, one's a doctor, one's president of his class, one practically runs your diner… Two valedictorians. Two sports stars. Get them together and they act like a bunch of six year olds who've been in the back seat together too long."

Luke laughed. He had had very few qualms about how Rory would handle the arrival of the twins nearly sixteen and a half years ago; they had been a sort of informal family for about a decade by then, and Rory had been asking about half-siblings since the wedding. April, on the other hand, worried him. He had known about her for less than a year when they found out Lorelai was pregnant, and she was just starting to really feel comfortable in the blended family. Would the arrival of new siblings chase her away? Fortunately, Will, Jack, and April's first meeting proved his fears unfounded.

* * *

"_Whoa. He's _really _small," April said, eyes wide and nerves shaking her voice and hands. "Umm, are you sure I can do this?"_

"_You'll be great," Lorelai assured her, gently laying the infant in the seated girl's arms. "Support his head. Yup, there you go."_

"_Which one is this?"_

"_That's Jackman. Your dad's got William. I think."_

_April looked up, shocked, bewildered. "You can't tell!"_

_Lorelai grinned._

"_She's teasing, April," Luke assured the girl. "We can tell them apart."_

"_How?"_

"_Jack's in 'Artesian Water'."_

"_Translation: Dark Blue," Luke clarified._

"_Will's in 'Sapphireberry'."_

"_Translation: Light Blue. Lorelai's obsessed with paint colors."_

"_That's it? What color they're wearing?"_

"_Yep. Oh, I hope I put them in the right colors today…"_

_April looked horrified. _

"_Lorelai," Luke laughed lightly, "Stop messing with her head. Sorry, April, you're our first visitor, and she's been really bored."_

"_I can pretty much tell them apart, and Luke's getting the hang of it. You'll eventually be able to tell, too. For now, don't worry. What do you think of him?"_

"_Really small."_

"_Twins are generally smaller."_

"_Really wrinkly."_

"_Babies tend to be. Freaked your dad out, too."_

"_Kinda… cute?"_

"_We think so, too," Lorelai beamed. "Now stay here. I'm gonna get the camera. Luke, get over there with April."_

_Luke joined his daughter on the couch, where she sat with her back perfectly straight, completely on edge. _

"_Relax," he said gently. "You'll get used to it."_

_April deflated a little, leaning instead against the back of the couch. _

"_So Jackman is an interesting name… Where'd you get it?"_

"_I'll be right there! Luke, where'd we put the camera?"_

"_Check Rory's room!" Luke returned his attention to April. "It was your grandmother's maiden name."_

"_And William was my grandfather's name. Like the hardware sign."_

"_Right."_

"_Y'know... I'm not exactly a baby person, but this big sister thing should be pretty cool. I went through a brief phase in second grade where I really wanted a younger sibling, and I thought I had outgrown it, but… Do you think they'll like science?"_

"_With two of 'em, we've got a pretty good shot. And with big sisters like you and Rory, they'll definitely like to read." _

_April smiled at that. "Maybe I'll write something for them."_

"_Or name the next chemical thing you discover after them. They'll like both. Cool thing about being an older sibling is for the first ten years, you can do whatever you want and they'll still think you're the greatest."_

_April smiled again, looked down at dark blue-clothed Jack in her arms, over at light blue-wrapped Will, and up at her father. _

_A camera flash interrupted their gaze. _

"_Ah jeez!" _

* * *

The rest of the week and most of the next passed by like many normal days had passed before for the Gilmore-Danes clan. Jack went to school, went to practice, won a football game, impressed a few more scouts, and passed his evenings in the company of either Natalie or his family. Laylee went to school, finished most of her homework, terrorized the town with Nicholas and Jake, scratched her healing arm, and kept her Luka company in the diner. Rory wrote her articles, traveled to Chicago, thought about her last conversation with Jess, and came to a decision. Will, by this time also impressing scouts, went to school, scored touchdowns, tried his best to avoid the temptation of Caroline Brewington, and came home more determined than ever to stay committed to Julia.

And perhaps this aspect was not quite so normal. Will was completely obsessed with proving that he could be a good boyfriend. He spent nearly all of his free time with Julia, doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and playing the perfect boyfriend, even taking the Baker kids to the park during his usual babysitting time just to meet up with Julia. Yet, as soon as he got to school, he fell into a pattern of flirtation and banter with the captivating Caroline Brewington, who still believed he had a sordid secret, and struggled to keep their relationship completely platonic. His manic devotion to Julia as a result was driving everyone in Stars Hollow, his family, his friends, and even Julia herself, more than a little crazy.

Julia knew something was not right. She had known Will for a good chunk of her life, had seen him with several of his fleeting girlfriends, and had never seen him like this. It was more than a little unexpected, and more than a little smothering. She voiced her concerns to her friends, who told her to stop complaining about having a boy like Will Danes on so tight a leash. She tried to talk to Jack, but he just looked uncomfortable and asked her to pass the silver nitrate, please, and try not to get it on her hands, it leaves ugly stains.

Julia did not know about Caroline Brewington.

She decided to give Will a week or two to settle down, and then she would confront him about just how little space he was giving her.

Friday, November 10th, was the Dueling Pianos night. Will had spent what little free time he wasn't devoting to Julia practicing with Morey and sometimes Natalie. There was no set play list – they were going to take requests from the crowd – but the two musical souls just used the upcoming event as an excuse to return to the old days of frequent jam sessions.

By the end of school that day, Will was visibly anxious to get out of there. Since it was Friday, there was no practice and there wasn't a game until the following night. This left only one item on Will's to-do list: Dueling Pianos.

"Antsy are we, hero-boy?"

Will tore his eyes away from the clock to meet Caroline Brewington's dark gaze.

"I've got some stuff to do at home," he informed her as the teacher began to pack up and gave the students the last five minutes of class to start on their homework.

"Barn raising?"

"Piano concert."

"Spectator?"

"Pianist."

"Really?" Caroline questioned, leaning towards him across the aisle. "Never took you as a musician, hero-boy."

"You've known me two weeks."

"Good point. Does this mean I'm closer to uncovering your secret?"

"Couldn't give away the mystery," Will responded evenly, powering down his laptop and slipping it into his messenger bag.

"So where is this mystery concert you're running off to perform in? Better yet, where is this small town of yours?"

"I've told you before; thirty minutes away."

"Are you hiding something from me, hero-boy?"

"Just retaining some mystery."

"I've told you everything about me," Caroline pouted.

Will scoffed, "Uh-huh. I don't even know where you lived before here."

"Manhattan. Now tell me where you live."

"Maybe someday."

"Okay then. Well, I've got a question. It's going to sound really funny, since we've only known each other two weeks, but I have to say you're my best friend here."

"You seem to be fitting in well."

"So not the point."

"Alright then, proceed."

"Have you ever heard of coming out?"

"Of the closet?"

"No!" She indignantly smacked his shoulder. "Into society. Debutante kinda thing."

"Yeah. My big sister did it, a long time ago."

Caroline didn't comment on this clue into Will's life, choosing instead file it away and then dive onward into her original point.

"Well, my mom is dead set on me coming out in two weeks, and I really need an escort. And you, handsome, charming, hometown-hero, are just the perfect candidate, since you've got that good breeding to go along with your small town appeal."

"You want me to be your escort?"

"I'm sure you look wonderful in tails."

"So not the point," Will teasingly echoed her. He contemplated this. "Caroline, I have a girlfriend."

The girl looked shocked for a fleeting moment but covered it quickly and well.

"So not the point," she repeated their new catch phrase with a bright, playful smile. "As long as the girlfriend's okay with it, I'd really love it if you could help me get through this night."

"I'll talk to her. Could you get me the exact date? It might be a football game."

"Can do."

The bell rang, and the uniformed students jumped to their feet, filing out of the door. Will nodded goodbye to Caroline as they exited the classroom, since her locker was in the opposite direction of his.

"Hey, Will?" she called after him, causing him to pause amid the chaotic swarm of students and wait for her to come into view. He saw her before she saw him again, and she was biting her lip a bit nervously. The clue disappeared as she saw him, and she put on an unreadable look. "She's a hometown girl?"

Will nodded, and Caroline disappeared into the crowd, leaving a cursing Will in her wake. Things had just gotten even more complicated. It was hard enough to ignore his attraction to the flirtatious Miss Brewington when she was merely temptress and flirt; now that there was some sort of emotion behind it, his defenses seemed to be crumbling. He opened his locker forcefully, a little solace coming when he noted the recent picture of Julia he had tucked in his locker at the beginning of the week, her blond, curly hair and green-brown eyes catching the comfortable and carefree attitude she'd represented as long as he'd known her. Julia was easy to be around, just playful enough to keep him interested, just serious enough to keep him grounded. They had known each other growing up (it was Stars Hollow, for goodness sake), but had not really learned anything about the other until Julia and Jack were made lab partners at the beginning of the year and spent some Saturday afternoons studying in the Danes house. It had been a steady progression from there.

Will was pretty sure this was a situation warranting a Rory talk.

* * *

"Heya sugah. You here to see my Morey?" Babette asked as she answered the door with her five-year-old cat Nutmeg in her arms.

"And you, Babette. Morey and I decided we would all walk over together, if that's all right."

"'All right', Willy? Sounds wonderful. It's not often I got two handsome gents with me. Now come in, come in. Morey's just finishin' gettin' ready. You want somethin' to drink?"

"I'm okay. Thank you."

Will ducked into the house and settled onto one of the small couches, Nutmeg hopping out of Babette's arms to study the new arrival. She sniffed a few times, rubbed up against Will's legs, and finally recognized him as the piano boy, returning to her owner's side.

"So, how's your moth-a? We do miss havin' her right in shoutin' distance. Though it's nice to have that crazy little girl next door; Laylee's such a trip."

Will smiled. "Mom's great, Babette. Bugging Dad to get a new dog."

"Oh, really? That's great! She was so sad when that Paul Anka died. Now let me get you some cookies, Willy."

"Alright, Babette," Will grinned, letting her grandmother him as he always had.

Will and Jack had many "grandparents", most of them in Stars Hollow. The most grandparental, though, had passed away when he and Jack were eight, and ever since Will had been careful to spend time with everyone close to him. As much as he loved Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, and to some extent Taylor, and the tiny toys and sweets they had been slipping him since infancy, and as much as he loved his Grandma and Grandpa, he would always cherish his moments with Buddy and Maisy.

* * *

"_Papa Buddy! Gramsie!"_

"_Oh ho! William, Jackman!" Buddy laughed as the five-year-old twins swung the door to Sniffy's Tavern wide open. _

_It was mid-afternoon, so the restaurant was virtually deserted save a few waitresses rolling silverware, a regular drinking coffee by the window, and the proprietors. Buddy was seated on a stool behind the cash register, reading glasses low on his nose as he reviewed the lunch receipts, and the boys wrapped their arms around his waist after barreling around the counter._

"_Where's Gramsie?" Will questioned, glancing around the deserted establishment. 'Gramsie' was the contraction of Gramma Maisy, as given by novice-speakers Will and Jack. _

"_In the kitchen," Buddy grinned, scruffing their hair as he released them. "Where're your parents?"_

"_Parking the car," Jack answered, "Can we go in the kitchen?"_

"_Of course. Remember, no touching without Maisy's permission. We like your fingers still attached to your body." _

"_Alright, Papa Buddy," Will cried as the twins took off towards the kitchen. _

_Luke and Lorelai entered a few moments later, his hand on the small of her back as he said something lowly to make her laugh. _

"_Heya Buddy… seen my boys?" Lorelai grinned, leaving her husband's side to kiss Buddy's cheek in greeting. _

"_They scurried right on into the kitchen to see Maisy. Prob'ly hoping for some cookies. So glad you all could make it out here this afternoon; it's nice to see the boys." _

_As Lorelai and Luke settled at a familiar booth in the back, Maisy emerged from the kitchen with the twins in tow, Jack covered in flour and Will with a rag wrapped around his hand and splotchy red cheeks. _

"_Uh-oh," Lorelai started, "What did you two do?"_

_Will sniffled and climbed into his father's lap, burying his face in the crook of Luke's neck. Jack brushed himself off as best he could before scooting in next to his mother. _

"_We was just helpin', Mommy," Jack explained innocently. _

"_We were," Lorelai instinctively but affectionately corrected, brushing some leftover flour off of his cheek. "But what happened with the flour?"_

"_The bag fell on my head," Jack answered honestly. _

"_Because someone tried to daredevil his way up the shelves and get it down," Maisy tattled, looking pointedly towards Will. _

"_And what happened to your hand, Will?" Luke asked, arms wrapped comfortingly around the boy. "Can I see it?"_

"_Pans are hot," Will offered by way of explanation, unwinding the bandage to reveal an angry red burn. _

"_We put some cold water on it; it'll be fine," Maisy continued, "Now what are we having for our early dinner today?"_

"_S'ghetti," Will sniffled pathetically._

"_Drama king," Lorelai accused playfully, to which Will returned an extended tongue._

"_Put that tongue back in your mouth or I'll get the scissors," Luke warned, tickling Will's sides. _

"_Ack! Mommy! Save me!" Will cried, playfully abandoning his father's lap in favor of his mother's with a mischievous grin that matched Lorelai's. _

"_I don't know…" Lorelai smiled, kissing the top of his head. "You did stick your tongue out at me."_

"_Very rude," Jack added._

"_Yes, very rude."_

"_Sorry, Mommy. So can we have s'ghetti, Gramsie? Please?"_

"_How do you feel about spaghetti, Jack?" _

_Jack shrugged. "Okay."_

"_And Mommy and Daddy?"_

_Luke and Lorelai agreed as well._

"_Papa Buddy? Spaghetti?" Maisy questioned her husband as he joined them at the table._

"_I'll get on it right now. You want some bread to start?"_

"_Ha. Funny question."_

_Buddy smiled and teased, "Comin' right up, Mrs. Danes."_

_Buddy prepared the spaghetti and then joined everyone else at the table, stealing Will from Lorelai's lap and depositing him on his. Maisy had already gathered Jack up and was whispering something silly in his ear to make him giggle and look to his parents with a grin. _

"_Gramsie says this is where your first date was," Jack grinned at Luke and Lorelai. _

"_That's right," Luke smiled lightly at his son. _

"_It was very special. We knew how much your daddy loved your mommy even then."_

"_You did not," Luke objected, pausing to compliment Buddy on the spaghetti and glancing sideways at his wife. "Gramsie is making things up. She just loves a good story."_

"_It's true," Papa Buddy weighed in. "You'd never brought a girl here before, Lucas."_

"'_Course," Will chimed in. "Why would Daddy be with any girl but Mommy? Unless it was Rory. Or April. Did Daddy ever bring them here?"_

_Lorelai laughed gently at Will. "He did later. But Mommy was the first." _

"'_Cause Mommy's special," Jack sang. _

"_Like, don't eat the paste special?" Lorelai asked, remembering something Rory had said multiple times. _

_Will and Jack giggled, curling into their "grandparents". _

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Characterization of April might be a little off from how they develop her on the show, since I don't yet know how that will evolve, what her relationship with Lorelai/Rory will be like, but chalk it up to the fact that this story is getting more and more AU as Season Six progresses (this story has L/L marrying in April coincidence of 2006, with the twins born in May 2007) and that she is a twenty-nine-year-old adult who has spent over half of her life in this family. **


	15. The moon's never seen me before

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! Okay! Combine senior year, varsity soccer, and a depressingly out of character second half of the Gilmore Girls season, put it in a blender, and what you get is something lethal for A. Windsor's muse. So, I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. **

**Also, with the close of the sixth season, this story is officially AU, not just speculative. Luke and Lorelai married in April of 2006. Luke didn't keep knowledge of his daughter from his _fiancée _for TWO months. Anna Nardini was not a witch with the largest B I have ever seen (this becomes more important later on in the chapter). And Luke was not, in October of 2005, replaced with a pod person. **

**That being said, my pretty little college acceptance letter posted on my wall, varsity soccer complete, and graduation within throwing distance, enjoy this next chapter. Hopefully this Gilmore-Danes clan is still in character. Thank you for your patience. Your reviews remind me of the true nature of Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The moon's never seen me before…**

"C'mon, Mom, we're gonna be late," Jack called up the stairs. "It's just a stupid town event in Miss Patty's studio… You don't have to get all dolled up."

"Jackman, you are getting more and more like your father every day," Lorelai admonished, coming down the stairs.

At the door, Jack held her jacket open for her and she slipped in, grabbing her purse off of the nearby table. She then grabbed her son's wrist and twisted it so he could see the time on the watch he wore.

"Ha! Not late yet."

"Ah jeez."

"There we go again! Where is your dad anyway?"

"Diner. He's closin' up early though."

"Hopefully he's bringing coffee."

"You don't think about much else, do you?"

"Ouch, baby boy…"

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed his mother out of the door, closing and _locking_ it behind them.

As they walked towards Miss Patty's, Lorelai caught Jack glancing at her sidelong. She grinned.

"Trying to figure out why you hang out with me?"

Jack nodded.

"Comin' up with anything good?"

"Other than the fact that you birthed me, I'm fresh out," Jack responded with the calm, quiet wit he saved for the few people close to him.

"I'll give you a few more minutes to figure it out."

"How nice."

As they crossed the town square on the way to Miss Patty's, Luke caught up with them, Laylee and Rory in tow and, blessedly, coffee in hand for his wife.

"Nonna! Guess what!" Laylee exclaimed, as bright and exuberant as ever, right arm tucked neatly in her vibrant sling, completely ignored by the bouncing girl.

"What?"

"You have to guess," Laylee sighed, exasperated, grabbing onto Jack's hand with her free hand, but turning all of her attention to the grandmother who walked to her right.

"Alright. You broke something at Luke's again?"

"No!" Laylee objected. "That was just once."

"Twice," Rory corrected.

"I know of three," Jack added.

"Three?" Rory asked, surprised, "Laylee?"

"It's four," Luke sighed, "Keep going Laylee."

"Anyway!" Laylee said loudly, reverting to the previous subject, "Mom wants you and Luka and the boys to come to dinner tonight at the Crap Shack."

"Who's cooking?" Lorelai asked.

"Take a wild guess," Luke grumbled, the affection not at all hidden by his gruff act.

"Well, I guess we'll be there. Jack?"

"Sure," Monosyllable Jr. answered.

"Any occasion?" Lorelai asked.

"I have an announcement," Rory explained.

Lorelai opened her mouth to question, but Laylee cut her off: "Don't bother asking. I tried everything; she's not telling."

"Alright, Mini-Me, I guess we'll just have to be patient."

"Yeah, that sucks."

Any further conversation was halted as they entered the Dance Studio and each member was grabbed away by some townsperson or another and wrapped into conversation: Luke and Noah Makepeace discussing the Red Sox's prospects after the last season, Laylee and her henchmen Jake and Nicholas plotting their next prank on Taylor Doose, Rory and Andrew catching up on the newest releases at the book store, Lorelai sustaining a grilling for gossip by Patty and Babette, and Jack and Natalie rearranging the night's schedule to fit in his family dinner.

A few minutes later, Will hopped onto the stage occupied by two baby-grands and whistled through his fingers for attention. The room settled down to a dull roar, and Will leaned into the microphone set up between the pianos and grinned at the crowd.

"Good evening, citizens of Stars Hollow, and welcome to the Stars Hollow Dueling Piano Night. In case you've been living under a rock somewhere, I'm Will Danes-"

"Oh, we know who you are, Willy!" Miss Patty called from near her punch bowl with a broad grin.

Will had the decency to blush a little and continued with a wide, charming smile: "…and I'll be playing one of the pianos tonight. My partner in musical crime will be Mr. Morey Dell, who hopefully will go easy on a young 'un like me." A ripple of low, appreciative laughter filled the studio, and Luke rolled his eyes as usual at the boy. "On behalf of Stars Hollow Elementary, my alma mater, I'd like to thank you for coming out tonight. All proceeds, even those in the tip jar, go to buying new instruments for the school music program, so open up your wallets. There's paper for requests over on the table to the right of the pianos, so keep the songs coming and we'll keep playing. Natalie?"

With that, Morey joined him on stage and settled at one of the pianos, while Will went to grab a request out of the already half-full request bowl and Natalie worked her way onto the stage.

* * *

"Alright, spill," Lorelai commanded as she plopped into her chair next to her oldest child, plate full of Luke-prepared goodness. The rest of the family was crammed around the kitchen table, caught up in discussion of the Dueling Pianos and the townspeople present.

This caught Laylee's attention, and she swung her pig-tailed head around to get in on the action.

"Hush, everyone! Mom has an announcement."

The boys of the family quieted, bringing all attention onto the big sister as they waited for her big news. Rory swallowed a bite of dinner and set down her fork.

"Okay, I've put in my two weeks' notice at the paper."

Her announcement was met by silence.

"I've taken an editing position through Jess's publishing house. I can do it from home more than my job now, and it pays well."

"So… no more traveling?" Laylee questioned, a stranger to silence.

"Not nearly as much," Rory answered, catching her mother's eye. Lorelai's face was unreadable.

"You're giving up on reporting?" Will asked, brow furrowed at the sudden announcement. Rory usually told him these things in advance.

"Not giving up," Rory clarified, again looking to her mother. "Taking a break. It's good for all involved. You guys will be seeing a whole lot more of me."

"Can't go wrong there," Jack said, returning to his dinner.

"Sounds great, Rory," Luke echoed his son's sentiment and action, scooping up some more salad.

"I think this calls for a movie night!" Laylee announced, diving in anew to her meal and grinning at the other two Gilmore girls. Lorelai returned the smile, then shifted her gaze to her daughter, to whom she gave an encouraging nod. Rory grinned slightly.

"Alright, Lay. When do you want this movie night?"

"Tonight. Duh."

"Less attitude toward your mother," Luke reprimanded lightly. "And eat your vegetables, please. Otherwise you'll grow up like your grandmother."

"That's the plan."

* * *

The next morning Jack rose early, as usual. He had slept a little later than normal (7:30) since he didn't have to work at the diner and he'd been out late last night with Natalie. After getting dressed and ready (ten minutes, at a sleepy pace), he banged on the door to his brother's room.

"'Morning, Will. We've got places to be. Breakfast'll be on the table; we leave in twenty."

The response he got was a muffled groan.

"Commitments, Will. Let's go."

"Screw you…"

"Bacon, eggs, and hot coffee."

The door swung open to reveal a mass of sleep pants and tousled hair barely recognizable as Will.

"Coffee?"

"Get dressed."

Will was ready and downstairs in a record seven minutes, sliding into a seat at the kitchen table and looking to his brother eagerly: "You said something about bacon, eggs, and hot coffee?"

Jack rolled his eyes and plopped a plateful of breakfast and coffee in a travel mug in front of him. "Eat quickly. You can savor your caffeine while you drive us over to Woodbridge."

"Ten-four, Baby Boy. Eat quickly, savor coffee in car."

Seven more minutes later, the boys, jeans, hat, and ratty T-shirt-clad, dumped their dishes in the sink and made for the door.

"Mom! We're out!" Will shouted up the stairs. Their father was already at the diner.

The only response was a muffled, agonized groan. Jack grinned.

"I see where you get it from."

"Get in the car."

The boys arrived in Woodbridge fifteen minutes later, parking Will's Accord in front of an old house and playfully racing each other up the front walk and to the front door. Will rapped out a silly knock on the door, grinning as it opened to reveal the resident of the home.

"'Morning, Ms. Nardini," Will greeted. "Second Saturday of the month and your regularly scheduled Danes handymen are here, at your service."

Anna Nardini smiled. "Come on in, guys. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. Jack cooked. He spoils me."

"He's just unbearable otherwise," Jack grumbled in explanation, moving with his brother and Anna into the house.

"Heard April, Laylee, and Jack kicked yours and your Dad's butts on Halloween, Will," Anna teased as they all moved into the kitchen.

"Don't remind me," Will groaned, removing his forward facing hat now that he was inside. "It's pretty embarrassing when your ten year old, one-armed niece can slide into home plate for the winning run when you have the pumpkin in your glove."

"It was a nice slide," Jack added helpfully. "Any specific jobs this month, Ms. Nardini?"

"Leaky faucet, clogged gutters, and the usual," Anna told them, knowing that seven years into their monthly ritual there was no use protesting or hiding any sort of dirty jobs from the boys.

They had, from the first moment they'd hopped the bus over without their parents' permission at the age of nine, insisted upon cutting her lawn and doing any sort of hard chores around the house. They claimed, especially since April was gone, Ms. Nardini certainly needed their help around the house; at home, there were four (six including Rory and Laylee) of them to divide up the work, but Ms. Nardini was all alone. It had been amazingly adorable, though at first a bit anti-feminist. While she had acquiesced only after they called their parents and even then only let them do little things to feel useful, as they grew older they became more adept at finding the dirtier jobs and getting a bit miffed she hadn't told them. By now, she was just used to letting them do it. The only payment they would ever take was lunch and the occasional batch of cookies.

"Alright, we'll get started," Will said. "Yell if you need anything."

"Will do, guys."

"So, Piano Man, lawn or gutters for you?"

"Gutters."

"Figures. Your mind _is _always there."

* * *

_She scanned the crowd for signs of her daughter's father, clueless as to how he would find her among the thousands of people in the stadium. She checked her watch again, noting that he had thirty minutes before their daughter graduated eighth in her class from NYU, hoping to God he would make it. _

"_Hi, Ms. Nardini!"_

_The young voice caught her attention, and her eyes locked on the twin boys (nine as of recently) who were slipping through the heavy crowd to her side. The reddish-blonds looked especially handsome today. The one who had greeted her (Will) was wearing a black suit and hunter green tie, smile easily spread across his face. The other had been bribed into black dress pants and a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar, tousled hair barely calmed. They were adorable boys, each charming in his own way, and both reminded her of their father. They were her daughter's half-brothers, and April was incredibly fond of them. _

"_Hi guys. Where's your dad?"_

"_Comin'," Jack answered, motioning to the direction from which they had come. _

_She followed Jack's directions and saw Luke appear from the crowd, a curly-haired little girl perched on his shoulders and his wife pushing him in the direction of their sons. She was struck for a moment by the ease with which Luke handled the pretty toddler, slipping her off his shoulders and pretending to drop her before hiking her up in his arms as she giggled. She couldn't help but wonder if he would've been this way with April, given the chance. She also wondered who the little girl was. _

"_Anna," Luke greeted with a grin, "Sorry, took us a little longer to get out of the house than we had planned. Someone changed three times, not to mention any names." He looked pointedly at Will. "And someone else still thought jeans and a baseball cap were acceptable ten minutes before we left." For that Jack received the glare. _

"_Boys… can't take 'em anywhere," Lorelai quipped, ruffling Jack's hair. _

_The quiet boy blushed and became engrossed in the sneakers Anna guessed he hadn't been talked out of. _

"_Once we finally got these prima donnas into the car, Lay had to go to the bathroom about every five exits," Luke finished explaining. At this, the child in his arms turned the blue eyes shared by the twins and Mrs. Danes to Luke with a playful twinkle. Luke finally realized Anna's confusion. "Oh, sorry. This is Laylee, my granddaughter. Lay, this is April's mom, Ms. Nardini. Can you say hi?"_

"_Hi," Laylee beamed, then held up one hand with haphazardly folded fingers, "I'm a'mos' three."_

_His granddaughter. She suddenly felt very old, what with her daughter graduating from college and her ex the grandfather to a three-year-old little girl. _

"_Rory's working today," Luke further explained, "And Laylee wanted to see her April." _

_There were moments when she forgot how large of a family Luke now had, when she forgot he was no longer the loner living above his diner, when she forgot how integrated into the family April had become in the weekends and holidays she spent with them without her mother. _

"_Luka, cookie, please."_

"_Not right now, Laylee," Luke groaned. This obviously wasn't the first time she'd made an inquiry as to where her next food was coming from. _

"_Yes, please," Laylee demanded again, more insistent this time. _

_Beside Anna, Will counted down under his breath: "Three… two… one…"_

"_Alright. Just one," Luke acquiesced just as his son finished, earning a snicker from both twins. _

"_Pushover," Jack accused, settling onto the stadium bench next to his mother and stealing the afore-mentioned cookies from his mother's purse to spread between the family members. "Cookie, Ms. Nardini? Aunt Sookie made 'em for the trip down here."_

_Those were probably the most words the boy had ever strung together in her presence and in her state of shock she agreed with a thank you to the white chocolate macadamia nut cookie proffered and returned to her seat on the bench. Will slid in between her and his brother, stealing an extra cookie while Jack's back was turned. _

"_I saw that," Jack informed him._

"_Cookie-Nazi," Will mumbled through the cookie he'd stuffed in his mouth. _

_Several hours, and a nap for Miss Laylee, later (mind-numbing hours filled with waiting and one brief moment of excitement), Anna waited with the Danes clan for April to wind her way through the crowd to them. The recently woken toddler rested in her grandmother's arms, curly head on Lorelai's shoulder as Lorelai whispered softly in her ear. Jack, who Anna noted had yet to outgrow his mother-obsession, stood just to his mom's right, scanning the crowd and trying not to look bored. Luke had put Will on his shoulders to be more of an obvious target. _

"_Wow. Couldn't be more conspicuous, could ya?" _

_Anna recognized the sarcasm in her beloved daughter's voice and threw her arms around her. "Hey there, graduate. How do you feel?"_

"_Like I should have picked more sensible shoes."_

_Anna pulled away to look into her grown daughter's eyes just in time for April to be distracted by the brothers clamoring for her attention. _

_Jack and Will embraced their sister and offered congratulations. April asked them how they liked graduation, and Will responded with a grin._

"_Well, I think I'll remember more of this one, since I'm actually aware of my surroundings."_

_April laughed. "I remember that one. You know, even newborns get heavy after holding them for so long."_

"_Are you trying to say we were fat?" Will sniffed playfully, hugging his sister again quickly before Luke swooped in to steal the show. _

"_My daughter, my turn," he informed them, to which they stuck their tongues out and retreated to find the cookie they'd saved for April, claiming she would probably be hungry (because they sure were). April talked briefly with her father, got a Laylee around her neck, and then grinned and gave her stepmother a one-armed hug while juggling the toddler on her hip. Then Lorelai fished a camera out of her purse. _

"_Alright, picture time. Most important ones first. April get over by your mom now and freeze your face into a smile."_

* * *

"You like wearing tails a little too much to be a real man," Jack commented as he laid back on Will's bed and read _Sports Illustrated_ while Will put the finishing touches on his bow tie and then grabbed white gloves off of his dresser.

"You are far too much of a whipped boyfriend to be talking about real men," Will returned.

"Hey, at least I'm not escorting other girls around."

"Julia said it was fine!" Will defended. "I'm just doing Caroline a favor. It was either me or that idiot brother of hers, Reynold."

Jack snorted. "His name is not really Reynold, is it?"

"Can't make this shit up. So how do I look?"

Jack looked over the top of his magazine skeptically, "You're asking me?"

Will sighed. "Good point. I'm gonna go ask Mom and then head out."

"Aren't your pants gonna get wrinkly on the way there?" Jack teased.

"Wrinkle-resistant, thank you very much," Will assured him, stealing the _SI_ and thwacking Jack with it as he left the room. "'Bye, brother. Go hang out with your girlfriend."

"Actually, I'll be here with yours, working on a chem project. Since Nat's visiting her grandparents in Maryland and you're running off to Hartford, Julia and I are spending our pathetic Friday night studying."

"You whine so well for a real man," Will mocked as he ran down the stairs, pushing the dying balloons out of the way. The helium-leaking balloons were left over from the "impromptu" birthday party Lorelai had thrown for his father, against Luke's wishes, on the preceding Sunday and had been floating around the house haphazardly ever since.

"Mommy, how do I look?" he questioned playfully, finding his mother on the couch watching a rerun.

"Very handsome, Piano Man. You headed out?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Drive carefully, call when you're on your way home, and don't laugh at the fan dance: that's frowned upon."

"You got it, Mom," Will grinned, kissing Lorelai's cheek briefly before grabbing his keys off of the dining room table and heading out of the door.

* * *

"My God, Penny, Caroline's escort is so charming! And handsome. Are they dating?"

"He's a Gilmore. Emily and Richard's grandson," Penny Brewington beamed, sipping her champagne as she watched Will Danes lead her daughter onto the dance floor. "And no, not dating that I know of. He's been showing her around Chilton, though."

"What perfect grandchildren you'd have!"

"I think it's a little early for that, Sarah," Penny laughed a little, "They're still children. But this is one of the reasons I'm so glad we've moved back to Hartford. Caroline would never meet such well-bred boys back in Manhattan, at least none who don't come with years of scandal already attached."

Over on the dance floor, Caroline grinned at Will and said lowly, "My mother is bragging about you."

Will glanced over to the gossiping society women briefly and then moved his eyes back to Caroline. "Women tend to do that about me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You have some self-esteem issues."

"What?"

"Too much self-esteem."

Will laughed a little.

"Make sure to thank the girlfriend for me," Caroline said quickly and little uncomfortably. "This was very cool of her."

"Julia's a cool girl. I'll tell her you appreciate it. Right now she's studying with Jack."

"The twin," Caroline affirmed as they spun around the dance floor.

"Right."

"Wow, you really can waltz. Do they teach you that at Chilton?"

"Nope, my dad taught my brother and me when we were little."

"Did he also teach you how to deal with all this?" she motioned to the craziness of the society event around them.

Will laughed. "Meet my dad and you'll get why that's funny. Heh, no, my dad didn't teach me that. How to fix stuff? Yes. How to grill a burger? Yes. How to fish? Yes, but I'm ridiculously bad at it. Most of this stuff comes from my grandparents' tutelage."

"Best of both worlds then."

"I guess," Will shrugged and the music stopped, a brief intermission before the last set of songs began. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," Caroline smiled as they exited the dance floor. "Coke."

"Coming right up, mademoiselle."

Will stepped up to the bar and made easy conversation with the bartender as he poured the cola into a glass. Thanking the man, Will sought out Caroline and found her seated at a back corner table, abandoned due to mingling and dancing.

"Taking a break?" he smiled, handing off her soda and pulling a chair out beside her.

"Escaping from the crowd," Caroline grinned in response, a little tiredly.

"What are our chances of getting out of here a little early?" Will questioned, glancing at his watch. "My car's in the parking lot and I'd have you home by midnight. We came, we walked, you fan-danced, I laughed. I say we've fulfilled the quota."

"I guess I could ask my parents," Caroline answered, the idea breathing new life into her. She rose from her seat gracefully, Will rising with her as was expected, and squeezed his arm before seeking out her parents. "I'll be right back."

She came back, a new pep in her step. "You really _have_ charmed my mother. Let's hit the road, Jack."

"Ha. I'm _Will_, thank you very much."

Caroline extended her hand to him. "Yeah, sorry, bad joke."

Will grinned and accepted the hand. "How do you feel about ice cream?"

* * *

"You're a _regular_ at an ice cream shop in Hartford?" Caroline asked, brow arched. "You are a man of many secrets. And you're rather strange."

Will laughed. "I wouldn't say many secrets, Caroline, but I'll agree with the strange."

"Regular? Regular!" Caroline continued to marvel as the friendly clerk handed over her double chocolate caramel ice cream cone.

"It's not like I'm in here every day," Will defended, taking his fudge cone with a nod to the clerk. "Thanks, Ben."

"You know the clerk by name!"

"He's come in here maybe six times this month. Usually with a little girl," Ben responded, eyeing the well-dressed couple skeptically. "You guys coming from a wedding or something?"

"No, debutante ball," Will answered. "See you later, Ben."

"Little girl? Is that your big dark secret? You're a teen father?" Caroline inquired, mostly teasing, as they headed for the picnic table outside the door.

"Heh, no," Will coughed, "Laylee's ten."

"Alright, so not your kid. Who is she then?"

"My niece. She's taken a liking to this ice cream place, so Jack and I like to take her here."

"That's sweet," Caroline smiled. "Not much of a gap, though, between you and your niece. How old's your…?"

"Sister. She's thirty-nine."

"How old are your parents?"

"My mom's fifty-five."

He watched her do the mental math. "Is _that_ the secret? Your mom had your sister at sixteen?"

"Yep."

"Damn, that's lame, and so disappointing. From my mom's reaction, I thought she'd slept with the Headmaster or something and been expelled. Wait, she didn't, did she?"

"No," Will chuckled, amused by her frustrated pout and trying not to cringe at how sort of true Caroline's guess had been. "Sorry to disappoint."

"It's alright. Though I must admit you've lost some of your allure now, hometown hero."

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Yep," Caroline returned, nudging him with her shoulder. "So sorry."

"I still have secrets, you know," Will defended, popping the rest of his cone into his mouth.

"Oh really?" Caroline's brow quirked as she finished her ice cream. "Elaborate, please."

"Alright," Will said, leaning in conspiratorially. "I've lived in the same square mile my entire life."

Caroline feigned a yawn.

"Fine then," Will pretended to be offended, "I _hate_ to be called Willy. Unless it's by my sister."

She yawned again, grin in her eyes.

"When we were little, I blamed stuff on my brother that I actually did. And got away with it, even if there were witnesses. To this day my parents still think Jack fed the dog two dozen of Dad's peanut-butter cookies."

"God, you're even more boring than I thought!" Caroline cried playfully.

"Okay, Miss Brewington. What are your secrets?" he asked, still close enough to whisper.

"I have a crush," she admitted, grin still plastered on her face but her eyes turning more serious.

Will swallowed hard and averted his eyes briefly. When he returned them to her dark eyes, she was still looking at him intently. He put on his best charming smile to hide his discomfort and played dumb.

"Oh, really. Who's the lucky guy? Maybe I know him and could set you two up."

"Don't be an idiot, Will. You play the genius much better."

Will looked away again, though he couldn't hide his grin at how forward she was, despite it all. He returned his eyes to her once more and felt himself lean in closer before he even realized what was happening. His lips met hers briefly, and he felt the kiss about to deepen when a vibration in his pocket caught his attention. This buzzing was followed by the blaring of "Vertigo" by U2, which served as his ring tone. Will pulled away and fished in his pocket, looking apologetically to Caroline and then catching the caller ID on the face of the phone: Julia.

"Hey," he answered, trying to sound as casual as possible, turning his back to Caroline. "No, no. I'm still in Hartford. Just about to drop her off…"


	16. And I'm reflecting light

**Author's Note: The extent of my lameness knows no bounds. It has been over a year since I last posted a chapter for this story. Blame Rosenthal and Joss Whedon (the latter for writing and captivating me with **_**Firefly**_**, the former for obvious reasons). But the finale was actually satisfying, all things considering, and it inspired me to start rewatching the seasons that made this show great. So here, a year later, is the sixteenth chapter. I expect there to be two, maybe three chapters left. I just plan on showing through Christmas. There is a sequel in the works, however, set after the boys have gone to college. I'm not making any promises, because we all know my track record, but I hope to have **_**Reflecting Light**_**done and the sequel up this summer. I'm not extremely happy with parts of this chapter, but I couldn't sit on it any longer if I ever wanted to finish. This chapter is also dedicated to the boatload of reviewers demanding more and the phenomenal last ten minutes of the finale, which reawakened the 'shipper in me. **"_**I just like to see you happy."**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: And I'm reflecting light.**

She tried once again to talk herself out of this before she turned off the car, but the same curiosity that made her turn off the highway got the better of her once again. She slammed the car door behind her and took a steadying breath. Her therapist had thought this would be a good idea. She wasn't so sure about that right now.

The town was unchanged, though she hadn't been there in nearly twenty years. Even the people looked the same. Except, she found as she entered the town's favorite (and only) diner, for the person behind the diner's counter. The sign still read "Luke's", but as hauntingly familiar as the boy looked, he was much too young to be the proprietor she'd known.

"Good evening, ma'am," the boy grinned, a gesture also familiar. "What can I get for you?"

The teen's sandy brown-red hair peeked out from under a forward baseball cap with a gothic 'C' on the front, and he wore the remnants of a school uniform, tie gone and shirtsleeves rolled, 'Chilton' printed on the pocket.

"Coffee, please."

"Coming right up. Anything to eat?"

"Umm, what kind of salads do you have?"

He placed a menu in front of her with a flourish, winking an intensely blue eye as he turned to grab a coffee cup and the pot. As he poured her coffee, she ordered a Caesar salad, then worked up the courage to ask:

"Is the owner in?"

"No, ma'am. He's at the town meeting. Should be back soon, though. Hey, Jack?" he called to the kitchen. "When's Dad coming back?"

What?!

An identical boy (hat backwards) poked his head out of the kitchen. "Umm, five, ten, probably. You better start a new pot of coffee before he does, though. Caesar salad, right?"

The first boy nodded, and the cook receded.

She was pretty sure Luke didn't drink coffee, or at least he didn't used to. She cleared her throat. "Um, why do you need a new pot of coffee?"

The boy didn't seem to be surprised by the question and merely laughed. "Our mom's a coffee addict."

No!

She glanced first at the boy's eyes again, then noticed the till, centering on the wedding portrait, then a snapshot of Luke holding twin toddlers.

Yes.

"So you must know my dad, then, huh?"

She nodded unconsciously.

"Well, I'm Will. I don't think we've met." He extended his hand. "That grump in the back is my slightly _younger_ brother Jack. Takes after Dad. Thankfully, I'm more Gilmore."

She managed a weak smile and shook the proffered hand.

Jack brought out her salad, reminiscent of Luke in every gesture he made, from the setting down of the plate to the respectful nod of acknowledgement he offered.

As she was finishing her salad (which like _almost_ everything in this town was unchanged), the bell over the door rang, followed by Luke's laughter, which had been rare in their time together. She glanced over her shoulder to see an older, grayer, but much happier, Luke push into his diner, Lorelai in tow grinning and making some inane joke. She, too, was older and more worn, light crows' feet circling her bright eyes, but she still bubbled with youthful vivacity. Her left hand rested affectionately on Luke's shoulder, her rings sparkling in the phosphorescent diner light.

"Boys!" Lorelai sang, "Where's Mommy's coffee?"

"A fresh pot just finished perkin'," Will replied, presenting a giant coffee mug from behind his back and setting it on the counter with much flourish, grabbing the coffee pot and filling the mug in one fluid spin.

"Aw, look at our boy, Luke! All Tom Cruise in _Cocktail_."

"Yeah," Luke grunted warmly, "Keep him away from younger women."

"I believe that's Jack's _department,_" Will deflected.

"Uh, do you _want_ me to spit in your burger?" Jack called from the kitchen.

"Jack," Luke scolded gruffly, "Not when we have customers." The proprietor turned to apologize as his wife settled herself at one end of the counter with her coffee mug, eagerly filling Will in on the details of the town meeting. It was then Luke finally saw and recognized the sole diner patron.

"Nicole?!"

"Hey, Luke."

Lorelai spun around to face Nicole as well, surprise evident momentarily before she plastered on a grin to hide it.

"Wow. Hi, Nicole."

"Lorelai."

Will, confused, looked from his parents to the stranger, motioning for Jack to come out of the kitchen.

"I believe we've missed something," Will said lowly to his brother.

"Ex-girlfriend, you think?"

"Naw. Not Dad's type. Too skinny. Too fake. Rachel was flighty, but down-to-earth. This is Professional Barbie."

Jack snorted, earning a quick glance from his father.

"Wow, we definitely missed something," Jack whispered.

"What, uh, brings you out here, Nicole?" Luke asked, ignoring the looks his sons were giving him.

"Just driving around the area and decided to pull off. Curious."

"Should we disappear?" Jack whispered to his brother.

"No! I want to find out the dirt!" Will whispered back, this time catching heat from his mother's glance.

"Boys, why don't you go clean up the kitchen?"

"Already done, Mom," Will said proudly.

"Do it again," Luke ordered.

"But I did it right the first time!" Will objected, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Shut up, Will," Jack murmured, grabbing the back of his brother's collar and dragging him into the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch it, man…"

"Get in the damn kitchen."

"Language!"

"Ah jeez… Shut up and listen if you want to know what's going on."

Will complied, pretending to wipe down the prep counters while listening in on the conversation outside.

"They are giving nothing away! Oh, crap, she's leaving. Mom looks a little tense. Dad looks a little unhappy."

"I don't need a running commentary, Terry."

"I don't need lip, smart ass. Uh oh, here comes Dad! Look busy."

They returned to pretending to clean up, Will whistling under his breath.

"Stop acting innocent. You two were born guilty."

"Ooh, original sin."

"Shut up, Will."

"Play nice, Jack. So, Dad, are you going to tell us who that lady was?"

"Ex-girlfriend?" Jack questioned.

"Getting warm!" Lorelai called from the diner.

"Ooh, Mommy's going to tell us!" Will grinned, exiting the kitchen and leaning conspiratorially over the counter.

"Wow, girls actually find your immaturity attractive?" Jack asked.

"Shut up, Jack."

"Be nice to your brother," Lorelai scolded, "Or you don't get to know anything."

"They don't need to know anything, anyway."

"Now that's just mean, Daddy," Will teased.

"How old are you?"

"Three," Jack answered his father's question. "Mentally at least."

"You know you're curious, Jack."

"Of course I am, I just don't feel the need to express my curiosity like a three-year-old."

"Are you going to tell them, Luke, or should I?"

Luke sighed. "Nicole's my ex-wife."

"What?!" the boys cried in perfect unison, Will immediately losing the playful act.

"You have an _ex-wife_? And you never told us?"

"Sketchy, Dad," Jack said.

"It just never came up."

"How long were you married?" Will questioned, still gaping.

"Not long."

"When?" Will pressed.

"Before your mom and I got together."

"Well, duh, Dad," Will huffed.

"I mean, right before."

"Weird," Jack sighed.

"You said it, brother. So why didn't she stick around?"

Jack smacked the back of Will's head. "And on that intelligent note, I'm off to take Nat to a movie."

"Don't suck face too much," Will called after him, brushing past his dad. He grabbed a to-go cup of coffee for himself and set it down in front of his mother, leaning on his elbows as he said conspiratorially, "So, Mommy, any more deep, dark secrets about Daddy?"

He didn't show the guilty pang that ran through his stomach at the reference to secrets deep and dark, smile plastered across his face.

"None that she'll be sharing right now. Don't you have a girlfriend to be making out with right now too?" Luke changed the subject.

Will hid the guilt again with a cavalier grin. "She has other plans tonight. We're not as co-dependent as Jack and Nat."

"Everything okay with you two, Wills? You haven't been over there as much."

"We're fine," Will said, perhaps a little too quickly. Yeah, that didn't even convince himself.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her son's discomfort but decided not to push.

"Okay, I'm going to go home and read _Love in the Time of Cholera_. See you two there."

And he made for the exit, to-go cup in hand.

"Well that was weird," Lorelai mused after she watched him go.

"Which part?" Luke grunted, dumping the rest of the coffee into a Styrofoam cup for his wife and handing it to her as she gathered her stuff.

"About all of it. Why was Nicole here again?"

Luke shrugged. "Feeling jealous?"

"Nah. You've actually stayed married to me. There's not some hot inn-owner you've been secretly lusting after, is there?"

"How'd you find out?" Luke dryly teased as he held the door open for her.

"It's Michel, isn't it?! I always knew you two had something going on."

"Ah jeez! Lorelai!"

Lorelai threaded her free arm through her husband's and grinned as they walked back to the house. "So, when do you start cooking my turkey for Thursday?"

"Lorelai, that's in three days."

"You have to get started early!"

* * *

On Thanksgiving Day, the troubadour walked the empty streets of Stars Hollow, guitar in case instead of in hand and pumpkin pie clattering around in the plastic bag he did have in hand. In the past, he'd spent Thanksgiving the same way he spent everyday, wandering his territory and playing for any lonely souls who happened to be out and about. But over the past four years, he'd found a new tradition.

* * *

_He stopped momentarily to readjust the guitar strap, steeled himself to the bitter November wind, and continued to strum. There was no one around to hear him, but he played all the same, if only to keep warm. From his post in town square, he noticed a trio of small figures hustling towards him. Their headwear (two baseball caps and a pom-pom-topped beanie hiding dark curls) identified them as the three nearly inseparable Gilmore-Danes kids, recognizable to anyone who frequented the Hollow. As they came closer, his guess was confirmed, and they approached him, shivering. _

"_Hello, Mr. Troubadour," the youngest, six-year-old Laylee Gilmore, greeted brightly, little nose so red from the cold that it matched her strikingly scarlet hat and scarf. "Happy Thanksgiving!"_

"_Happy Thanksgiving, Laylee," he smiled, pausing in his strumming. "What are you three doing out here?"_

"_Dad 'forgot' the canned cranberry sauce this year," Will (judging by his dress and the set of his cap) informed him, air-quotes around 'forgot'. "You know, the jellied kind?"_

"_Right…"_

"_Mom doesn't like anything but the jellied stuff," Jack (more disheveled clothes and backwards cap) supplied, "It's gross and artificial, but she says she won't eat dinner without it."_

"_The market's closed today."_

"_We know," Will answered. "Dad knew Mom wasn't going to eat the real stuff, so he picked up a few cans yesterday. He hid them in the refrigerator in the apartment, though, and forgot to bring them home with him."_

"_So it became our job," Jack finished, pulling a chattering Laylee closer to him. _

"_Why are you out here, Mr. Troubadour?" Laylee asked, rubbing her mittened hands together. "Everyone's eating turkey."_

"_I don't have anyone to eat turkey with. It's no fun by yourself."_

"_Ooh! You should write a song about that, Mr. Troubadour!" Laylee giggled. "_No turkey to share…"

"_Alright, Lay, stop there," Jack commanded gently, hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to come over and eat with us? We've already got fifteen people. Dad, Aunt Sookie, and I made enough food for twenty, which with Mom and Rory eating, leaves just enough food for you."_

"_That's okay, guys…"_

"_No, we insist. It's cold out, and it's Thanksgiving. No one should spend Thanksgiving alone. Jack and Laylee'll take you home and get you settled. I'll run up and get Mom's cranberry sauce," Will announced, shooing them back towards the house._

"_Laylee, run ahead and tell them to set an extra place," Jack told his niece as Will left them. "Can I help you carry anything?"_

"_I'm okay," the troubadour assured him. Jack shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, indicating the direction Laylee had just run off in with his shoulders. _

"_Right this way. Are you ready for a little craziness?" the twelve- year-old asked. "Mom did the seating arrangement, so Uncle TJ and Aunt Liz are sitting next to Grandpa and Grandma. Believe me, she's an evil lady."_

_By the time they reached the stairs, Laylee was waiting on the stairs between fourteen-year-old Martha and sixteen-year-old Davey Belleville. She was grinning and waved exuberantly when she saw them._

"_Nonna set you a place!" she called, "Come on in! Half time's almost over!" _

_At those words, the boy on his left quickened his pace, headed for the warmth of the fire and the glow of the television. _

"_You like football?" he asked in his monosyllabic way._

"_Sure," the troubadour said, though not enthusiastically. "I'm not a diehard fan or anything, but I appreciate a good game every now and then."_

"_Will and I play."_

"_I've heard."_

"_It's a good game on; you should appreciate it."_

_The troubadour grinned at the logic. "Alright."_

_The lady of the house was waiting for them inside. She greeted him warmly, showing him where to deposit his musical instruments and sending Jack up the stairs with his coat. _

"_Come in, come in. Get warm. Though I gotta warn you: we might make you sing for your supper, later."_

"_Not a problem. Thank you very much."_

"_Hey, this town's a family."_

_Laylee made all of the introductions (all two of them), giving his name as Mr. Troubadour to two very confused great-grandparents._

_Jack had settled himself between Jess Mariano and Davey Belleville on the couch, focused intently on the football game._

* * *

Will returned soon after from the cranberry retrieval mission, and later they all sat themselves around the dinner table in seats which remained as tradition to this day. Richard and Luke took the heads of the table, Emily to her husband's right, TJ to his left. Will played diplomat beside his grandmother and across from his Aunt Liz, Rory assisting to his right, when she wasn't checking on Laylee beside her or debating with Jess across the table. Laylee was sandwiched between her mom and Aunt Sookie, caught in girl talk with Martha across from her. Jackson was to Martha's left, between his two children. Jack was nestled next to his mother as ever, though often picking apart the plays of the pre-dinner football game with Davey across from him. The troubadour found himself seated at the right hand of the diner owner, making conversation with the lady of the house across from him. Often after dinner he could be enticed to play a few things, Will sometimes joining in on the piano. The boy had promise.

The town troubadour mounted the steps and knocked on the door, noting the line of autumn flowers in vases stretching across the porch. He'd been told it was a Gilmore-Danes inside joke, one only Luke, Lorelai, and Rory understood. His knock was answered by a grinning Laylee Gilmore.

"Hey-lo, Mr. Troubadour," she greeted, gesturing for him to come in out of the cold.

"Have I missed any TJ-isms, yet?" he questioned lowly, smiling at the playful girl.

"Nope," Laylee whispered back. "They're not here yet."

"Good," he grinned. "Was hoping I hadn't missed anything."

He made the rounds, making conversation with all of the familiar faces. He didn't see Sookie, Luke, or Jack, but he assumed the trio was working magic in the kitchen, mostly during commercial breaks judging from the football commentary emanating from both the kitchen and the family room. Setting himself on the couch between Will and Davey, he watched the game until commercial, then complimented Will on his performance earlier that month with Morey. Laylee and Martha set the table, and Lorelai was shooed out of the kitchen and into conversation with Rory and Mrs. Gilmore, petulant pout on her face that looked out of place for a woman of her age. Richard and Jackson were watching the game as well, most likely after having exchanged all of the pleasantries and small talk they could muster.

In the past four years, he'd come to know these people fairly well, he believed, at least their interactions with each other. Things between Laylee and Rory seemed a bit strained, probably just an almost pre-teen acting out against her mother, and things were likewise stressed between Lorelai and Mrs. Gilmore, but that wasn't unusual at all. Will seemed his usual charming self as they discussed music during breaks in the game, if a little distracted.

"I get my cast off a week from tomorrow!" Laylee announced later, after grace had been said and the turkey cut. "Jack says it's gonna stink."

"Laylee, is this really proper dinner conversation?"

"Just lettin' everyone in on my big news," Laylee defended, nonplussed as ever by her great-grandmother's comments. She seemed the only Lorelai who could handle them.

Mrs. Gilmore sighed and looked a little pained by her wayward progeny.

"Your arm is going to be really skinny, too, sweetie," Martha informed her, diverting attention like the good pseudo-big sister she was. "Make sure one of the twins takes a picture and e-mails it to me."

"I'm sure Will'll take care of that," Jack said.

"Attack of the freakishly thin arm! Argh!" Will teased from the opposite end of the table, holding up a turkey bone for effect.

Laylee squirted milk out of her nose, hurriedly bringing her napkin up to catch it.

"Ow!" she cried, quickly following it up with a sheepish, "Sorry!"

"Will's fault," Lorelai declared, throwing a playful glare at her eldest son. "As punishment, he gets to wash your arm when it's out of the cast."

Mrs. Gilmore didn't look happy at any of the events or comments at the table, but she seemed resigned to them. The troubadour guessed that she knew what to expect of a Stars Hollow Thanksgiving by now.

The tenor of the table moved away from the uncomfortable, and the troubadour was once again sucked into conversation with Lorelai Danes.

* * *

Laylee, newly released and terrifyingly skinny arm swinging at her side, bounded into the diner a week after Thanksgiving, the bell drowned out by her cry of "Luka!".

"What?" Luke cried back in a matching tone, looking up from the till as Laylee climbed up onto a stool.

"Notice anything different?" she asked, striking several dramatic poses.

"No," Luke shrugged, mostly successful at hiding his grin.

"Luka!" Laylee objected, scandalized.

"Did you cut your hair?"

She looked un-amused.

"New shirt?"

Her look turned withering.

"Fine. I give up. What's new?"

"Luka! My arm!" She waved said appendage in front of his face as if to underscore her point.

"Oh right. God, it stinks."

Laylee groaned and collapsed into her chair. Luke let his grin come out.

"'Looks great, Lay. Really. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. They sawed it off! How cool is that? And it so doesn't stink. I washed it when I got home."

"Just pulling your leg. Can I get you something?

"The usual."

Luke nodded and turned to tell Caesar as the phone rang.

"Lay, can you get that?" he called over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen to help his overwhelmed employee.

"Sure!" she chirped, hopping down and skipping behind the counter.

"Hello, Luke's Diner. This is Laylee speaking. How may I help you?"

Her face screwed up in confusion, little eyebrows scrunching together. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Hold on a sec." Her hand covered the receiver, and she shouted for her grandfather.

Luke took the phone from her.

"Hello. Yes." His face fell. Laylee strained to hear what was going on. "No, I… I understand. We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Laylee asked as he slammed the phone onto its base.

"Go get your uncle from practice. Tell him not to bother showering. I'll pick you both up in the truck."

"Luka, what…"

"Just go, Laylee," he said, his tone brooking no argument. "Caesar, you're in charge. Serve everyone and then close up."

Watching a now anxious Laylee sprint towards the high school, Luke pulled out his cell phone, dialing Will's cell.

"Will, get to the hospital. It's your grandma. I don't know. Just hurry."

* * *

tbc 


	17. Give up the ground, under your feet

**Author's Note: No excuses, just profound apologies. But in a fit of remorse, I pounded out the last two chapters of this horribly neglected story. Nearly two-and-a-half years. I don't even know if any of the original, horribly mistreated fans are still reading in the fandom or watching this story. It's not the ending you deserve, but it's an ending. I also apologize for the angst. It was always the intention of the story to end this way, though, and so it felt like I was betraying the story to end it any differently. This is the second to last chapter. The final chapter is already written and will be posted within the week. There was talk of (and work on) a sequel, but I've honestly moved on to other fandoms (If you like Firefly, Angel, or Life, please head to my profile), and it wouldn't be fair to promise you the sequel will ever see the light of day. Thank you all so much for all of the support and begging and pleading. This never would have happened without it.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Give up the ground, under your feet**

Words like "sudden", "brain aneurysm", and "sorry" floated through the air, and that was all it took for Luke and Jack to leap into action.

Everyone was in a fog; Laylee couldn't stop crying and didn't understand why, which only made her sob more. Lorelai and Richard had no emotions save wet eyes and blank expressions, slumped in chairs in the waiting room as Luke spoke with the doctor about making arrangements. Rory, Laylee in her lap, rubbed her little girl's back and sobbed softly into Laylee's dark curls, Will beside her crying softly. Jack was at his dad's side, asking what he could do. Like his father, he was a man of action.

Later, Jack and Luke drove everyone back to Stars Hollow, unable to face the Hartford house and the memories of Emily. It was the middle of the night, but Natalie was waiting at the door, ready to help where she could. Laylee cried herself to sleep, and Jack carried her to his bed, tucking her in his navy sheets and kissing her forehead before grabbing one of his pillows and tossing it on Will's bed, where he would be sleeping that night. The house was silent as everyone had retreated to their own space, to deal. Jack walked Natalie home, assuring her that he would be fine. She promised to come over in the morning to keep helping Jack and Luke hold down the fort. When he returned to the house, Jack found his grandfather sitting in the dark in the living room, glass of brandy in hand.

"She made me promise she could go first."

Jack let go of his own befuddled feelings for now, his grief at losing her and his guilt that he didn't feel more, and sat down beside his grandfather.

"I don't know what to do without her."

Jack let him continue.

"I never actually believed she would go first."

"Grandma gets what she wants," Jack offered.

Richard chuckled just a little. "That's true."

They fell into heart-breaking silence again. Jack knew that despite his issues with his grandmother and despite his grandparents' many disagreements and arguments, Richard adored Emily.

Jack, unable to sit idly and observe his grandpa's grief, simply leaned over and kissed Richard's temple.

"Goodnight, Grandpa."

"I do love you, Jackman."

"Love you, too, Grandpa."

* * *

"You look nice," Natalie told Jack as he fiddled with his black tie. She herself is in a simple black dress and sweater.

Jack made a face as he turned away from the mirror. "Yeah, thanks."

"I know you don't like to dress up."

"Especially not today."

Natalie leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry. Rory told me Will is giving the eulogy."

"Yeah, he's a wreck. Like the rest of this house."

"Jack, it's okay that you're not falling apart, you know. People handle grief in different ways."

"Yeah but we…"

"Had a difficult relationship, but ultimately loved each other."

Jack pulled Natalie in for a hug. "Thanks for being here."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Like funerals, huh? Especially stuffy WASP ones?"

"Oh, you know it. But no, I like being here for you."

Jack kisses the top of her head. "Just stay close today."

* * *

"I don't think he can handle it. Do you think he can handle it?"

"Lorelai, please. You have to stop worrying about Will. He can do it, and if he can't, I'll read from his notes. It's okay to just worry about you," Luke assured his wife, hands on her shoulders, standing behind her as she fiddled with her earrings in the mirror.

"I don't want to worry about me."

"Lorelai…"

"Did you talk to the caterers?"

"I talked to the caterers."

"Did you …?"

"I did," Luke cut her off.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I talked to the maids, I talked to the funeral home, I talked to the reverend, I talked to the cemetery, I talked to the limo company. Actually, Jack talked to the limo company, but I trust him. Jackson and Sookie will go over to your parents' house before the wake starts and make sure everything is ready. We just have to focus on Emily."

"She's gone, Luke. My mom's gone. My dad is barely functioning. And I don't know how to handle this."

"We all will. Together. Let's just get through today. We'll deal with the rest as it comes."

* * *

"You ready?" Rory asked her brother shakily.

Will fidgeted with his cuffs, straightening and buttoning, not looking at her.

"Finished last night," Will said, monotone.

"She'd be so happy it was you doing this, Will. She adored you, so much. Her little gentleman, making all her DAR girls jealous. In some ways, you were everything she ever wanted."

Will smiled wanly. "Sure."

"Is Julia coming?"

Will shook his head. "We're on a break."

"'Cause of that Caroline girl?"

"Not exactly. Just couldn't deal with any of it right now. I told them both I needed a while."

"Will, are you sure you can handle this? I mean, I know Luke would be okay if you needed him to read it."

"Grandma'd want me to do it, right?"

"But she'd understand if you couldn't."

He grinned softly again. "No, she wouldn't. Grandma gets what Grandma wants. I'll read it."

He still wouldn't look up, and it broke Rory's heart even further to see him like this.

"Okay. The limo's gonna be here soon. You should go grab something to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Will."

"I'll eat something, Sis," he acquiesced.

* * *

"Laylee," Richard noticed the small girl pad into the bedroom in her tight-clad feet, wool skirt brushing her knees. Her wild curls were pulled back into a tight braid, her arms clutching her sweatered shoulders.

"Grandpa," she greeted in return. Her red-rimmed eyes fixed on him. "What's wrong with your tie?"

He looked down to his bowtie, woefully. He always was awful at that without Emily there to fix it. Laylee was still staring at his bowtie in the darkened room, the only light coming from the windows and open door. She approached him, climbing up on the bed to be level with him. Her small fingers reached out to straighten and pull. Her brow furrowed in concentration, before a few more tugs and pulls made the tie fall into place. She smoothed it, and then brushed off his shoulders.

"Better."

"Where did you learn that, young lady?" he tried, attempting to summon some of his usual levity of the girl.

Her big blue eyes are sad.

"Grandma."

Richard took in a deep breath and pulled the little girl into a bear hug, tears in his eyes.

* * *

_Will let himself into his grandparents' manor, thankful practice had been cancelled due to all of the coaches being trapped in an interminable faculty meeting._

_"Grandma! Grandpa!"_

_No one answered, so he started to search the gigantic house, making his way onto the patio where he found his grandmother and some of her DAR ladies chatting over tea._

_"Good afternoon, ladies," Will grinned charmingly, glad his tie was still tight and his jacket still on. _

_"Oh, Emily, who is this handsome young gentleman and where can I find one?" _

_"Ladies, ladies… Who spiked the tea?" Will teased, winking as he extended a hand._

_"This is the elder of my grandsons."_

_"By thirty-seven minutes," Will smiled. "William Danes. It's a pleasure to meet you all."_

_"Emily, he is just divine, isn't he? Those are Lorelai's blue eyes, I'm sure of it."_

_"Yes, ma'am. I was fortunate enough to inherit my mother's eyes. How are you lovely ladies doing this afternoon?"_

_"Oh, just fine," Emily smiled at the way Will was impressing her friends. "How was school today, Will?"_

_"Intellectually stimulating, as always, Grandma. We studied the second generation Romantics today."_

_"Byron, Shelley, and Keats?" one of the ladies questioned._

_"Yes, ma'am. 'She walks in beauty like the night, of starry skies and cloudless climes…'"_

_"Impressive, young man. I'm sure you are sweeping all of the young ladies off of their feet over at Chilton. You are at Chilton, aren't you?"_

_"That I am, ma'am."_

_"Will is the president of his class and is ranked number one in academics."_

_"Is that so? _

_"He is also quite the athlete. A true Renaissance man."_

_"Or at least one in training," Will said modestly. "Grandma, practice was canceled for today, so I decided to stop by and say hello. Is Grandpa around?"_

_"Out back, fiddling with those silly old cars of his yet again."_

_"I believe I will leave you ladies to your highly important conversation, then. Is there anything I can get anyone before I head out back? Freshen up anyone's drink?"_

_The ladies declined, and Will headed out to join his grandfather, not failing to hear the DAR ladies swoon over how well-raised he was._

_

* * *

  
_

Will cleared his throat as he entered the pulpit, letting his gaze settle on his family. His devastated grandfather stared blankly at a point on the wall, completely unaware of his surroundings. His mother's glassy eyes were fixed on him, worried and mournful. His sister sat next to Grandpa, hand on his arm trying to anchor him here. Laylee sat squeezed between her mother and April, who had flown up to support her family. The girl looked undeniably uncomfortable, staring at the words on the program in her hand but avoiding the picture of her great-grandmother. His dad looked between his mother and Will himself, concerned and yet his normal stoic self. Jack and Natalie sat next to April, hands clasped. Jack's conflicted eyes never left Will's face, supporting his brother as best he could. Some of the darkness fell away from him as he saw his family. Yes, it hurt, so much, but Grandma needed them to go on. Will took a deep breath.

"Grandma and I always had a unique bond. I think maybe she was just happy to have someone who actually cared which fork was used at the dinner table. Or at least would let her make him care." That gets a few sad smiles from the crowd. "Families are hard and messy. But at the end of the day, Emily Gilmore loved her family, and I always felt like I had someone in my corner, someone to talk to when I needed it.

"Of course her family wasn't the only thing she loved. As a kid, I remember thinking how cool it would be to go to as many parties as Grandma did. She wasn't partying, though. She was working, planning events and raising money for causes she believed in, that needed her amazing organizational skills. As for her Daughters of the American Revolution, I know she adored every meeting, that she made some true friendships there.

"As her grandson, I probably didn't know the Emily Gilmore most of you knew. But who she was, my Grandma, has made a profound effect on my life, as I'm sure she has with all of you. On the behalf of my family, thank you all for being here and sharing in her memory. And thank you all for being on time. You know how she loved a well-planned event."

* * *

TBC


	18. Hold onto nothing for good

**Author's Note: Here's the end, as promised. I hope it is more satisfying than Season 7. Thanks for coming along for the ride. **

Chapter Eighteen: Hold onto nothing for good

Though it didn't seem possible, Christmas came on time that year. Thirteen days after they buried Emily Gilmore, they were all once again around the Christmas Eve dinner table, a more somber affair than usual, though Laylee's child-like resilience made her recovery quicker, and therefore a bright spot in their otherwise gray holiday season. The Gilmores' Christmas party had obviously been canceled indefinitely, but there were still apple tarts on the table in memory of their matriarch, and Luke didn't even complain about how many people were eating. It still felt weird to be eating Christmas Eve dinner in Stars Hollow. The 24th had been Emily's day, but Richard still couldn't bear to enter the house.

Laylee had been in the Stars Hollow Christmas Pageant that morning, and so regaled the table with her backstage tales and exploits with her fellow angels. Everyone was content to let her dominate the conversation. When Laylee rambled, they could all forget for awhile.

As they cleared the dishes, Lorelai turned to Luke and said softly, "I know this is going to surprise you, but I really missed the party this year."

Luke smiled in return and kissed her cheek. "I think I did, too."

* * *

_"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Luke questioned, struggling for a moment to snap the car seat into place in the backseat of Rory's Prius (handed down after her grandparents had presented her with a new car upon graduation from Yale) and letting loose a triumphant "Aha!" as he completed his task. _

_Across from him, Lorelai was more easily clicking Jack's car seat into place, pausing to tap the smiling boy on the nose before looking up at her husband. "Because it's the Christmas party, and Dad wants to show off his beautiful grandsons."_

_"Handsome," Luke grumbled in correction, only half-seriously. _

_"Besides, the apple tarts are amazing," Lorelai continued, ignoring her husband's mumblings, "Just hang onto a twin all night and you'll only have to make small talk about the babies. Despite my mom, it's becoming important to my dad that the family gets together during the holidays."_

_Luke sighed, glancing knowingly down at little Will as if to say: "You're lucky you won't remember this." _

_"And if we get bored, we can play games with everyone's heads with the twins." _

_"Ah jeez. We got all their stuff? These are definitely your kids with all the crap they need." _

_"Everything's in the trunk; no excuses to delay this any longer. Let's go. And after over fifteen hours of labor and nine months of being a double-sized blimp, they most definitely are my children."_

_The maid answered the door and looked slightly puzzled at the guests behind the door: they certainly were unlike the others invited. _

_"Daughter, son-in-law, grandsons," Lorelai introduced, pointing to each as was fit. Luke was carrying both car seats, and Lorelai had the gifts and diaper bag. _

_The maid nodded politely and took the gifts and, after much baby juggling, their coats. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room."_

_With that, the maid returned to the kitchen. _

_"Let's take the boys out of their carriers before we go in," Lorelai suggested, setting down the one seat she was left with after the baby shuffle on the coffee table in one of the side sitting rooms. She leaned down and unbuckled Will, smiling as she lifted the grinning baby onto her shoulder. _

_"Jack's asleep," Luke informed her as he released the younger twin from his carrier. _

_"Lucky duck," Lorelai teased, leaning over to pat Jack's diapered corduroy rump and kiss Luke on the cheek. "Will's awake and ready for action. Ready to go be cooed over, Wills?"_

_Will just grinned and buried his face into his mother's neck. _

_"Take that as a yes," Luke smiled. _

_"Lorelai! Luke!" Richard entered the room, grinning as he caught sight of his two grandsons. "So glad you could make it. Come, have some drinks."_

_Will popped his head up at his grandfather's voice, twisting to find the source. _

_"Well hello, William," Richard laughed. "Nice to see you could stay awake for the party. Is that brother of yours sleeping?" _

_Will gave a gummy grin and extended his arms towards Grandpa as he was stolen from his mother. _

_"How about we grab Jackman, too, huh?" Richard questioned to the infant in his arms as Luke transferred the sleeping baby to Richard's other shoulder. "Aha. Now, boys, shall we make the rounds?"_

_"My small talk just walked out of the door," Luke grumbled in Lorelai's ear as they followed her father, his hand on the small of her back. _

_Lorelai just turned with a slightly goofy smile: "He can tell them apart."_

_"What?"_

_"Dad," Lorelai clarified lowly. "He can tell the twins apart. He waltzed in here and immediately knew I was holding Will. And it's not even a lucky guess, 'cause I'm usually holding Jack."_

_"Huh."_

_"That's huge," she continued to grin, watching her father brightly introduce the twins to the four other Christmas party guests._

_"Oh, they're darling, Richard," one of Emily's fellow DAR ladies cooed. "How old are they?"_

_"Six and a half months," Richard beamed, "Jackman rolled over last week."_

_"And Will rolled over yesterday," Lorelai provided. "Both ways."_

_"Ah, is Jack still stuck on right?"_

_"We just let 'im roll over till he hits the wall, then turn him around," Luke teased, earning a chuckle from his father-in-law._

_"That was just once," Lorelai playfully admonished, sending the light laughter throughout most of the group. _

_"Well, he is most definitely stubborn, already. And a good sleeper."_

_"Unlike his brother," Lorelai commented. _

_"Will just doesn't want to miss anything," Richard defended, shifting the awake twin up. _

_"Here, Dad, I'll take Jack," Lorelai offered, sliding the sleeping infant into her arms with practiced ease. _

_"Wouldn't want him to wake up without his mom," Luke ribbed. _

_"Jackman is extremely fond of his mother," Richard explained to the guests. _

_"Mama's boy," Lorelai said lightly, planting a kiss on Jack's head. _

_"Emily, your grandsons are just beautiful," one of the women directed the attention to the grandmother for the first time since the babies had entered the room. _

_"Yes. Yes, they really are," Emily agreed, as if realizing it for the first time herself. "Well, dinner is ready; let's head on in to the table."_

_

* * *

  
_

Most of them didn't feel particularly up to opening Christmas presents this year, but for the child still among them, they all filed into the living room early Christmas morning, as the little princess reigned over her domain. There was a section of the tree whose presents were set apart. Those were the presents to and from Emily, and there had been a collective decision to leave them where they sat until New Years. They just weren't quite ready for that.

Laylee blasted Christmas carols and distributed gifts, bopping around to the music. She always opened hers last: it was the most exciting part anyway, and she liked to prolong the fun. For just a little bit, unwrapping gifts from each other and watching their little girl beam with Christmas joy, they could all just be happy.

In the end that was all Emily wanted.

Outside, the snow began to fall.

* * *

As the months progressed, everything eventually went as back to normal as possible. Richard had moved back into the house for now, confronting his grief as much as he could. He finally found a maid he enjoyed, who could cook and clean and also keep him company. He was considering getting a valet. He still got lonely, but he visited Stars Hollow often, and it visited him. Every day after baseball practice (football had ended in 2nd place regional finish for Chilton, 2nd place district finish for SHHS) Will stopped by the house to catch up or fiddle with cars or talk about books. A couple of days a week he stayed for dinner.

One afternoon in April, a few days short of Luke and Lorelai's eighteenth anniversary and a month shy of the boys' seventeenth birthday, they were all gathered around a table in the diner. Jack had a baseball game in two hours, but in that moment they were laughing over an Emily memory, this one a particularly scathing rant against fast food that never failed to send Lorelai into stitches, or set Luke to nodding in agreement.

Laylee, in her baseball cap and jersey, reported on her latest exam scores, up from the fall, and faithfully announced that her homework is indeed finished, thus earning permission to attend the baseball game. She whooped for joy and jump up on the chair.

"Sit down," Natalie admonished, tugging on the girl's belt. "We'll have to put your head in a cast."

"Yikes! No more casts."

Laylee quickly scrambled down.

"Oh, guys, you'll never guess who I ran into in Hartford this morning."

"Who?" Lorelai asked. "Spill."

"Logan Huntzberger."

"No!" Lorelai cried in disbelief.

"Who's Logan Huntzberger?" Laylee questioned.

"Your mom's college sweetheart," Will explained. His team had a bye that night, so he'd picked up his grandfather and hurried home to watch his brother, a rare treat.

"He proposed to your mother, but she turned him down and broke his heart," Richard further elaborated.

"Really?" Laylee asked.

"More stories later," Lorelai hurried them along. "What did he look like? Is he married? Incarcerated?"

"Mom," Rory scolded. "He looked good. Like Logan, just grown up. He's divorced, but has full custody of an eight year old son, Aston Martin Huntzberger."

"Like the car?" Jack asked,

"Obviously not that grown up," Lorelai snorted.

"Yeah, well. It was really nice to see him. He seemed… settled. He promised to call next time he was in town, so it will be good to catch up."

Will rolled his eyes and started in on some teasing. Jack glanced down at his watch. Lorelai leaned back with a smile and surveyed her brood. They'd all gotten their smiles back, even her father on occasion, though there were still moments, Friday nights especially, when she really missed her mother, something forty years ago she never would have imagined.

Soon, Jack announced he was late and rushed out the door, Will, Laylee, and Natalie close behind to get good seats. They promised to save them for the slower moving adults, and Rory and Richard launched into some philosophical discussion Lorelai wanted no part of. She looked up to see Luke smiling at her from the till. She returned the smile, noting one of the pictures was out of place. She came over to fix it, smiling again when she noticed it was of Emily and Richard with a grinning Will at some awards banquet. She lovingly returned it to its spot, feeling Luke's eyes on her. She leaned over and kissed him briefly.

"We're running out of room on the till."

Luke shrugged. "You can start laminating them onto the counter."

* * *

_"Rory!"_

_"What?!" _

_"We're outnumbered!"_

_"What?" Rory groaned, turning over in her childhood bed. "What is with you and the waking?" _

_"We're outnumbered, Rory!"_

_"What on earth are you talking about, Mom?" Rory moaned again, scootching automatically to make room for her mother. _

_"There are more boys than girls in this house, Rory! For the first time ever! Like ever, ever."_

_"Mom… what?!"_

_"Boys, Rory! Three boys, two girls."_

_"I don't understand, Mommy, and I want to sleep."_

_"The twins… They're _boys_, Rory."_

_"Yes, Mom. We've been aware of that for about three months now, and it was confirmed three days ago when they were born. What's the problem? And aren't you supposed to be exhausted post-labor? Sleep, woman!"_

_"I am, but… it's weird…"_

_"Why is it weird, Mom?"_

_"They're so small, Rory." Lorelai's voice took on an enamored, wistful tone, and a smile spread across her lips. "And there's so much blue."_

_"You like blue."_

_"Yes, but there's never been this much blue before."_

_"Yes, this I must admit," Rory sighed, grinning a little. "And soon this room will be very, very blue."_

_"What?"_

_"Well, this is gonna be the nursery, right? I mean, they'll sleep a few weeks in their bassinets with you guys, but they'll be in cribs eventually. In here."_

_"But this is your room."_

_"And now it's theirs. I thought you and Luke and I already talked about it."_

_Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, but… I guess I just never really thought about it. And I like them so close to me."_

_"Yes, well, that will get awkward after they hit puberty." _

_Lorelai paused and surveyed the room. Most of Rory's stuff was gone, moved into her apartment in New Haven over the years. The bed itself was rarely slept in, except on rare nights such as this, when Rory slept over. (April preferred the couch.) Tonight she was staying in recognition of her brothers' first night home from the hospital. _

"_The cribs that are already assembled and waiting in the garage are gonna have to go somewhere. I mean, the garage might be okay for the summer, but I think Children's Services frowns on infants in un-insulated rooms during the winter." _

"_Right. And you're okay with this?"_

"_Mom, I'm painting the walls myself. Me and Lane were planning to do it in the morning while you and the boys slept. Sorry to ruin the surprise. Luke's moving the furniture in tomorrow afternoon."_

"_They'll love it. Don't you think?"_

"_Well, currently they can barely see, but eventually, yes, they will love it. They're amazing, Mom."_

_Lorelai giggled. "Aren't they? And Luke is so cute with them… Did you see him trying to give Will a bottle yesterday? I thought his face was gonna fall off from all that smilin'. Wasn't sure Luke Danes's face remembered how to smile that much."_

"_Oh, I think there was a comparable amount of smiling at the wedding. Or about every time he looks at you."_

"_I don't know… It was different. Everything's different now."_

_Rory snuggled into her pillow. "In a good way."_

"_In a _very_ good way."_

"_Go get some sleep, woman! You have two newborns! Sleep is precious."_

"_You're really painting in the morning?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you sing the painting song for your brothers?"_

"_No. Go to sleep."_

"_Please…"_

"_No."_

"_Please…"_

"_Lorelai?" Luke interrupted from the doorway, hair mussed with sleep and whimpering twin cradled in his arms. "What are you doing down here?"_

"_Just finishing a mother-daughter moment, Luke," Rory informed him, unceremoniously shoving her mother off of the bed._

"_At two a.m.?"_

"_That's what I said," Rory put in, pulling her covers over her head. "Goodnight, Mom."_

"_Goodnight, kid," Lorelai grinned, shooing Luke out of the doorway and shutting the door behind her. _

"_I think someone's hungry," Luke yawned and motioned to the infant in his arms._

_Crying drifted down from upstairs. _

"_Sounds like someone else is, too."_

"_You go get…" He paused to observe the color of the newborn's swaddling. "Will. And I'll feed Jack here."_

"_Can do," Lorelai also yawned. "Bottles are…"_

"_In the fridge," Luke finished before she could. "I know. Hey, is everything alright? With Rory and all?"_

"_Everything's perfect," Lorelai smiled. "Different, but perfect." _

Fin

Nearly four years in the making. 10/24/05-10/7/09.


End file.
